Jeudi noir et autres complications
by Julie014
Summary: Melle Summers décide de confier des enfants aux élèves de sixième et septième année. Mais bien sûr, seul le hasard constituera les couples, qui ne plairont pas à tout le monde ... Tout finira bien, bien sûr, comme toujours, mais entre temps ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Quelle brillante idée !

Et voilà, comme promis, ma dernière fic. C'est la plus longue de toutes celles que j'ai écrites, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes, même si elle est un peu différente. Enfin, vous verrez.

Sinon, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour le dernier chapitre de Il faut se méfier des gens dans le coma, leurs reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, et j'espère qu'ils seront au rendez-vous pour cette fic !

Bon ben voilà ... Il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture, et à prier pour que ça vous plaise ...

A bientôt j'espère !

Julie

PS : et un grand merci à une lectrice qui se reconnaîtra, et grâce à qui je sais ce que veut dire Kawaï (ça s'écrit comme ça ? lol) En tout cas, merci.

Jeudi noir et autres complications

Le jeudi, à Poudlard, la plus célèbre école de sorciers du monde, était pour les sixièmes et les septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, le jour de l'Etude des Moldus. De 9 heures à midi, chaque jeudi, tous les élèves de sixième et de septième année se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle, et assistaient au cours de Melle Summers, la nouvelle et la plus jeune enseignante de Poudlard.

C'était une jeune et jolie américaine de 25 ans, au visage bronzé encadré de longs cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés, qui mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux bleus et sa jolie bouche attirante. Et, plus important que tout, son décolleté était somptueux quand elle ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard.

Telle qu'elle, elle faisait craquer l'ensemble des élèves mâles de l'école, de Neville à Seamus, en passant par Harry, Dean, et, bien sûr, Ron, qui n'avait jamais su résister à une belle fille, et n'allait pas commencer avec celle-là.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le cours de Melle Summers était le plus couru de tous. Jamais aucun cours n'avait été plus attendu que celui-ci.

Bien sûr, les filles, Hermione en tête, la trouvaient exaspérante, prétentieuse, superficielle et stupide.

« - Ce cours n'a aucun intérêt ! répéta Hermione pour la centième fois.

- N'importe quoi ! On apprend plein de trucs, répliqua Ron, comme à chaque fois.

- Oh oui, tu as raison ! Grâce à elle, on apprend à se servir d'un ouvre-boîte, ou ce qu'est le cinéma ...

- Ben oui, c'est très important tout ça !

- Te fatigue pas, je sais très bien ce qui t'attire dans ce cours !

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi ?

- Sa paire de ...

- Hermione ! la coupa Harry, faussement scandalisé, qui avait assisté à cette énième dispute sans intervenir jusqu'à cet instant.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Harry. Si tu veux bien être honnête cinq minutes, tu verras que c'est la stricte vérité. Vous autres les mecs, y'a qu'une seule chose qui vous intéresse, alors forcément, quand une fille comme ça se présente, vous ...

- On quoi ? demanda Ron, d'un ton agressif.

- Vous vous mettez à baver et les yeux vous sortent des orbites.

- C'est faux !

- Non, c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Ca suffit maintenant, les mômes ! On a cours dans cinq minutes, alors on ferait bien d'y aller ! Et vous avez de la chance, c'est justement le cours de Melle Summers ! »

Trois minutes plus tard, les trois amis passaient la porte de la Grande Salle, et allaient s'installer aux pupitres qui y avaient été disposés à cet effet.

Ron, qui était entré le premier, choisit un pupitre le plus près possible de l'estrade,

« - Pour pouvoir mieux suivre le cours, prétendit-il, au grand amusement d'Hermione.

- Ben voyons, marmonna-t-elle dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

- Chut, tais-toi, elle arrive ! »

En effet, Mlle Summers venait de faire une entrée fracassante, ses cheveux blonds voletant autour de son beau visage, mis en valeur par l'uniforme noir qu'elle portait.

Aussitôt, tous les garçons se mirent à la fixer, et ne la quittèrent plus des yeux. Les filles, quant à elles, levaient les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« - Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour Melle Summers ! ânonnèrent en cœur tous les garçons.

- Quels crétins, commenta Hermione, en prenant les autres filles à témoin.

- Quel beau temps, n'est-ce pas ... Bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai eu une excellente idée pour votre projet d'études. »

Les garçons affichèrent aussitôt un air ravi de circonstance.

« Que diriez-vous ... d'élever un enfant ? Je m'explique ... Chez les moldus, ça se fait beaucoup. Vous allez travailler par groupes de deux. Un mari et une femme. Et vous élèverez un enfant. Vous devrez lui choisir un prénom, puis le nourrir, l'élever, prendre soin de lui. Oui Melle Granger ? »

Hermione venait de lever la main.

« - Est-ce que vous allez nous distribuer des œufs, comme le font les moldus ?

- Non Melle Granger. Vous aurez de vrais enfants. Des enfants magiques. Dès que vous et votre partenaire l'aurez touché, il deviendra votre enfant. Et vous devrez vous en occuper comme d'un véritable enfant.

- Et ça durera combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Mais, Mademoiselle, nous avons d'autres cours, d'autres devoirs. Quand voulez-vous que nous nous occupions des enfants ?

- Vous vous en occuperez le matin et le soir et le week-end. Il y aura une garderie pendant la journée pour que vous puissiez aller à vos cours normalement. Et pour les devoirs, vous ferez comme les autres parents, vous vous débrouillerez.

- Mais ...

- Ca suffit Melle Granger. Le Professeur Dumbledore a approuvé ce projet, alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous asseoir et cesser de m'interrompre. Merci.

- Hermione, laisse-la parler, chuchota Ron.

- Oh toi, la ferme.

- Pfffff ! Jalouse !

- Moi, jalouse ? De cette grue ? »

Sentant que la dispute risquait de s'éterniser, Harry intervint :

« Ron, Hermione, on est en cours là, alors maîtrisez-vous ! »

Aussitôt, reprenant conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les deux adversaires se turent et se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'estrade où Melle Summers continuait de discourir, sous les regards intéressés des garçons.

« - Maintenant, les couples. J'avais pensé vous laisser choisir, et puis j'ai pensé que ce serait trop dur pour vous de vous mettre d'accord. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser faire le hasard. Les filles vont piocher dans ce chapeau le nom d'un garçon, et les couples seront formés. Les filles, vous approchez quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous tirez un papier, et vous annoncez le nom qui s'y trouve. Puis, vous et votre partenaire allez de l'autre côté de la pièce où vous prendrez un bébé. Ensuite, vous pourrez sortir et vous rendre dans le dortoir de l'un d'entre vous. Quand vous y serez, vous poserez tous les deux votre index sur la tête du bébé en prononçant à haute voix le sexe et le prénom que vous aurez choisi pour lui, et il deviendra vivant. Vous devrez alors vous en occuper continuellement, comme vous le feriez pour un véritable enfant. Bonne chance à tous. Allez, commençons. Melle Abbot !

- Vincent Grabbe, annonça-t-elle d'une voix mourante.

- La pauvre, commenta Ron, faussement apitoyé. Imagine ce que va donner leur enfant !

- Ca t'amuse, hein, Ron ? Mais tu rigoleras peut-être moins quand ce sera ton tour ! » répondit Hermione. Elle fut interrompue par la voix du Professeur Summers, qui continuait sa liste.

« - Melle Brown !

- Blaise Zabini.

- Serpentard et Gryffondor, ça va encore faire des étincelles, commenta Ron à nouveau.

- C'que tu peux être débile ! répliqua Hermione.

- Melle Granger !

- J'espère pour elle qu'elle va pas tomber sur Malefoy, dit Ron.

- Ou sur Goyle, compléta Harry, amus

Voilà, fini pour le moment ! Alors, votre verdict ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Et les disputes commencent

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je suis assez en retard dans mes publications, mais, pour tout vous avouer, je … hum … j'ai rencontré un garçon, et il … euh … me prend beaucoup de temps, y compris celui que je passe habituellement à répondre aux reviews, et à publier mes chapitres. Donc, je m'excuse humblement, et j'espère que vous me comprendrez.

Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, et je réponds à vos reviews ! Et ensuite je publie.

Vengeresse Merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et voilà la suite, même si elle est, je l'avoue, un peu en retard. A bientôt pour la suite !

Bee orchid Ouah, sympa comme verdict ! J'adore ! lol Donc, merci, merci, et encore merci. Et bon, pour la suite, je sais qu'elle a un peu tardé, mais bon, elle est là. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

LovelyHermione D'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta remarque, pour être honnête, je le sais, puisque j'ai lu cette fic, et qu'elle m'a plus ou moins inspiré la mienne. Mais, je te rassure tout de suite, la mienne n'a pas grand chose à voir. En fait, pour tout dire, dans mon histoire, les bébés ne sont là que pour amener les situations qui m'intéressaient, et ils disparaissent la plupart du temps. Et puis, les couples ne seront pas les mêmes. Alors, rassurée ? En tout cas, j'apprécie vraiment que tu n'aies pas cru que j'avais copié. Voilà, j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Smoke Merci ! (sourire ravi de petite fille) Avec qui Hermione va finir … Ben, la seule manière de le savoir, c'est … de lire la suite ! lol A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Angy Malefoy ? Euh … Je ne dirais rien, sinon que … hum … j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop plat … En tout cas, voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! lol A bientôt pour la suite !

Aleera Ca, c'est de la review courte, mais efficace ! lol Mais bon, tant qu e c'est pour me dire des choses comme ça, surtout, te gêne pas ! lol Donc, merci, et surtout, n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles pour le prochain chapitre !

Chiyo Salut ! Elle te fait penser à Buffy ? Vraiment ? Ca c'est bizarre ! lol Disons que … j'aime beaucoup la série, mais parfois, elle me tape sur le système. Je cherchais un nom pour la prof, et puis je me suis dit … pourquoi pas ? Donc, oui, c'est exprès. Sinon, que dire ? Merci, merci, merci ! lol J'adore les compliments, mais bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, si j'ai mis une autre histoire si vite, c'est uniquement parce que je suis une vraie accro aux reviews, je l'avoue ! Et pour pas être en manque, ben, le seul moyen, c'est de publier une autre fic. Et voilà, CQFD. En plus, j'ai eu toutes les vacances pour écrire, donc … Mais bon, tu peux continuer à dire que je suis géniale, ça fait toujours plaisir ! lol Je suis très contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre, et j'espère que tu m'en diras autant du suivant très bientôt ! Bisous !

Colonel S.S Parker Ouah, quel talent de voyante ! Mais bon, je t'ai rien dit, hein ! lol Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Je te dis donc à très bientôt !

Helenblack Merci ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Ben, si je te l'dit, c'est même plus la peine d'écrire la suite, donc … ben, il te reste plus qu'à lire la suite ! Et je vais pas dire que ça me dérange … lol A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bob Chiri Salut ! Tu viens de battre le record de longueur pour une review, et je tenais à ce que tu le saches ! lol En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments, je dois avouer que ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! lol Sinon, pour les tomes 4 et 5, ben, y'a pas grand chose de neuf, sauf que Ginny est beaucoup plus sûre d'elle dans le dernier tome qu'au début, et donc qu'elle est pareille dans ma fic. Ah oui, et aussi, Victor Krum est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie, qui vient à Poudlard dans le tome 4, et tombe amoureux d'Hermione. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Mais bon, un conseil, lis-les dès que tu le pourras ! Ils sont vraiment géniaux ! Hermione avec Drago ? Ben … Tu verras bien ! lol Quant aux garçons, ben, c'est pareil, tu devras lire la suite pour le savoir ! J En tout cas, voilà la suite, et t'as intérêt à me laisser une review ! A bientôt !

Lunenoire Ben … Tu viens d'énoncer les deux seules options possibles. Mais bon, si tu crois que je vais te dire laquelle j'ai choisie, tu rêves ! Je te dis donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

KoCoNuT Merci ! Ben la suite, la voil ! Comme tu vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil, et j'ai écrit la suite, donc, il ne te reste plus qu'à suivre le mien, et à m'écrire une review ! lol A bientôt !

Kaorulabelle La voilà, pas la peine de s'énerver ! lol Ben, je suis désolée, mais … je vais devoir te décevoir. Enfin … Tu verras. Mais surtout, que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite surtout ! Je te promets que Drago sera bien servi ! lol A bientôt !

Allima Merci ! Ben ouais, c'est ma spécialit ! Je trouve ça plus drôle ! Pas toi ? lol En tout cas, voilà la suite, et j'espère bien avoir de tes nouvelles ! A bientôt !

Benelie Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je suis toujours fan de R/H !!! Non mais ! Ca y est, tu es rassurée ? En tout cas, maintenant, tu es obligée de lire la suite ! Et de me dire ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt !

Voilà, fini. Je vais enfin pouvoir publier ce chapitre, et recevoir mes précieuses reviews ! lol Au fait, je tenais à vous signaler que j'avais déjà écrit ces réponses il y a deux jours, et l'ordinateur s'est bloqué, et pouf, plus de réponses ! Ce qui n'a fait qu'augmenter le retard, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Donc, encore merci pour toutes ces reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'oublierez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! A très bientôt j'espère !

Bisous à toutes !

Julie

- Ronald Weasley.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ben, mon vieux, on dirait bien qu'elle va pas finir avec Malefoy ...

- Mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas préféré.

- A mon avis, la question, c'est est-ce que toi, ça te fait plaisir ...

- Je ... Ron avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, mais il n'eut pas à répondre à cette question, car Melle Summers l'appela :

- Mr Weasley, vous n'avez pas entendu ? Vous faites équipe avec Melle Granger, et, avant que vous me posiez la question, non, il n'est pas possible de changer de partenaire. »

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione, qui l'attendait, rouge de honte, au milieu de la Grande Salle, sur l'estrade, sous la regard de dizaines d'yeux moqueurs, compatissants ou simplement curieux.

« - Tu sais, Ron, je comprends que tu sois déçu de te retrouver avec moi, c'est sûr que selon tes critères, il y'a mieux, mais moi j'y suis pour rien, et tu pourrais au moins attendre d'être sorti de la Grande Salle pour te plaindre !

- Hermione, je ...

- Te fatigue pas, Ron, c'est pas la peine ...

- Mais, Hermione ...

- Laisse tomber, t'en as fait assez, je crois. Va plutôt prendre un bébé ! »

Et Ron, à cours d'arguments et d'excuses, obéit, tout simplement.

Pendant ce temps, la distribution continuait.

« - Melle Parkinson.

- Ne ... Neville Londubat, dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Pauvre Neville, murmura Harry à Ginny, apitoyé.

- Ouais, il va souffrir, répondit-elle. Allez, c'est mon tour. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Bonne chance Ginny.

- Ginny Weasley.

... Il y eut un blanc.

- Quoi ?!? Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, pas lui !

- Melle Weasley, je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet tout à l'heure. Aucun changement, articula le jeune professeur.

- Mais ...

- Veuillez annoncer le nom de votre partenaire à haute voix, Melle Weasley.

Harry, qui s'attendait déjà au pire d'après la réaction de la jeune fille, pâlit en entendant le nom qu'elle prononça.

- Drago ... Drago Malefoy.

'Oh non' pensa Harry. 'Pas lui !'

Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir de partenaire. Mais il ne restait plus de fille.

'Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Et en plus, je vais me retrouver père célibataire ! C'est le pompon !'

« - Ah, Mr Potter ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seul. Une nouvelle élève de septième année doit nous arriver ce soir. Vous ferez équipe avec elle, tout simplement. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas activer le bébé avant son arrivée.

- Bien Professeur.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez tous emporter votre enfant dans vos dortoirs respectifs , et l'activer. N'oubliez pas d'énoncer à haute et intelligible voix le sexe et le prénom que vous aurez choisi. Et n'oubliez pas de venir avec votre enfant à notre prochain cours. Maintenant, bonne chance à tous. »

La première à sortir fut Hermione, qui retenait ses larmes, à grand peine. Elle fonça vers son dortoir, droit devant, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Après une hésitation, Ron s'élança à sa poursuite, tenant comiquement le bébé par un bras, et gesticulant de l'autre pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Mais il ne la rattrapa pas avant qu'elle atteigne son dortoir, et ne retint que de justesse la porte qu'elle tenta de lui claquer au nez.

« - Hermione ! Ne fais pas l'enfant !

- C'est moi qui fait l'enfant ??? Alors que c'est toi qui t'es pratiquement mis à pleurer au milieu de la Grande Salle parce que tu ne te retrouvais pas avec une jolie blonde à forte poitrine et petit QI, genre Melle Summers !

- Ca y est, t'as fini, ou tu fais juste une pause pour reprendre ton souffle ?

- Moi au moins, j'ai suffisamment à dire pour avoir besoin de reprendre mon souffle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Mais, rien de plus que ce que tu as compris, mon vieux ...

- Oh, je vois ... Je suis tellement stupide que mon seul moyen de ne pas trop le montrer, c'est de sortir avec des filles au QI d'huître, c'est ça ?

- Ben, tu vois que t'es pas si bête que ça ... t'as compris ce que je sous-entendais !

- Charmant ! T'es toujours aussi aimable, hein, Hermione ?

- Non, je suis réaliste, c'est tout ! Contrairement à toi qui n'arrive même pas à admettre tes goûts en matière de filles !

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde, mes goûts en matière de filles ? Hein ? Tu peux m'le dire ?

- T'as raison, ça n'me regarde pas ... Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ce bébé !

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, 'Mione !

- Je ne change pas de sujet, on a un devoir à faire, et je compte bien le faire.

- C'est vrai que c'est la seule chose qui compte, pour toi, les devoirs !

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi, Ron, vraiment ?

- Je ... Bon, et ce bébé, si on s'en occupait ...

- Et c'est moi qui change de sujet ?

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, ma vieille. On a un devoir à faire, tu te souviens ?

- Oui. Le devoir, t'as raison. Alors, on l'appelle comment, ce môme ?

- Faudrait déjà savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ...

- Une fille.

- Moi, j'préfèrerais un garçon.

- Et voilà, tu recommences !

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis, c'est ça ? Faut toujours que tu décides de tout, hein, Hermione ?

- Tu parles de quoi, là, Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Du bébé, de quoi veux-tu que je parle ? C'est quoi encore ces insinuations ?

- Je ... Bon, écoute, on va jamais y arriver comme ça, alors je te propose un truc.

- Lequel ?

- Tu choisis le sexe et je choisis le prénom, ou l'inverse, proposa Hermione.

- D'accord.

- Alors, choisis le sexe.

- Ok, alors je vais dire ... fille.

- Mais ... y'a pas cinq minutes, tu voulais un garçon, et là ...

- Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit de changer d'avis, non ?

- Je ... Oui, je suppose. Bon, à mon tour ... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ... Sarah ?

- Je ... Oui, c'est très joli. D'accord, va pour Sarah. Sarah Weasley ... Tu as raison, ça sonne plutôt bien.

- Mais, qui t'as parlé de Sarah Weasley ? Sarah Granger, ça sonne beaucoup mieux ! On n'est pas mariés après tout ...

- Et alors ? C'est le nom du père qui compte. Et puis, Sarah Weasley, ça sonne vraiment mieux !

- D'accord, alors que dirais-tu de ... Sarah Granger Weasley ?

- Même pas en rêve ! J'irais jusqu'à Sarah Weasley Granger, mais c'est mon dernier mot !

- Ron ...

- Bien sûr, si tu préfères, on peut toujours se marier, et comme ça, ce sera Sarah Weasley !

- Ron, ce que tu peux être exaspérant quand tu t'y mets !

- Oui, je sais, dit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Crétin !

- Harpie !

- Idiot !

- Sorcière !

- Ben oui, il paraît !

- Désolé, ça m'a échappé !

- C'que tu peux être bête par moment ...

- Merci mon amour ! susurra-t-il en riant.

- Imbécile !

- Elle m'adore, ça se voit, commenta-t-il à l'intention d'un public invisible.

- Tant que t'en es persuadé ... Bon, au fait, on choisit quoi comme nom ?

- Ben, à toi de me le dire ...

- Bon, alors on va dire que je t'accorde Sarah Weasley Granger, parce que c'est la tradition de mettre le nom du père devant. Ca te va ?

- On est d'accord. On y va ?'

Et ils s'approchèrent tous deux du bébé que Ron avait jeté sur le lit en entrant, ils posèrent chacun leur index sur son front, et dirent à voix haute :

« Fille, Sarah Weasley Granger. »

Aussitôt, la poupée s'éveilla, sa peau de plastique devint chair, ses yeux de verre s'animèrent, et devinrent d'un joli brun chocolat, un fin duvet roux recouvrit son crâne, et de nombreuses taches de rousseur apparurent sur ses joues. Son petit corps se réchauffa et s'anima, ses petites mains s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent, ses petits pieds s'agitèrent.

Ils avaient devant eux un vrai bébé, une adorable petite fille de quelques jours.

« - T'as vu Ron, elle te ressemble. Elle a tes cheveux, et tes jolies petites taches de rousseur sur les joues.

- Mes jolies taches de rousseur ?!?

- Ben oui, tu sais, euh ... celles que tu as sur les joues !

- Oh ... euh ... mais ... elle a tes yeux.

- C'est vrai ... C'est marrant, je ne savais pas qu'ils devaient nous ressembler ...

- Moi non plus.

- Ouiiiin !!! Sarah venait de s'immiscer dans le dialogue de ses parents.

- Oh, et elle a ta manière de chouiner ! se moqua Hermione.

- Très drôle !

- En tout cas, elle a l'air d'avoir besoin d'être changée. A toi l'honneur.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'heureux père.

- Ben, c'est ton nom qui vient en premier. Sarah Weasley Granger, tu te souviens ?

- Mais ...

- Tout se paye un jour, Ron, tout se paye un jour, tu devrais le savoir ... » ajouta-t-elle, mutine, avant de sortir du dortoir, en y abandonnant un Ron manifestement dépassé par les évènements auprès d'un bébé hurlant et gesticulant dans tous les sens, et elle referma la porte sur le père et la fille.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Echanges intermaisons

Coucou !  
  
Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je veuille absolument vous mettre la suite en ligne, parce que mon père a planté l'ordinateur, et j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un support pour écrire mes réponses ! Enfin ...  
  
Sinon, un grand merci pour avoir été si nombreux (et surtout nombreuses) à m'envoyer une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et surtout, comme vous pouvez le voir, ça m'a pousser à mettre la suite beaucoup plus vite. Moi ? Faire du chantage déguisé ?!? Non ...  
  
Pour être honnête, je profite surtout du fait que pour le moment j'ai le temps, parce Dieu (ou plutôt Merlin !) seul sait quand ça se reproduira. Donc, j'arrête de blablater, et je réponds à vos reviews !  
  
BoB Chiri Ouah ! Ma première review, et déjà d'une longueur phénoménale! J'ai vraiment de la chance ! Pour Ginny/Drago, euh, non , désolée, c'est pas vraiment pour toi que je l'ai fait, mais moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple, je trouve qu'il a un potentiel de disputes assez phénoménal, et donc ... j'en profite ! lol Tu sais que j'aurais pas mieux décrit moi-même la nouvelle ? lol mais bon, vous en saurez bientôt un peu plus ! Pour les fics Ron/Hermione, je suis heureuse que tu commences par la mienne, et que tu l'aimes, mais surtout, ne t'arrête pas là ! Ils sont tellement drôles tous les deux ! Surtout quand ils se disputent ! Mais bon, faut avouer qu'ils se disputent beaucoup, surtout quand c'est moi qui écris ! lol Je sais, Sarah Weasley Granger, ça sonne un peu bizarre, mais j'allais quand même pas laisser Ron gagner sur toute la ligne ! Et l'égalite homme/femme alors ? T'imagines vraiment que je vais faire une nouvelle toute moche, avec des boutons sur la figure et un gros nez ? Pauvre Harry ! Enfin tu verras ... Pour les deux autres tomes, lis-les quand tu pourras, faut quand même pas rater les cours pour ça, mais ils sont vraiment géniaux ! Quant à Karine, je crois avoir vu un drôle de message un peu plus loin, donc on verra ! En tout cas, merci pour cette longue review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et surtout, essaie de trouver un petit moment pour lire la suite, et me dire ce que tu en penses ! A bientot ! Pfoui, toi, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait écrire ! lol  
  
Bucky013 Merci ! Merci ! Et encore merci ! Abandonner ?!? Non mais ça va pas ? Jamais de la vie ! Je ne survis pas bien longtemps sans review, je te l'rappelle ! lol En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite, et que tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt !  
  
yuki-chan Clair, net et précis. lol Je vais essayer de faire pareil : merci, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :-)  
  
virg05 Merci ! Pour Ron, il l'avait bien mérité, non ? Et puis, l'imaginer complètement perdu avec un bébé sur les bras, je sais pas toi, mais moi ça me fait vraiment rire. Alors pourquoi se priver ? lol En tout cas, je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et je te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !  
  
Colonel S.S Parker lol Tu trouves qu'elle se débrouille bien ? Merci pour elle ! lol Sinon, crois-moi, oui, le proverbe (même si je le connaissais pas) va être vérifié, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais malheureusement (au moins pour toi), ben, il s'applique à tout le monde ! :-) Mais je te garantie que ça sera drôle ! En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir lu, et d'avoir aimé, et n'oublie pas de me donner tes impressions sur la suite ! A très bientôt !  
  
LovelyHermione Merci, mille fois merci ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes, et ce qui me ferais encore plus plaisir, c'est que tu aimes aussi la suite ! lol Et que tu me le fasses savoir ! Quant à mon cher jeune homme ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! lol Mais merci pour la chance, ça peut toujours servir ! lol Voilà, c'est tout ! Ah non ! Encore un petit truc ! A bientôt ! :-)  
  
whippet Je ne dirais rien d'autre qu'un gros, un énorme, un gigantesque ... MERCI !!! En lisant ta review, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! lol Mais bon, casse quand même pas ton ordinateur pour ça ! lol La voilà la suite ! Tu vois, je l'ai mise rapidement rien que pour toi ! lol Encore merci, et surtout, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu penses de la suite ! A bientôt !  
  
Allima MERCI !!! Décidément, vous avez été très généreux aujourd'hui ! C'est vrai que Sarah est mal partie avec des parents comme ça, mais je pense qu'elle saura sa défendre ! lol En tout cas, voilà la suite, tu vois, j'ai trouvé un petit moment pour vous aussi ! Y'a pas que les garçons dans la vie ! lol N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses, à très bientôt et encore merci !!! :-)  
  
Diosa Tu sais que j'avais déjà attribué le prix de la plus longue review à quelqu'un d'autre, en pensant que jamais personne n'en écrirait une plus longue, et bien bravo, tu viens de me faire mentir ! lol Ouah ! Jamais vu une review aussi longue, donc, un très très gros MERCI !!! Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à répondre ! lol Déjà, laisse-moi te dire que je suis ravie que tu sois sortie de l'ombre ! J'ai jamais assez de review ! Même si je l'avoue, il m'arrive aussi de lire des fics et de ne pas en laisser ... Donc, je peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir ! Je te remercie donc pour tous ces compliements, et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione et Ron avec un petite tête blonde (ou rousse, plutôt), c'est très mignon ! Surtout quand la tête en question dort ! lol Moi aussi ! J'adore ce couple ! Mais jamais autant que quand ils se disputent ! Ils sont tellement drôles ! Donc oui, c'est sûr, avec moi, tu vas être servie! Une réconciliation ? Oui, c'est sûr, mais pas forcément pour tout de suite ! En tous cas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves que je les rends bien ! C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mais je suis pas toujours sûre du résultat. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je sais pas si les auteurs aiment pas, mais moi, j'écris toujours la fic en entier avant de commencer à la publier. Donc, je l'ai finie, et je peux te dire qu'elle fait environ 30 chapitres. Je dis environ, parce que j'ai pas fini le découpage, lol, et tu imagines bien que sur trente chapitres, je vais aussi parler des autres. En fait, y'a trois couples principaux, Hermione/Ron, bien sûr, mais aussi Ginny/Drago, et Harry/la nouvelle. Voilà, tu sais tout. Encore merci pour ta review, et surtout, à bientôt pour la suite !  
  
Karine l'usurpatrice Salut ! Alors, j'ai pas tout compris à vos histoires avec Bob Chiri, mais tant qu'on me dit qu'on aime ma fic, j'accueille tout le monde à bras ouverts ! lol Donc, bienvenue à toi, et merci pour ta review. Tu vois, j'ai fait de mon mieux question rapidité, et j'espère que ça t'ira ! En tout cas, t'as vraiment intérêt à être au rendez-vous ! lol Je te dis donc encore merci, et à très bientôt !  
  
Chiyo Salut ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Et ouais, tous les deux, on les changera jamais ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, non ? Hermione, jalouse ?!? Non ... Jamais de la vie ! lol POur Ginny et Drago, moi aussi je les trouve trop bien ensemble, ils sont tellement explosifs tous les deux que ça ne peut que faire des étincelles ! Pour la suite, ben, voilà, j'espère que ça t'ira. Encore un gros merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu me dis, et rendez-vous sans faute au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !  
  
Stephanie Et voilà, tes désirs sont des ordres ! lol N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite !  
  
Lunenoire Salut ! Ah non, pas Harry/Ginny ! Moi, ce que j'aime, c'est les disputes, et avec eux ... ben c'est plus dur. Donc, désolée, mais j'espère que tu liras la suite quand même. En tout cas, je peux te jurer que pour les disputes Ron/Hermione, tu seras servie. Alors, tu restes ? A bientôt !  
  
Paprika Star J'te l'fais pas dire ! Et j'espère bien, parce que c'est justement ce que je veux faire ! lol Pour la suite, vois plus bas, et n'oublie pas de me faire part de tes impressions à la fin ! A bientôt !  
  
Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
  
Bon, je crois que c'est tout ... Ah non, je voulais aussi vous dire que si vous trouvez plus de fautes que d'habitude, c'est que j'ai écrit ces réponses sous WordPad, qui ne connait malheureusement pas le correcteur d'orthographe. Voilà, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !  
  
Bisous à tous !  
  
Julie

Du côté de Ginny et Drago, les choses n'allaient pas mieux.

Elles s'étaient gâtées dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la Grande Salle, quand il avait fallu choisir le dortoir. Drago ne voulait pas, en aucun cas, ne serait-ce que s'approcher du dortoir des Gryffondors « ces sales bâtards ! »

« - Eh ! Je te signale que j'en fais partie.

- Mais je sais Weasel, je sais. C'est bien ce que je dis ...

- Sale fouine ! Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ?

- Pourquoi je changerais ? Pour plaire à une rouquine qui ne peut même pas se payer une nouvelle jupe ?

- Toujours aussi drôle Malefoy ! Je comprends vraiment pas ce que les Serpentards te trouvent ...

- Oh mais rien, ou si peu ... Je suis jeune, beau, riche, j'ai le sang le plus pur qui existe, ma famille est influente ...

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris l'idée ... En tout cas, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ...

- Pourquoi je serais modeste ? La modestie, c'est pour les faibles ...

- Tu sais, Malefoy, la plupart des famille de Sang-Purs ne produisent plus que des dégénérés. La faute aux mariages consanguins, sans doute ... ironisa-t-elle.

- Espèce de sale ...

- Vas-y, achève, je t'en prie, mon cher Malefoy ... Tu ne voudrais pas insulter la mère de ton enfant ...

- T'as raison, qu'on en finisse ! Allons dans mon dortoir, je ne voudrais pas me salir dans un dortoir de Gryffondor !

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie de discuter pendant des heures avec toi pour un truc aussi ridicule, alors d'accord.

- Suis-moi, mais ne touche à rien, d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à tout désinfecter après ton passage !

- Toujours aussi aimable, mon amour ... ironisa-t-elle à nouveau, secrètement exaspérée.

- Arrête, je vais vomir !

- Allons-y Malefoy ! Avant que j'ai un geste malencontreux ...

- Je voudrais bien voir ça ...

- T'es à deux doigts !

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur d'une gamine ...

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la gamine ?

- Non, mais je meurs d'envie de le savoir ...

- Tu ... Ecoute, Malefoy, si on essayait d'être un minimum adulte, on pourrait mettre le bébé en marche, et ensuite, on se relaie pour s'en occuper, et on se verra le moins possible. Si t'es d'accord bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle, mielleuse.

- Ouais, on fait ça. Moins je te verrais, mieux ça vaudra. Pour nous deux. Allez, suis-moi ! »

Et il la conduisit jusqu'à son dortoir privé, privilège des Préfets-en-Chef. Son entrée était défendue par un superbe tableau représentant un chevalier en armure qui emmenait sa dulcinée sur son cheval blanc dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

« Ever ! » prononça-t-il à voix haute. Le tableau pivota, et Drago s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

'Tiens, un reste de galanterie' pensa-t-elle, étonnée.

Une fois passée la porte, elle pénétra dans une grande pièce ronde. Une cheminée était encastrée à l'opposée de l'entrée, et deux fauteuils en cuir vert étaient disposés devant elle. Les murs en pierre étaient recouverts, par endroit, de tableaux. Une bibliothèque en bois sombre était disposée dans un coin, recouverte de précieux livres reliés. Au sol, plusieurs tapis à dominante rouge réchauffaient la pierre.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Ginny s'attendait, c'était une pièce très chaleureuse, très humaine. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais imaginé que Drago puisse vivre dans une pièce aussi accueillante, aussi agréable.

« - Ben alors, tu avances ou non Weasel ? J'ai pas toute la journée, moi ! J'ai une vie !

- Ben voyons, marmonna-t-elle. T'as raison, qu'on en finisse !

- Bien, ce sera donc un garçon, évidemment, les Malefoy n'ont jamais de filles ! Et pour le prénom ... Alexandre Drago Malefoy. Bon, maintenant que c'est décidé, pose ton index dessus, qu'on en finisse !

- ... suffoqua Ginny.

- Ben alors, Weasel, tu dors ?

- Non, mais tu as vraiment cru que j'allais accepter ça ?!? Tu me prends pour qui ? Qui a dit que tu pouvais décider de tout sans me consulter, et que je ne dirais rien ? Ca va pas la tête ?

- Quoi, c'est le deuxième prénom qui te plait pas ? On peut peut-être négocier sur ce point, si tu y tiens. Je te laisse choisir le troisième prénom si tu veux ...

- Oui, c'est le deuxième prénom, et le premier, et même le sexe.

- Ouh ... Mais la petite se rebelle, on dirait ... Vas-y, exprime-toi !

- Tout d'abord, je n'veux pas d'un garçon. Si on regarde ta famille et la mienne, je pense qu'il y a déjà bien assez de garçons comme ça. Donc, je veux une fille. Ensuite, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne veux pas d'un prénom pompeux et arrogant comme ceux qu'on choisit dans ta famille ! Et pour finir, cette habitude de donner le nom du père comme deuxième prénom au fis, je trouve ça d'un ridicule !

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, par Merlin ! Cet enfant est un Malefoy, et les Malefoy n'ont jamais de fille ! Et ils portent le prénom choisi par leur père ! Et ça ne risque pas de changer avec moi !

- Cet enfant n'est pas un Malefoy ! Il est le mélange des gênes des Malefoy ET des Weasley ! Alors pour lui, on va choisir, tous les deux !!!

- Tu rêves ! articula-t-il.

- C'est simple, tant qu'on n'a pas discuté, je ne pose pas mon index sur ce bébé !

- Très bien, puisque tu veux jouer à ça, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Et prenant le bébé par un pied, il le jeta plus qu'il ne le posa sur un fauteuil, et, posant son index sur son front, il prononça :

« Garçon, Alexandre Drago Malefoy. »

Aussitôt, au lieu de devenir un véritable enfant, la poupée dit, avec la voix du Professeur Summers :

« Non, non Mr Malefoy ! Il vous est interdit de d'activer cet enfant seul. L'activation ne doit résulter que d'un accord entre les deux partenaires. Alors, ne recommencez que quand vous vous serez mis d'accord avec Melle Weasley ! »

Ginny éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de Malefoy.

« - Ha, ha ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Bon, t'es prêt à en discuter avec moi, maintenant ?

- La ferme Weasel ! dit-il, vexé.

- C'est pas en étant grossier que tu vas arranger les choses ! C'est comme ça que tu veux éduquer ta fille ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, articula-t-il.

- Alors on est mal barrés, parce que je ne te laisserai pas décider de tout ! On sera un couple moderne ou rien du tout !

- Alors ce sera rien du tout !

- C'est aussi ce que j'aurais choisi en temps normal, mais là, on n'a pas le choix, alors remballe un peu ton orgueil de Malefoy, et fais un effort, tu veux ?

- Espèce de ...

- Malefoy ! Un effort, tu sais ce que c'est ? On n'a pas besoin de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. On se met d'accord pour le bébé, et ensuite ... Et bien, personne n'a dit qu'on devait être un couple marié ! On a qu'à dire qu'on est divorcés, on a la garde alternée, une semaine toi, une semaine moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Chez moi, ce sont les femmes qui s'occupent des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient cinq ans, si ce sont des garçons, et jusqu'à leur mariage si ce sont des filles ! Et il est pas question que ça change !

- Mais t'es un vrai macho ! On n'est plus au XVIIIème siècle, tu sais ! Si tu voulais te la couler douce en laissant les femmes bosser, fallait naître il y a deux siècles ! Compte pas sur moi pour faire tout le boulot ! De toute façon, on n'est pas mariés !

- Encore heureux ! Mon père me tuerait si j'épousais une Weasley !

- Et tu crois que mes parents seraient heureux d'apprendre que j'ai épousé un Malefoy ?!?

- Ben, ils devraient. C'est un grand honneur, et toi et ta famille, vous devriez me remercier à genoux pour ça !

- Non, mais je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui, Malefoy ?

- Mais, pour ce que je suis ! Le seul héritier d'une des plus grandes familles du monde des sorciers !

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, on dirait !

- Weasley, je te l'ai déjà dit ...

- Oui, je sais, le coupa Ginny, la modestie, c'est pour les faibles ...

- Exactement.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, dit Ginny, soudain sérieuse, tu ne devrais pas être si heureux d'appartenir à une grande famille de Sang Purs, comme vous dites.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

- Vois les choses en face : ton père est un Mangemort, ta mère est une statue de glace, et tu es fils unique. Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus heureux que moi, avec ma famille nombreuse et mes problèmes d'argent ? »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Deux hommes et un couffin

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu cette suite, et que vous n'êtes pas en train de me maudire, de faire du vaudou sur mon dos, ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc, avant tout, je m'excuse, mais la raison que je vous avais donnée la dernière fois est toujours valable ! Parfois les mecs peuvent être tellement collants ! lol Mais bon, on s'en plaint pas … J

Bon, allez, j'arrête de lui taper dessus alors qu'il peut pas se défendre, et je me lance dans les réponses aux reviews, en m'excusant encore une fois, et en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que vous lirez, et surtout, que vous aimerez cette suite ! N'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre avis à la fin de votre lecture ! Mille fois merci, et à bientôt ! Bon, j'arrête de blablater. Promis …

Bob Chiri Salut !!! Merci ! Moi aussi je les adore, parce que eux, ils se détestent vraiment. J'peux leur faire dire encore plus de méchancetés que Ron et Hermione ! lol Moi aussi, j'aime bien, Alexandre, Alex, quoi. Pour la suite, ben, fallait quand même que la tradition soit un peu respectée … Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny, elle a toujours su se défendre, non ? Je sais, Malefoy est insupportable, mais personnellement, j'ai jamais aimé les fics où Drago est tout de suite super gentil, on sait même pas pourquoi. Pour moi, il doit être conditionné par l'éducation qu'il a reçue, au moins au début, et quand on voit son père … Mais bon, il fait quand même quelques efforts, tu verras … ben, apparemment, tout le monde est persuadé que le prochain chapitre sera Harry/la nouvelle, mais non. Je fonctionne pas avec une logique un chapitre par couple. Ca c'est juste trouvé comme ça, c'est tout. Donc, le prochain chapitre parlera de … ben, tu verras bien ! lol et ouais, Hermione et Ron se disputent tout le temps, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! lol Moi aussi, j'adorerais les voir se disputer, mais je crois que je préfèrerais encore être à a place d'Hermione … lol Pauvre Drago … lol J'adore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs … J Pour la longueur des reviews, pas de problème, au contraire, continue, j'adore ça !!! lol Donc, un énorme merci pour ta fidélité et le temps que tu prends pour me donner ton avis, continue comme ça ! lol A très bientôt et encore merci !

Virg05 MERCI !!! ben ouais, c'est clair que Malefoy est insupportable, mais Ginny ne peut pas plus activer le bébé sans Drago que Drago sans elle. Donc elle va être obligée de le supporter … Je sais, Alexandre, c'est un peu ringard, mais de un, moi, j'aime bien Alex, et de deux, c'est le fils de Drago Malefoy, qui est lui-même le fils de Lucius Malefoy. J'allais pas appeler le bébé Bob ! lol Et pour le deuxième prénom, on y peut rien, c'est une tradition chez les Malefoy ! Mais Ginny ne va pas se laisser faire, ne t'inquiète pas ! lol Moi aussi je suis une fille, après tout ! lol Donc, je t'attends au prochain chapitre, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis, et encore merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

Benelie Toi, t'as vraiment l'art d'avoir un chapitre de retard ! lol Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas d'oublier mes très très très (y'avait combien de très ? lol) fidèles lecteurs ! Aucun danger ! Bien fait pour Drago, hein ? Et ça va pas s'améliorer ! lol Pour l'avenir explosif, ben dis donc, t'es une grande voyante, toi, non ? lol En tout cas, un grand merci pour avoir lu ma fic, et m'avoir laissé un, non, deux, commentaires ! J'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre (qui arrivera rapidement, promis) ! A très bientôt !!!

Lovely Hermione Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vouloir frapper Drago ?!? lol Je suis contente que ça te plaise même si on parle pas tout le temps de Ron et d'Hermione, c'est ce qui me faisait peur ! Donc, un grand merci, et à très bientôt pour la suite ! (j'essaierais de me dépêcher, promis !)

Paprika Star Une date limite ? Ben, j'en sais rien … Bien sûr que non, Ginny n'a pas tort ! A bas les mecs ! lol Oui, tu m'as déjà dit que t'adorais ce couple, mais je m'en lasse pas ! lol En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, n'oublie pas de me laisser ton avis à la fin ! Bye ! A bientôt !

Allima Encore une ! Mais laissez les dents de Drago tranquille !!! lol Il est beaucoup plus mignon avec que sans ! Ouais, c'est clair que ces gosses sont mal barrés, mais au moins, ils auront du caractère ! lol Peut-être même un peu trop ! La relation Drago/Ginny va évoluer, évidemment, mais je crois qu'ils sont trop différents pour avoir une relation vraiment … calme. Lol En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aies envie de connaître la réponse à toutes tes questions, mais je crois que le seul moyen, c'est de lire la suite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? lol Je t'attends donc au prochain chapitre, avec tes impressions ! A très bientôt ! Biz

Diosa Ouah ! Et encore un record, un ! Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de le signaler, si t'as l'intention de faire la même chose à chaque fois, ce dont je ne me plains pas, bien au contraire ! lol Continue comme ça ! Je sais, c'est un mélange explosif, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, non ? Roméo et Juliette ? Peut-être un peu, mais moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que eux se détestent, contrairement à Roméo et Juliette. Ca donne lui à des disputes très intéressantes, et je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire partager mon point de vue ! lol Ca me fait aussi très plaisir que tu trouves que les caractères sont bien rendus, parce que toujours ce qui me donne le plus de mal. Je suis toujours en train de me demander « Est-ce qu'ils réagiraient vraiment comme ça ? » Mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour les Drago tout gentils ! J'ai toujours détesté ça ! Je dis pas qu'il va pas changer dans ma fic, mais au moins, au début, il est t égal à lui-même, et ensuite il évolue. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'essayerais de faire, même si je garantie pas le résultat ! C'est sûr qu'il est énervant, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Pour Ginny, t'inquiète, elle a rien perdu de son caractère, même si parfois elle s'écrase un peu trop … Elle se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, promis. C'est sûr que par moment, la tête de Drago doit être très drôle à voir, mais malheureusement, j'ai pas encore les moyens (ou le talent, d'ailleurs !) pour tourner un film. Donc, il te reste plus qu'à imaginer ! lol Pour la longueur, c'est peut-être naturel pour toi, mais c'est très rare, et j'avoue que ça fait très plaisir, parce que tu détailles ce que tu aimes, et ce que tu penses, et ça m'aide beaucoup ! Donc, un gros, un immense MERCI !!! Seule petite erreur de ta part, lol, je suis pas logique ! J Donc, désolée, mais faudra encore attendre un petit peu pour la nouvelle. Le prochain chapitre ne parlera pas d'elle. Mais oui, elle sera répartie, comme tout le monde. Tu vois, j'ai quand même répondu à une question ! Mais pour les autres, faudra lire la suite ! lol En tout cas, merci pour tout, et surtout, continue de me donner ton avis ! A très bientôt !

Sasha krum Salut ! Seulement un point ? T'es dure ! lol Il répond rien, justement. Enfin, tu verras … Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et n'oublie pas de venir lire la suite, et de me dire ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt

Voilà, c'est fini ! Un grand merci à toutes, (et à tous, éventuellement, mais j'y crois pas trop !), j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en prends à l'écrire, et que vous continuerez à me donner vos avis, que j'attends toujours avec autant d'impatience ! Donc, un dernier merci, et bonne lecture !

A très bientôt !

Julie

- Vois les choses en face : ton père est un Mangemort, ta mère est une statue de glace, et tu es fils unique. Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus heureux que moi, avec ma famille nombreuse et mes problèmes d'argent ? »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Drago lui assena une gifle retentissante.

« - Ne t'avise ... plus ... jamais ... d'insulter ... ma ... famille ! articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ... je ... »

Mais Drago avait déjà quitté la pièce en claquant la porte.

'Oups, pensa-t-elle, j'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça ! J'ai l'air maligne, maintenant, avec ce bébé et mon partenaire fâché à mort !'

Pendant ce temps, Ron, qui avait été rejoint par Harry, père unique d'une poupée inerte jusqu'au soir, était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

« - Mais enfin, comment ça fonctionne ces choses-là ? Elle pleurait. Je l'ai changée, deux fois, et elle a trouvé le moyen de pisser sur le lit d'Hermione, qui, entre parenthèses, va me massacrer. Elle pleurait toujours. Alors je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais, et t'as dit qu'elle avait peut-être faim. Alors on lui a donné à manger, un biberon entier. Et, au passage, elle en a renversé, partout ! Et elle a continué à pleurer ! Ensuite, tu as pensé qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse son rot ! On l'a secouée dans tous les sens, et elle a fini par le faire, son putain de rot, même que c'était absolument dégoûtant ! Et elle continuait toujours de pleurer ! Ca fait maintenant une demie-heure qu'on la secoue dans tous les sens, qu'on la promène, qu'on lui chante toutes les chansons qu'on connaît, et Mademoiselle pleure toujours ! Putain, j'en ai marre, j'ai plus d'idées, et mes oreilles vont exploser ! En tout cas, je vois mieux la ressemblance avec sa mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, t'as une idée ? Parce que moi, la seule qui me reste, c'est l'étouffer sous un oreiller, ou la jeter contre un mur pour qu'elle s'arrête !

- Ben, là, je sais vraiment plus ! Peut-être qu'elle est malade ...

- Putain, c'est un bébé artificiel qui a été activé y'a pas une heure, et elle est pas sortie de cette chambre depuis. Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle aie attrapé une putain de maladie !!!

- Ronald Weasley ! Je suis là depuis cinq minutes à peine, et je t'ai déjà entendu dire plusieurs gros mots ! C'est comme ça que tu veux élever ta fille ? Donne-la moi ! intervint Hermione, qui était entrée dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes, mais que, dans le feu de l'action, aucun des garçons n'avait remarquée.

- Manquait plus qu'ça ! La mère outragée ! marmonna Ron, qui n'en transféra pas moins sa fille dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry, t'as pas un bébé à toi ?

- Nan, j'ai pas le droit de l'activer avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle !

- Oh ... Une nouvelle ! Faut espérer que ce sera pas une Serpentard ! Tu sais d'où elle vient ?

- De ... Durmstrang, je crois ...

- Oh là, là, mauvais pour toi ça ! La plupart vont à Serpentard ...

- Ouais, comme ton cher Vicky, intervint Ron, hargneux.

- Ron ! articula Hermione d'un ton menaçant. Ne commence pas ! »

Tout en parlant, elle avait bercé la petite Sarah dans ses bras, et le bébé, miraculeusement, s'était arrêtée de pleurer.

« - Mais ?!? Comment t'as fait ? Ca fait une heure qu'on essaie de la calmer, Harry et moi, et toi tu débarques, et tu la calme instantanément ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron, l'instinct maternel ! Elle voulait sa maman, c'est tout !

- Ben voyons ! Et ça revendique l'égalité homme-femme, après !

- Allez, Ronnichou, fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

- Ronnichou ?!? D'accord, Hermignogne !

- Bon, les gars, ça va p'être aller, vous vous êtes assez disputés pour aujourd'hui, vous croyez pas ?

- Oh toi, tais-toi, Harrynounet ! » le coupa Hermione.

Harry manqua s'étrangler en entendant le surnom que son amie venait de lui trouver, tandis que les deux parents de la petite Sarah éclataient de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« - Je vais vous ...

- Eh, du calme Harrynounet, tu ne peux rien me faire, j'ai un bébé dans les bras ! le taquina Hermione, bien en sécurité avec Sarah serrée contre elle.

- Et ouais, Harrynounet, tu ne peux rien faire, nous on a un bébé, et pas toi. Dommage ! se moqua Ron à son tour.

- Et Ronnichou, imbécile, c'est Hermione qui a le bébé, pas toi ! »

Et Harry s'empressa de jeter un sort de Jambesencoton à son ami, qui tomba immédiatement au sol, désormais incapable de se tenir debout.

« - Eh !!! C'est pas juste ! protesta Ron. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on attaque ?

- Parce que tu es le seul qui est assez crétin pour se vanter d'être intouchable quand il ne l'est pas ! expliqua Hermione, moqueuse.

- N'empêche, c'est pas juste. En plus, c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse d'être un imbécile, ou un crétin, au choix !

- Mais non, Ron, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime ! » le rassura Hermione, sans être vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle disait.

Ron, trop occupé à décrypter l'éventuel sens caché des paroles de la mère de sa fille, ne releva pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Harry ne s'en priva pas, trop heureux de trouver un moyen de se venger de celle qui venait de se moquer de lui à l'instant :

« - Ah bon, tu l'aimes ? Et ... comment tu l'aimes ? » insinua-t-il lourdement.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns, mais réussit à répondre sans bégayer :

« - T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, idiot ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Ben voyons, » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Mais Hermione, déjà, se tournait vers Ron en souriant d'un air malicieux :

« - Tu vois Ronnichou, que t'es pas le seul à être traité d'idiot !

- C'est vrai, constata-t-il. Je me sens nettement mieux maintenant ! »

C'est le moment que choisit Sarah pour rappeler qu'elle était toujours là, en hurlant de tous ses poumons, qu'elle avait pourtant petits, ce dont ses parents doutaient de plus en plus.

« - Cette fois, c'est ton tour, 'Mione !

- Ouais ... Génial !

- Pendant ce temps-là, Ron et moi, on va aller voir à l'entrée si la nouvelle ne pointe pas le bout de son nez ...

- C'est ça, lâcheurs !

- Chacun son tour, ma jolie ! conclut Ron, avant de prendre, lâchement d'après Hermione, la fuite.

- Euh ... désolé ! » lança Harry, en lui lançant un regard penaud, avant de suivre son meilleur ami hors de la pièce, abandonnant une Hermione pas beaucoup plus rassurée que Ron une heure auparavant.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rapprochements inattendus

Coucou ! Je sais que je suis très, très, très (qui a dit très ?) en retard, et je reviens même si je suis à peu près sûre que vous devez me détester. En tout cas, moi, si un auteur me faisait un coup pareil … Mais bon. J'ai une raison. Une très bonne raison. Je n'avais plus la moindre possibilité d'accès à internet. En fait, j'ai emménagé dans un studio, et je n'avais même plus d'ordinateur. Là, je suis chez mes parents et j'en profite donc pour vous livrer, avec toutes mes excuses, ce nouveau chapitre, que j'essaierai de faire suivre par ses petits frères et sœurs très bientôt, puisque je devrais avoir Internet à la fin du mois. Donc, j'arrête de raconter ma vie pour vous demander encore une fois, à genoux de m'excuser, et je réponds à vos reviews, qui m'ont fait, comme toujours, énormément plaisir.

Angel of shadow Merci beaucoup ! Je sais que pour la suite rapide, ça a pas été ça, cette fois, et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas totalement oublié mon histoire, et que tu prendras quand même plaisir à lire la suite ! A bientôt !

LovelyHermione Je suis contente que la dispute t'ait plu, je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Euh … pour les produits toxiques … j'espère que tu plaisantais … non !!! Piti ! (hurlement d'agonie) Rappelle-toi que tu as besoin de moi pour la suite ! Non ? AU SECOURS, MAMAN !!! lol

Sasha krum Nan, y'a pas de bébés dans mon entourage immédiat, mais disons que cette scène est dédiée à un bébé qui m'en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! lol Je suis contente que tu trouves cette scène rafraîchissante, j'essaie d'en mettre de temps en temps pour que cette fic ne soit pas trop grave, et surtout, uniquement constituée de disputes ! lol Mais bon, pour Gin et Dray, ben … ça sera dur ! lol

Virg05 Merci, merci, merci ! Je devrais peut-être pas, mais je suis comme tout le monde, j'adore les compliments ! lol Pour la rapidité de la suite … hum … je m'excuse ! lol Et j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça se reproduise pas. Oui, Hermione s'est fait avoir, mais bon, c'est chacun son tour ! Quant à Ron, oui, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est aveugle ! Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il retrouvera la vue … C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas doués avec les bébés, mais bon, c'est un trait commun à tous les mecs, non ? lol Et puis, je sais pas, j'ai toujours trouvé drôle les mecs complètements perdus avec un bébé sur les bras ! relol Mais bon, ça veut pas dire que les filles sont beaucoup plus doué, comme tu peux le voir ! T'aime toujours pas Alex ? Et pourquoi Alexandre sanguinaire ? Il était pas sanguinaire, Alexandre le Grand ! Enfin bref. Lol Samuel, j'aime moins, et pi de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui choisis ! Et toc ! Désolée pour cet accès d'infantilisme, mais bon, il est tard ! lol Pour le cas du deuxième enfant, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts ! lol Faudrait déjà qu'il puisse approcher d'elle sans qu'elle lui arrache les yeux ! Quant au record, désolée, mais j'abandonne, sinon, il faudrait que je compte les mots, et j'ai vraiment pas le courage ! Alors on va dire que tu es première égalité, comme ça, pas de jaloux. Ok ? Bon, alors je te redis un grand merci, et surtout, je t'attends au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

BoB Chiri Salut ! Merci, merci, merci ! lol T'inquiète, la nouvelle va arriver ! Patience ! Pour Ron et Hermione, j'espère bien qu'ils sont drôles, ils sont là pour ça ! C'est toujours drôles les gens qui s'aiment mais qui s'en rendent pas compte. Enfin, surtout pour les autres, mais bon. Ouah, pas mal pour la nouvelle, bonne déduction ! Mais va falloir que tu t'arrête là, parce sinon je serais obligée de te tuer ! lol Je suis contente que tu aimes les surnoms, j'ai essayé de les rendre aussi drôles que possible, mais bon … Bien sûr que Drago et Ginny sont pas méchants … Qui ose dire le contraire ? lol Mais bon, quand ils sont ensemble, c'est pas de leur faute, mais il y a comme … des étincelles dans l'air, dirais-je ! J Et bien sûr, je m'excuse pour le retard, et j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite, et de me donner ton avis ! A bientôt !

Sandrine Lupin Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te dire comme ça va finir ! lol C'est vrai que Ron aurait pu écrire à sa mère, mais bon, c'est vrai aussi qu'il est un peu bête, donc … J J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le retard, et que je te retrouverai au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Paprika Star Salut ! Non, une claque, ça fait jamais du bien, mais faut avouer que sur ce coup-là, elle avait pas été très sympa ! Pour Ron et Hermione, tu as raison, vive l'alternance ! lol T'inquiète pas pour la nouvelle, elle arrivera bien assez tôt ! lol En tout cas, encore pardon pour le retard, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Bucky013 Salut ! Non, non, j'abandonne pas, contrairement aux apparences ! lol Encore pardon ! Je suis contente que les surnoms t'aient plu ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la nouvelle sera conforme à vos espérances, du moins, j'espère ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Allima Coucou ! Et si, tu vas laisser ses dents tranquilles ! Parce que moi, j'ai toujours préféré les mecs avec des dents aux mecs sans dents ! Va savoir pourquoi … lol Tu crois pas qu'elle l'avait un peu mérité, sa claque ? C'est pas un lâche, le père, disons qu'il est juste … prudent. Quant à la nouvelle élève, ben, t'as tout bon ! Faut attendre ! lol En tout cas, je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon retard, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et que tu seras quand même au rendez-vous pour la suite ! A bientôt

Diosa Coucou ! Si j'ai pas honte ? Ben non, même pas. Enfin si, j'ai honte d'avoir tellement de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas honte d'entretenir le suspens. Alors là, pas du tout ! lol Nan, l'est pas très habile. Mais bon, c'est un mec ! Ca dit tout ! lol Et oui, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviendraient sans nous ? On se l'demande ! J Où j'ai été chercher ces surnoms ? Ben … Pour tout te dire, Harrynounet a été construit sur le même modèle que j'utilise pour nommer les petits amis de mes amies, donc … Pour te donner un exemple, pendant un temps, on a Fredounet … lol Mai je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire, ça prouve que j'ai réussi ! Et oui, je crois que tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimais Harry, mais bon, je survivrais … lol Pour Hermione, t'inquiète, elle s'en sortira pas toujours. Et Harry non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! lol Ginny et Drago, un terrain d'entente ?!? Tu rigoles ! En tout cas, c'est sûr que leur relation, si relation il y a, ne sera jamais ce qu'on pourrait appeler une relation tranquille. Mais c'est pas plus mal, non ? Encore pardon pour le retard, et pitié, ne m'abandonne pas, j'adore tes reviews, elles me font rire ! A très bientôt j'espère !

Bee orchid Coucou ! C'est marrant, j'ai deux fois ta review ! lol En tout cas, merci ! Et oui, je suis pour l'égalité homme/femme ! Enfin … dans certains cas ! lol Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu liras la duite ! A bientôt !

Chiyo Salut ! Pas grave, je suis pas vraiment bien placée pour te faire une remarque sur la ponctualité, tu crois pas ? lol en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et d'avoir aimé, et à très bientôt j'espère !

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et que vous continuerez à répondre présentes ! A très bientôt !

Julie

Quelques minutes après que Drago ait quitté la pièce en l'y laissant, Ginny faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle avait réussi à y arriver en suivant Pansy Parkinson qu'elle avait croisée dans un couloir, mais elle n'avait pas osé la suivre à l'intérieur. Alors elle faisait les cent pas devant, attendant Drago, en espérant qu'il s'y trouvait bien, et qu'il avait l'intention d'en sortir avant l'année prochaine.

Pour une fois, elle eut de la chance, car le blond Serpentard sortit de la Salle commune environ dix minutes plus tard. Quand il leva la tête, Ginny fut surprise. Il n'arborait pas son air perpétuellement renfrogné et froid, non, au contraire, il avait l'air perdu. Perdu, et triste.

Mais, dès qu'il l'aperçut, il reprit son masque habituel, fait à la fois de dédain et de prétention.

« - Weasel ! Quelle ... surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ecoute, Malefoy, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Ouah, une Weasley me fait des excuses. Je devrais me sentir flatté ... Est-ce que je me sens flatté ? continua-t-il, ironique. Ben, pour tout dire, non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu vas pas me faciliter la tâche, hein, Malefoy !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ... Bon, écoute, je vais essayer de te parler un langage que tu pourras comprendre.

- Je préfère ne pas chercher ce que tu insinues ... Je risquerais encore une fois de m'énerver ... conclut-il, d'un air plutôt inquiétant.

- T'emballe pas Malefoy, je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais stupide, je voulais simplement dire que ... Bon, et puis zut, j'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Ecoute, si on fait pas ce devoir, on aura un zéro, et je pense que ni toi, ni moi n'avons envie de ça ...

- Pour une fois, tu n'as pas tort, la Belette !

- Merci la Fouine !

- Weasley ! dit-il d'un ait menaçant.

- Ben quoi ?!? Tu m'appelles la Belette, j't'appelle la Fouine, ça me paraît plutôt équitable ! Pas toi ?

- Méfie-toi, Weasley, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'énerver ...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton Papa ? Ou mieux peut-être, ton futur maître ! »

Drago lui tourna le dos, fit un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser, respira plusieurs fois profondément, et se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui se mordait à nouveau la langue.

' Pour une tentative de réconciliation, c'est réussi ! Finalement, tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ... J'aurais du écouter Maman ! Mais bon, s'il arrêtait de me provoquer, lui, aussi ! Quel crétin !'

« - Ecoute Weasley, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! T'as raison, je n'ai aucune envie de me taper un zéro. Alors ce travail, on va le faire. Je propose donc ... un compromis.

- Toi, Malefoy, tu connais le mot compromis ?!? répéta Ginny incrédule.

'Ginny, la langue, sept fois dans la bouche, t'as déjà oublié ?' se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à relancer leur dispute.

- Disons que ça m'arrive, quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, expliqua-t-il avec un étrange sourire qu'elle ne chercha pas à interpréter.

- D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de revenir sur le sexe masculin du bébé. C'est une tradition dans ma famille, et apparemment, c'est quasiment la même chose dans la tienne ... Par contre ... continua-t-il, pour couper court à la protestation naissante de Ginny, par contre, je veux bien qu'on négocie sur le prénom.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'on le choisisse tous les deux.

- Je ... Ginny réfléchit quelques instants. C'était plus qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir obtenir de lui. C'était même relativement inespéré. C'est d'accord. Tu as des idées de prénoms ?

- Oui, que dirais-tu de ...William ?

- Trop guindé, et puis, j'ai déjà un frère qui s'appelle Bill, alors ... Je dis Joker.

- Joker ?!? répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

- Ben oui, c'est moldu. Ca veut dire, en gros, que tu n'en veux pas.

- Moldu, ben voyons, marmonna-t-il, mais il ne protesta pas plus avant. D'accord, alors que penses-tu de ... Victor ?

- Eh, c'est un bébé, pas un vieillard ! protesta Ginny. Joker.

- Bon, et que penses-tu alors de ... Jonathan ?

- Joker.

- Andrew ?

- Joker.

- Mickaël ?

- Joker.

- Bien, puisque tu es si forte, tu proposes quoi, toi, Weasley ?

- D'accord. J'ai pensé à ... Samuel ?

- Non.

- Daniel ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- Simon ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?!?

- D'accord, alors, ma dernière proposition ... et pourquoi pas ... Gabriel ?

- Gabriel ?!? Gabriel Malefoy ... Gabriel Alexandre Malefoy ... oui, tu as raison, pourquoi pas ...

- Eh ! Qui a dit que tu pouvais choisir le deuxième prénom ? Puisque c'est ça, okay, mais ce sera Gabriel Alexandre Malefoy Weasley.

- T'es pas un peu folle ? Accoler ton nom à celui des Malefoy !?! T'es tombée sur la tête ?

- C'est ça ou rien. Après tout, c'est aussi mon enfant, non ? C'est normal qu'il porte mon nom !

- Hum, tu as raison Weasley. Si tu y tiens ... acquiesça-t-il, un peu trop vite au goût de Ginny, qui le soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup, et toujours avec son air inquiétant.

- Bon, alors, on se lance ? demanda la jeune fille, refusant de s'attarder à ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

- Ouais, mais on a intérêt à aller dans mon dortoir, il est plus près, et surtout, il est calme.

- Okay. »

Une fois revenus dans le dortoir de Drago, tous deux posèrent leur index droit sur le front de la poupée, que Drago tenait dans ses bras, et dirent à haute voix :

« Garçon. Gabriel Alexandre Malefoy Weasley. »

Aussitôt, la poupée s'anima, son teint rosit, de minuscules tâches de rousseur apparurent sur ses joues, tandis qu'un fin duvet d'un blond vénitien tirant sur le roux couvrait sa petite tête. Le bébé ouvrait sur le monde de grands yeux d'un gris intense.

« - C'est dingue ! commenta Drago. Elle nous ressemble !

- Oui, renchérit Ginny, ça fait un drôle d'effet ! Un mélange de toi et moi ... » dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Drago posa le bébé dans le berceau qu'il venait de faire apparaître à partir d'une chaise, il n'était pas deuxième en Métamorphoses pour rien, puis il se tourna vers Ginny.

Sans un mot, mais d'un air décidé, il se dirigea vers elle, la prit aux épaules, et la plaqua contre le dur mur de pierre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ginny, stupéfaite.

Il se pencha vers elle, et, tout contre ses lèvres, il murmura :

« Ne me provoque plus jamais. Jamais. »

Puis il posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille en un baiser dur, violent, meurtrier, cherchant à lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

Il lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, et elle se débattit autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il lui maintenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête d'une main, et l'appuyait de tout son poids contre le mur. Rien n'y faisait, il ne la lâchait pas, resserrant au contraire son étreinte, et continuant à lui meurtrir les lèvres de sa bouche.

Soudain, elle cessa de se débattre, et commença à lui rendre son baiser, en se serrant contre lui. Leur baiser devint alors plus doux, même s'il était toujours aussi passionné. Le jeune homme dévorait toujours les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor, mais sans plus chercher à lui faire mal. Il ne voulait plus maintenant que lui faire partager son désir. Et elle y répondait.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait saisie, il la repoussa.

'Qu'elle soit maudite !' pensa-t-il. Il n'avait cherché qu'à la punir, à lui faire mal, et c'était ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de résister, qu'elle se mette à lui répondre.

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, sentir cette bouche, innocente, sur la sienne, qui répondait à son baiser, cela l'avait rendu fou. Oui, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait être que de la folie ! Comment expliquer sinon son envie de l'embrasser tendrement, comme s'il avait ... envie d'elle !?!

Lui, un Malefoy, avoir envie d'une Weasley !?! Et puis quoi encore ? C'était forcément de sa faute, à elle, cette ensorceleuse rousse !

Alors, prenant son air le plus méchant, il lui dit :

« Dégage, Weasley, et emmène le bébé ! Chez moi, ce sont les femmes qui s'occupent de ces choses-là, pour le moment. Allez, dégage ! »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny, perdue, lui obéit sans dire un mot, et partit, en serrant le bébé contre elle.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Celle qu'on n'attendait plu

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, très, très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus (au moins sur le net) vous et moi, mais voilà, enfin une bonne nouvelle (enfin, question de point de vue, je suppose, mais bon …) : j'ai Internet ! Et oui, vous avez bien lu, J'AI INTERNET !!!

Et je dois dire que j'ai été plus que ravie de voir le nombre de reviews que vous m'aviez laissé, et surtout, surtout, leur longueur ! Vous vous êtes déchaînées cette fois ! J'avais jamais vu des reviews aussi longues ! Je savais même pas que ça existait … lol

Enfin bref, place aux réponses, et ensuite, en avant le chapitre ! lol (ouh là, on voit vraiment que j'ai pas écrit depuis très longtemps, alors faut pas m'en vouloir ! lol )

BoB Chiri Coucou ! Nan, je comprends pas toujours grand chose à ce que tu racontes, mais bon, je fais avec … lol Et pour une fille qui sait pas quoi poser, je trouve que t'écris des reviews plutôt longues ! lol sinon, ben, je suis contente que tu me détestes pas, mais t'es sûre que c'est toujours pas le cas maintenant que j'ai récidivé, en pire, même, je crois ! Des dons de voyante ? Mais c'est génial, ça ! J Sinon, comment ça un peu court mon chapitre ! Non mais oh ! Ca se dit pas ce genre de chose ! Et tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu le trouves bon ! Il renie pas ses sentiments Drago, il … hum … il réfléchit. Et pis, oui, t'a raison, c'est un Malefoy, ça explique tout, non ? C'est bizarre ces p'tites bêtes-là ! Et tu sais, je crois que c'est réciproque, les Weasley aiment pas tellement les Malefoy non plus … Et je crois pas qu'Arthur serait ravi de savoir que sa fille a embrassé le blondinet ! Et moi aussi, je l'aime, mon Draginouchet ! Joker, c'est vrai, c'est pas mal comme prénom, mais je crois que je préfère quand même mon idée ! Gabriel c'est mieux ! Mieux si y'avait pas Weasley ! M'enfin, c'est ça qui fait tout le charme ! Tapette ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu fais bien de te la frapper sur ton bureau, vilain Dobby ! lol

Sinon, oui, c'est hyper constructif comme avis, j'en veux un autre tout pareil pour le chapitre qui va suivre ! C'est vrai que j'ai une vie, mais franchement je préfèrerais avoir le temps de répondre à vos reviews, vraiment ! Et puis, dans mon cas, c'est pas des exercices de maths, mais plutôt des disserts de droit. Et … oui, ta review est super longue ! Et moi, j'adore recevoir des longues reviews. Des très longues reviews ! En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments, mais permet moi de ne pas être d'accord avec toi : Ron est quand même vachement mieux que Drago !!! et t'inquiète, la-nouvelle-que-vous-attendez-tous-mais-qui-arrive-jamais-va-plus-trop-trop-tarder ! lol Et rassure-toi, Harry va revenir ! lol Donc, en bref, voici la suite, et moi, tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu me commentes aussi la suite ! A bientôt !

Chiyo Coucou ! Et mille pardons pour le retard !!! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, Drago et Ginny, pas mal, hein ? Attends, hé, quand Drago t'embrasse, ben, je crois que c'est difficile de résister, tu ne crois pas ? Ben ouais, c'est un macho, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Et pi t'inquiète, sa droite, il se la prendra bien à un moment où à un autre … Donc voilà, je continue, mais un peu tard c'est vrai ! Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, et que tu n'oublieras pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite ! A bientôt !

Gaelle griffondor Merci !

Virg05 Ouh là, merci ! Bon, pour la suite rapide, c'est pas encore ça, mais au moins, c'est une suite ! C'est vrai que Samuel c'est très joli aussi, mais j'ai toujours préféré Gabriel ! Un p'tit ange ? T'as de l'espoir, toi ! Avec les parents qu'il a … Pour Drago et les frères de Ginny, ben, faut bien vivre dangereusement de temps en temps ! lol C'est vrai qu'ils risquent de lui faire une tête au carré, mais bon … Et oui, rassure-toi, Ron retrouvera la vue un jour … même si c'est dans très, très longtemps …

Pour le record de la plus longue review, c'est vrai qu'il y a vraiment de a concurrence ces temps-ci, mais bon … Quaud à tes fics, ben décide toi, deux mois ça commence à être long ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Angel of shadow Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas oubliée, vraiment ! Moi c'est pas taper à l'ordinateur qui m'embête, c'est juste que je trouve pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, parce que j'ai plus une minute à moi ces temps-ci. Trop de travail … Enfin bref. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écrit, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

LovelyHermione La suite ? Ben, la voici la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et surtout, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis ! A bientôt !

Paprika Star Ben ouais, c'est cool les étincelles, non ? En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le suivant !

Benelie Ouais, c'était un rapprochement, et t'as encore rien vu … ;-) Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire … lire la suite ! A très bientôt !

Bee orchid Merci ! Ouais, toujours aussi poli, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! lol Pour sa tête, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, j'en ai peur … En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira … A bientôt !

Diosa Coucou ! Merci de ne pas m'abandonner ! Ca me réchauffe le cœur ! lol Non, sans rire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ouais, j'ai une vie, et elle est même un peu trop rempli à mon goût … Surtout en cours, je dois dire. En tout cas, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu, et que tu aimes les rapprochements Drago/Ginny, parce que tu risques d'être servie … T'as vraiment cru que je voulais appeler un enfant Joker ?!? Je suis pas sadique à ce point-là ! Même Rogue ferait pas un truc pareil ! En fait, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode de Friends où Rachel et Ross choisissent un prénom pour leur fille, je sais pas si tu connais. Et pour les pensées, je pense que si on pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens, on se marrerait bien, tu ne crois pas ? Ouais, Drago a récolté ce qu'il a semé … Et ça va continuer … lol J'espère que la suite va te plaire, et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses ! Quant à la petite nouvelle, elle arrivera un jour, promis zuré ! A bientôt !

Allima Oui, je sais, un studio sans ordinateur, c'est vraiment l'horreur !!! Vraiment ! Je le souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi ! lol Mais bon, ça y est, je suis sauvée ! Après de nombreuses péripéties, j'ai finalement réussi ! Pour en revenir à la fic, ouais, t'as raison, elle a du bol … Mais bon, à mon avis, elles ont toutes du bol, toutes autant qu'elles sont … Drago, Ron, Harry … C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chance ! Si seulement je savais où est cette école ! lol Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Gabriel ! En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira, et surtout, n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles ! A bientôt !

Et voilà, j'ai fini, je vous laisse lire la suite, simplement, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, et encore une fois, pardonnez-moi pour le retard, j'essaierai de ne plus recommencer !

A très bientôt !

Julie

Le soir était venu, et avec lui, l'habituel dîner dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves étaient installés à leur place habituelle, et s'attaquaient de bon cœur aux nombreux mets appétissants qui leur étaient proposés.

La seule chose inhabituelle dans la salle, c'était les berceaux qui fleurissaient ça et là, du côté des sixième et septième années.

A la table des Professeurs, présidée par le Professeur Dumbledore, aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude, Hagrid côtoyait Rogue, qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement enchanté de cette proximité, et Flitwick était en grande conversation avec Melle Summers. Cependant, une place était vide. Le Professeur MacGonagall manquait à l'appel.

Tous avaient entendu parler de l'arrivée prochaine d'une nouvelle élève, et s'attendaient donc à la voir surgir aux côtés de MacGonagall d'un instant à l'autre.

Aussi, quand le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte de la Grande Salle se fit entendre, toutes les conversations cessèrent instantanément, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

Et sous des centaines de regards interrogateurs, curieux, et le plus souvent, admiratifs, précédée de la vieille Professeur de Métamorphose, une jeune fille entra.

Et, elle était, réellement, digne de tant d'attention, aussi bien par son physique que par l'impression qu'elle dégageait.

C'était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, avec un long visage d'une belle couleur de miel doré, encadré de longue boucles d'un noir presque bleu. Elle avait un grand front intelligent, un nez aquilin, et une bouche d'un rouge cerise plus qu'attirant. Mais sa plus grande beauté, elle la tenait de ses grands yeux ombrés de longs cils, d'une étonnante couleur violette.

Telle qu'elle, elle était superbe, le genre de fille qui semblait presque irréelle à force de beauté.

Pour une fois, filles et garçons étaient unis par un même sentiment irraisonné d'admiration pure.

MacGonagall, majestueuse comme à son habitude, s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade qui supportait la table des Professeurs, se tourna vers les élèves attablés, et dit :

« Melle Dersujor nous arrive de l'école de Durmstrang, et entrera directement en septième année. Elle va maintenant être répartie, et rejoindra sa maison immédiatement après. Veuillez prendre place Melle Dersujor, » ajouta-t-elle, en désignant un tabouret sur lequel venait d'apparaître le célèbre Choixpeau.

La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'au tabouret dans un silence plus qu'inhabituel dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, s'y assit, et, soulevant précautionneusement le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête.

Il y eut un silence tendu, puis la voix du Choixpeau retentit, haute et claire :

« Serpentard ! »

Les Serpentards applaudirent à tout rompre, tandis que les autres faisaient grise mine. « Encore une future Mangemorte ! »

A la table des Gryffondors, du côté des septièmes années, les conversations avaient repris, et allaient bon train :

« - Harry ... je suis désolée, commença Hermione

- Bof, t'inquiète, fallait s'y attendre. J'ai toujours de la chance ... plaisanta-t-il, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Au moins, elle est belle ...

- Ca oui, confirma Hermione. Puis, se tournant vers Ron, assis à côté d'elle : Ron, ferme la bouche, tu baves !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui, je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment pas de chance ! essaya-t-il de se rattraper, d'un air légèrement hagard.

- Tu me fais vraiment pitié ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Ron !

- Moi, un crétin ? Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?

- C'est vraiment minable de se laisser à ce point guider par tes hormones de gamins !

- Tu m'excuses, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien de te faire ? demanda Ron, d'un ton agressif.

- Mais ... rien, c'est juste que c'est ... affligeant, c'est tout !

- Ben voyons ! Tu crois que tu es mieux, toi, avec ton Vicky ?

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! On parlait de toi et ta manie de baver dès que tu voie une fille potable ! »

Harry, qui n'était pas intervenu dans la conversation jusque là, se décida à le faire :

« - Et oh, les mecs, c'est de moi qu'on parlait au départ ! De moi et de ma manie de tomber toujours sur les pires partenaires.

- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

- Tu sais, Harry, je ne voudrais pas démolir ton argumentation, intervint Ginny, installée à côté du jeune homme, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un Serpentard pour partenaire !

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, excuse-moi Gin' ! C'est vrai que toi tu es avec Malefoy !

- Oui ... murmura la jeune rousse, d'un air plutôt absent.

- Mais il faut lui accorder au moins une chose ... dit Hermione. Gabriel est vraiment superbe ! dit-elle, en se tournant vers le bébé endormi dans le berceau près de la jeune fille.

- Merci, dit Ginny.

- Même si Sarah est bien plus belle encore, intervint Ron.

- Evidemment, confirma Hermione en riant, et en vérifiant que sa fille, qui dormait bien sagement à côté d'elle, allait bien. »

A leur côté, on pouvait reconnaître le bébé de Lavande Brown et de Blaise Zabini, prénommé Josh, couché dans un couffin près de sa mère, des cheveux couleur miel dépassant de son béguin. A quelques places de là, se trouvait Mary, la fille de Neville et de Pansy Parkinson, un bébé dodu, aux joues roses et aux cheveux blonds, l'un des seuls bébés à être près de son père, et non de sa mère. En effet, celle-ci avait décrété qu'en tant que mère, elle l'avait porté pendant neuf mois, et que le père pouvait bien s'en charger pour une fois. Neville avait bien essayé de lui faire remarquer que le bébé étant un faux, elle ne l'avait jamais porté, mais il avait du abandonner assez vite, et se retrouvait donc en charge de sa petite fille, par ailleurs adorable.

La Grande Salle semblait changée en une immense pouponnière, sous les regards encore étonnés des plus jeunes, tandis qu'à la table des Serpentards, la nouvelle recrue s'était installée près de Malefoy, sur son invitation.

« - Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il. Et toi ?

- Anaïs Dersujor ! répondit-elle.

- Enchanté !

- Moi aussi.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir. Aucun Serpentard n'ose se mesurer à moi !

- La modestie n'est pas ton point fort, à c'que j'vois !

- C'est marrant, t'es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui ...

- Ca prouve qu'il y a des gens intelligents dans cette école.

- Tu en as un devant toi.

- Ben voyons ! Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, tu veux ?

- Bien sûr. De toute façon, tu en auras l'occasion. On est dans la même maison, et je ne compte pas te laisser tomber de si tôt !

- Ecoute Malefoy, je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, je me défends très bien toute seule. Et il est hors de question que je sorte avec toi, alors pas la peine de me draguer. Par contre, j'ai toujours besoin d'un ami. Donc, si ça t'intéresse ...

- Ben au moins, toi, t'es directe. C'est d'accord. Des filles, je peux en avoir autant que je veux ... Mais des amis, c'est beaucoup plus rare. Et ce qui est plus rare encore, c'est que je rencontre une fille qui ait l'air assez intelligente pour être mon amie ...

- Je suppose que je devrais me sentir flattée ...

- Ben ouais, c'était une sorte de compliment ...

- Je vois. Tu sais, je viens d'apprendre deux choses sur toi.

- Lesquelles ?

- Premièrement, tu n'es pas modeste.

- Ouais, j'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Et deuxièmement ... Tu n'es pas doué pour les compliments !

- Eh !!! C'est comme ça que tu conçois l'amitié ?

- J'adore taquiner mes amis, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, il faudra t'y faire !

- C'est d'accord. C'est rare qu'on ose me dire ce qu'on pense vraiment. Et, ne le dis à personne, mais ça me tape sur les nerfs !

- Ok. Alors, amis ? sourit la jeune fille.

- Amis, confirma Malefoy.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir sur cette école pour survivre ?

- Ben, pas grand chose. Serpentards, bons, Gryffondors, méchants. Quoi que ... la plupart des Serpentards ne sont pas fufut, et sont destinés à devenir des larbins du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quelques uns valent la peine qu'on s'y intéresse.

- Par exemple ?

- Ben, en premier lieu, moi.

- Bien sûr ! dit Anaïs, ironique.

- Sinon ... Blaise Zabini, septième année, mon meilleur ami.

- Et ?

- Ben, en fait, c'est tout. Ah si, méfie-toi de Pansy Parkinson, c'est un vrai pot-de-colle !

- Ok. Et pour les Gryffondors ?

- La plupart sont sans intérêt, avec leur courage ridicule. Les stars de l'école, le trio infernal, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et Ron Weasley. Y'a aussi la p'tite sœur, Ginny Weasley. Et encore, t'as de la chance d'arriver cette année, parce que avant, y'en avait toute une tripotée. En deuxième année, y'en avait 5 !

- L'horreur ! commenta-t-elle, ironique. Parle-moi un peu d'eux ...

- Du trio ? Potter ... On aurait pu être amis, je lui ai proposé en première année, mais il a refusé. Depuis, c'est mon ennemi personnel. Il est courageux, c'est sûr, mais il a l'art de s'attirer des ennuis. Faut dire que c'est le seul obstacle sur le chemin de Lord Voldemort, alors forcément ... Weasley, c'est son meilleur ami, fidèle, ça c'est sûr, mais du genre stupide, et sa famille possède la palme de la pauvreté chez les sorciers. La dernière, Granger, très intelligente, mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils ont fait des trucs dingues tous les trois, mais c'était surtout de la chance, si tu veux mon avis ...

- C'est marrant, je sens une pointe d'admiration dans ta voix ...

- De l'admiration ... pour des Gryffondors ?!? Tu débloques ?!? protesta-t-il, mais une lueur dans ses yeux démentait ses paroles. Par contre, continua Malefoy, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Laquelle ?

- Ben, on a commencé aujourd'hui notre projet de fin d'année en cours d'Etude des Moldus, un cours obligatoire, évidemment, précisa-t-il. On doit élever un enfant. En couple.

- Ah, fit simplement la jeune fille. Et, je suis avec qui ?

- Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ? articula-t-elle péniblement.

- Oui. Je suis désolé. Mais bon, si ça peut te consoler, t'es pas la seule à être tombée avec ces putains de Gryffondors !

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

- Pansy Parkinson est avec un vrai crétin, Neville Londubat, Blaise est avec une idiote, Lavande Brown ...

- Et ?

- Et il y a moi ... finit-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Ah, dit-elle d'un air vaguement amusé. Toi aussi ? Qui est-ce ?

- Tu vois la rouquine là-bas ? C'est Ginny Weasley ... Ma ... partenaire.

- Ah.

- Et à côté, tu vois le grand brun décoiffé, avec les lunettes ?

- Oui.

- C'est le célèbre Potter, dit-il, avec une moue de dégoût.

- ...

- Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais on n'y peut rien, la prof ne veut rien savoir. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé !

- ...

- Parce que franchement, me mettre avec une Weasel !

- T'as raison, ça doit être dur ! dit-elle, d'un ton ironique. Puis redevant sérieuse : Mais, sans rire, je ne peux pas faire équipe avec Harry Potter !

- Pas la peine de prononcer son nom en entier, t'y changeras rien. Mais bon, mis à part le fait que c'est un putain de Gryffondor, t'aurais pu tomber plus mal, à mon avis ... Longdubat, par exemple ...

- Tu ne comprends pas ... Harry Potter, c'est ...

- C'est ... quoi ?

- ...

- Oh, je comprends. Tu veux dire, Harry Potter, c'est celui qui empêche le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir et de régner enfin sur notre monde, c'est ça ?

- Euh ... Oui, c'est ça, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, trop heureuse qu'il lui eut lui-même fournit une bonne raison de détester Harry Potter.

- Ouais, ben de toute façon, on y peut rien, alors faut faire avec. Mais bon, comme dit Weasley, on n'est pas non plus obligés de rester 24 heures sur 24 ensemble, il suffit de se refiler le môme de temps en temps.

- Ouais, mais il va quand même falloir que je respire le même air que lui, que je lui adresse la parole, et que je supporte qu'il me regarde ...

- Ouah, c'est dingue, constata Drago d'un ton amusé, tu le connais même pas, et tu le détestes encore plus que moi ! Bon, il va falloir que tu m'excuses, mais je dois parler à Weasley. On se voit plus tard dans la Salle commune ? Demande à Blaise de te montrer le chemin ! Et puis, profites-en pour parler à Potter. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ce sera fini, et tu pourras vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends !

- Okay, merci, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et Drago quitta la table, pour se diriger vers celle des Gryffondors, où il se contenta de passer près de Ginny, et de lui jeter négligemment au passage :

« - Retrouve-moi devant ma chambre dans dix minutes, avec Gabriel !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Premiers contacts

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Vous voyez, j'ai prise de bonnes résolutions. Vous êtes d'accord, hein ? Dites, vous êtes d'accord ? S'il vous plaît … Bon, j'arrête de vous supplier, mais j'espère que vous appréciez mes efforts surhumains ! lol

Par contre, je suis vachement déçue … Je crois que mon anagramme était assez naze, pas assez déguisé … Je pensais pas que tout le monde devinerait si facilement. Mais non, je vous prenais pas pour des cons, mais non … lol Mais disons que je m'attendais pas forcément à ce que ce soit aussi unanime ! C'est tout ce que j'avais pu trouvé, et pourtant, je me suis creusé les méninges, vous pouvez me croire ! Enfin bref.

Bon, place aux reviews, pour lesquelles je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !!! J

Diosa Comment ça t'y croyais plus !!! Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ben ouais, la voilà ! Comme quoi, fallait pas désespérer, tu vois, tout arrive … lol Mystérieuse ? Secrète ? Ben ouais, c'était un peu le but, donc je suis contente que tu sois arrivée à la même conclusion que moi ! lol Ben, ouais, le nom, c'est une coïncidence, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? (la fille à peine hypocrite) Pi tu sais, les Serpentards, c'est pas tous des salauds … Si ? Un sorcier très puissant ? Quel sorcier ? Vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles … Ben vi, elle a un caractère fort, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, et puis les filles doivent savoir se défendre à Poudlard, tu crois pas ? Ben, celle-là, elle sait. Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce genre d'amitié fille/garçon franche, sans ambiguïtés. Je me prends à espérer que ça peut exister. Même si j'en doute. En fait, je crois que Drago et Anaïs se ressemblent trop pour être ensemble, mais par contre, ils sont idéals pour être les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais bon, ça c'est que mon avis. En même temps, vu que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire … Enfin bref. Ouais, comme d'hab, les discussions Hermione/Ron, on les aime toujours autant, et on espère qu'un jour ils feront autre chose que discuter … lol En tout cas, voici la suite, et oui, je répète ce que je t'avais déjà dit, je le dis et je l'affirme, Drago va récolter ce qu'il a semé … ;-)

En tout cas, merci pour ta (toujours aussi longue) review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !!! Donc, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, et surtout, n'oublie pas de commenter le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Allima Ben non, pas commode ! Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça, non ? C'est vrai, vous avez le même prénom ? Moi j'aime bien, je trouve ça joli, et en même temps, comment dire … piquant ! (précision, c'est un compliment pour moi, juste au cas où tu en douterais … lol) Comment ça son nom te rappelle quelque chose ? Mais non, ça te rappelle rien ! Rrrrrr ! Je savais que j'aurais du trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins transparent ! Mais bon, c'est trop tard, alors tout ce que je peux dire, c'est … Mais non, c'est une coïncidence, rien d'autre ! lol Ben, ouais, Drago, il a pas qu'un seul neurone, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? En tout cas, voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je suis d'accord, vive internet ! Par contre, si tu crois que je te donnerais l'adresse de Poudlard si je la trouve, tu rêves ! J'la garde rien que pour moi ! Nan mais !!!

Angel of shadow Merci, merci, merci !!! Ben ouais, j'ai internet, mais faut pas rêver, un chapitre tous les jours, et pis quoi encore ? Où serait le suspens ? lol En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre … Et n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles pour le prochain chapitre !!! A bientôt !

Virg05 Ouah, que de compliments ! J'adore ! lol Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci … merci !!!! C'est vrai que c'est Gabi le plus à plaindre, mais que veux-tu, faut bien que les gens comme ça ait des enfants aussi, non ? Ben, je te rassure, le bébé Potter, il va pas être piqué des hannetons non plus ! lol (je sais, l'expression à deux balles ! lol) Mais, bon, t'as rencontré sa mère, non ? Tu crois qu'elle le trouve trop à son goût ? A mon avis, elle le déteste, mais bon, chacun son opinion … lol Et t'as raison, Ron il ferait bien de se réveiller avant la St Glinglin, parce qu'elle va finir par se lasser la p'tite Mione ! Mais il est tellement mignon, c'est dur de lui résister malgré toutes ses maladresses ! Bonne chance pour tes fics, mais n'oublie pas pour autant de lire ce chapitre et de me donner ton avis ! Encore merci ! A bientôt !

JS/RH.Spririt Merci ! Meuh non, pourquoi un jeu de mots ? Où ça un jeu de mots ?!? Vois pas de quoi tu veux parler … Bon bon, ça va, je sais, c'était un peu trop transparent, comme annagramme, mais bon … En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt !

Paprika Star Et oui, voilà la suite ! lol ben ouais, tu sais les mecs, c'est rarement de grands bavards … lol Ca pour être belle, elle est belle … Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, parce mieux, j'y étais pas. Lol Et pis, c'est vrai, il aurait pu tomber sur Pansy … Si elle était pas déjà tombée sur Neville. Pauvre Neville … lol Qui a dit que Drago allait s'occuper de Gabi ? Il a pas l'air décidé, pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ? Et non, Dersujor c'est pas Jedusor ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Ouiiiin !!!! Z'en est marre ! N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur cette suite ! A bientôt !

BoB Chiri Et oui, elle est arrivée ! Comme quoi, faut jamais désespérer ! Mais non, c'est pas Jedusor !!! (qui je crois que je vais convaincre, là ? lol Pathétique ! J) Moi j'aime bien, Anaïs, propriété industrielle je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Mais bon, chacun ses goûts. Mais si, elle le déteste Harry. Et où est-ce que t'a vu ses yeux, toi ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? lol T'inquiète, la première discussion va être … chaude ! lol N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite, et à bientôt !

Benelie Pourquoi bizarre ? Mais non, c'est pas un anagramme ! Ouiiinnn ! (la fille qu'a vraiment de l'espoir ! lol) En tout cas, voilà la suite, alors t'a intérêt à me donner ton avis, et fissa ! lol A bientôt !!!

Gaelle griffondor Comment ça c'est pas très malin ? Mais pourquoi t'es messante comme ça ? Je sais que je suis pas douée pour sous-entendre de trucs sans que tout le monde le devine en moins de 2. Mais bon, tu pourrais au moins m'apporter un soutien moral, non ? lol Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ! lol A bientôt !

Voilà, fini !!! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me le faire savoir … lol

A très bientôt et merci à tous et surtout à toutes !

Julie

« - Retrouve-moi devant ma chambre dans dix minutes, avec Gabriel !

- Non, mais … tenta-t-elle de protester, mais il était déjà parti.

- Et ben, dis donc, commenta Hermione, il s'est pas amélioré niveau politesse !

- Ben non, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il le fasse ? demanda Harry.

- Ben, je sais pas, un reste de confiance en l'humanité, je crois, répondit Hermione, mais je l'ai perdu !

- T'as toujours été tellement naïve, intervint Ron.

- Tu vois, Harry, répliqua Hermione, en apparence à l'adresse de celui-ci, mais en réalité pour répondre à Ron, je suis plus si certaine que tu sois le plus mal loti. Ni même Ginny. Non, la plus à plaindre, c'est moi ! Je suis la seule à devoir supporter Ron ! termina-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

- Tu veux dire que tu préférerais être avec un Serpentard plutôt qu'avec moi ? suffoqua Ron.

- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que t'as compris ? demanda la jeune fille, en prenant son air le plus innocent.

- Je … Que … Enfin … s'étouffa Ron.

Mais, pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, son adversaire s'était déjà désintéressée de lui, pour se tourner vers Ginny, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le passage de Malefoy.

- Gin, ça va, tu dis plus rien ?

- Je … hein ? Oh, je …

- Mais tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ?!? Il faut toujours que tu te mêles de tout, hein ? intervint Ron, qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Tu sais quoi, Ron, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Tu peux t'occuper de Sarah pour le moment s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je parle à ta sœur. Tu viens Gin ?

- Mais … commença Ron.

- Pas de mais. On reporte la bataille à plus tard, c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh, et garde Gabriel aussi pendant que tu y es ! Gin ?

- Je … j'arrive … »

Et elles se levèrent toutes les deux et quittèrent la pièce en direction du dortoir des filles de sixième année.

« - T'en as pas marre de toujours te disputer avec elle ? demanda Harry.

- Ben, si, mais je sais pas, c'est bizarre, je peux pas m'en empêcher, dès que je la voie, il faut qu'on s'engueule. C'est plus fort que moi …

- Et tu crois pas que ça veut dire quelque chose, ça ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens qui s'engueulent sans arrêt …

- Non …

- Qu'ils n'osent pas s'avouer leur amour.

- Que … Tu crois quand même pas que … que … Hermione et moi, on …

- Si, Ron, c'est exactement ce que je crois. Et, d'ailleurs …

- Pas que je veuille pas connaître ta passionnante théorie sur mon amour secret pour notre meilleure amie, mais apparemment, quelqu'un veut te parler ! Alors, on remet ça à une prochaine fois ! On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune ! »

Et Ron s'en alla, en tenant un bébé dans chaque main, laissant Harry pratiquement seul à la table des Gryffondors.

' Si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça, lui … Que ?!? '

« - Potter ?

- Oui ? Oh, c'est toi, Dersujor. Salut, apparemment, tu me connais déjà, mais bon, je me présente, Harry Potter, dit-il amicalement, en lui tendant la main. Et toi ?

- Dersujor.

- Oui, ça je sais, mais t'as bien un prénom …

- Bien sûr, mais pour toi, mon nom suffira largement !

- Ouh là, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive ! J'essayais juste d'être sympa …

- Ouais, ben garde ta sympathie ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis à Serpentard, et que je t'aurais jamais adressé la parole si j'avais eu le choix. Seulement, voilà, le choix, je l'ai pas. Donc, je propose qu'on se débarrasse très vite de ce devoir, et après, on part chacun de son côté.

- Je vois. Déjà contaminée par Malefoy, hein ? C'est d'accord, faisons comme tu as dit. Ton dortoir ou le mien ?

- Ben, le tien, je sais même pas où est le mien.

- D'accord, suis-moi. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens passaient sous le tableau de la Grosse Dame, où l'arrivée de la jeune Serpentard fit sensation.

Les premières années se regroupèrent dans un coin, comme apeurés de voir pénétrer un ennemi juré dans leur sanctuaire, tandis que les plus âgés se mettaient à chuchoter en montrant les nouveaux arrivants du doigt.

« - Suis-moi, c'est par ici, indiqua Harry à la jeune fille, en désignant les escaliers au fond de la pièce qui menaient aux dortoirs. Le mien est au septième étage.

- Dis donc, ils ont jamais vu une fille, tes p'tits copains ?

- Si, mais ils n'ont jamais vu de Serpentard dans leur Salle Commune !

- Pauvres choux …

- Tu me poses une question, je te réponds, c'est tout …

- Allez, Potter, qu'on en finisse …

- Entre. »

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, la jeune fille s'installa d'office sur le lit le plus proche, qui se trouvait être celui d'Harry. Celui-ci fut donc obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit voisin, celui de Ron.

« - Alors, on l'appelle comment, ce môme ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ben, je sais pas, faudrait déjà décider si c'est un garçon ou une fille …

- Une fille.

Harry était prêt à laisser la jeune fille décider ce qu'elle voulait, mais la manière qu'elle avait eue d'affirmer, sans lui demander le moins du monde son avis, que leur enfant serait une fille, le fit aussitôt changer d'avis. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il éprouvait une envie irrépressible de contrarier la jeune Serpentard, et, si possible, de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« - Non, désolé, mais ce sera un garçon, affirma-t-il.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Ca y était, il avait réussi à l'énerver !

- Parce que je préfère que ce soit un garçon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ce que tu préfères ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais on doit choisir le sexe et le prénom ensemble, sinon ça marche pas !

- Bien sûr … ce serait trop simple si je devais pas en plus supporter les caprices de gamin de Monsieur le Héros qui se croit tout permis …

- J'ai jamais demandé à être un héros …

- Oh, arrête, je vais pleurer !

- Je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi de vivre ce que j'ai vécu … Pas même à Malefoy … ou à toi !

- Oh, me voilà promue au rang de pire ennemi adjoint du célèbre Harry Potter ! Quel honneur ! poursuivit-elle, ironique.

- T'es vraiment à ta place chez les Serpentards …

- Ah oui, comment ça ?

- Ben oui, t'en présentes toutes les caractéristiques … Ironiques, blessants, méchants et stupides. C'est tout à fait toi !

- Parce que toi tu es un ange, peut-être …

- Non, je ne suis pas un ange, mais j'essaie de ne jamais être volontairement blessant !

- Ah oui ?!? Et ben, laisse-moi te dire que c'est raté ! Je te signale que tu viens juste de me dire que j'étais stupide. Tu trouves ça gentil, toi ?

- Tu l'avais cherché …

- Oh oui, mais bien sûr, Serpentard, méchants, Gryffondors, gentils, c'est ça ?

- Ben, c'est un peu réducteur, mais pour la plupart, c'est ça, oui.

- Charmant.

- Bon, écoute, je m'excuse, j'aurais pas du te dire ça, mais c'est toi aussi … tu … tu n'arrêtes pas de me pousser à bout !

- Ben voyons, ça m'aurait étonnée aussi que tu réussisse pas à tout me mettre sur le dos ! Vous êtes comme ça, vous, les Gryffondors !

- Comment ?

- Hypocrites. Bons et courageux par devant, mais par derrière … elle suspendit sa phrase, lourde de sous-entendus.

- Tu vois, tu recommences … Bon, écoute, si tu veux pas qu'on en vienne aux mains très bientôt, je propose qu'on se décide vite fait bien fait pour le bébé, et puis on part chacun de notre côté …

- Si tu veux. Alors, tu es prêt à accepter que ce soit une fille ?

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire des concessions ?!?

- Ben, et la galanterie ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air faussement innocent.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry, exaspéré. Bon, c'est très simple. Tu vas choisir le sexe du bébé. Seulement, je te préviens, si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Lily, et si c'est un garçon, ce sera James Sirius. Alors, à toi de choisir.

- C'est quoi ces prénoms ridicules ?!? »

Aussitôt, Harry bondit, sans oublier de saisir sa baguette, qu'il pointa aussitôt sur la gorge de la jeune fille, qu'il maintenait à moitié couchée sur le lit sous le poids de son corps.

« - Ne … t'avises … plus … jamais … de … dire … du … mal … de … ma … famille ! articula-t-il, le visage blême.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le p'tit ange … Tu aimes dominer les filles, hein, Potter ? Tu aimes être au dessus, non ? dit-elle, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Accords

Bon, bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, et je suis pas loin de le penser aussi, en fait, je crois que je suis à deux doigts de me mettre des baffes à moi-même : maintenant j'ai internet, j'ai plus d'excuses, surtout que mes chapitres sont déjà écrits. Et pourtant, je mets toujours aussi longtemps à uploader. Je sais, je sais, c'est la honte ! Mais bon, je m'soigne.

Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mes délires, et je réponds à vos review, comme ça vous aurez le prochain chapitre un (tout petit) peu plus tôt ! lol

Sandrine Lupin Ben ouais, j'espère bien que ça promet … avec tout le mal que je me suis donné … lol Mais elle est pas agressive … lol D'abord, comment tu sais c'est qui son père ? lol Et pis, tu sais, Harry, c'est une tête à claques, c'est tout … lol En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi, même si la confrontation Harry/Anaïs continue … A bientôt !

Virg05 Ouah ! Jamais vu autant de compliments au même endroit … Et tout ça pour moi ? T'es sûre ? lol En tout cas, je sais pas si la suite est venue vite, mais en tout cas elle est venue … lol Bon, pour le petit Potter, c'est clair, c'est pas gagné … Va lui falloir un de ces nombres d'années de psychanalyse ! Encore un qui va s'enrichir ! lol Comme quoi, on croit que Sarah est mal barré, et propriété industrielle quand on voit la situation des deux autres, on sent qu'elle est pas vraiment à plaindre, finalement … Non ? lol Ben ouais, les autres, dans la même pièce, ils ont du mal, mais c'est ça qui est drôle, non ? Nan elle est pas suicidaire … T'inquiète, elle est de taille à se défendre ! Pi Harry est pas si dangereux que ça. Si ? En même temps, j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était censée. Elle est à Serpentard, après tout ! N'oublie pas d'être au rendez-vous pour le nouveau chapitre, encore merci pour tous tes compliments, et à très bientôt !!!

JS/RH.Spirit Des étincelles ?!? Ce serait pas plutôt un incendie ? lol Comment ça elle en rate pas une ? Elle fait son boulot de Serpentard, c'est tout. Pi c'est pas sa faute si Harry l'énerve … lol Hermaphrodite et anonyme ? Faut pas exagérer ! Ce bébé est encore innocent, un peu de compassion ! Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? La fille de qui ? lol En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, j'attend la prochaine avec impatience !!! A bientôt !

BoB Chiri Mais NON !!! Pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? Moi je croyais qu'elle était plutôt sympathique … Elle est vraiment si horrible que ça ? Reste loin de Riri ! L'est à elle ! lol Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira … En tout cas, à très bientôt !

Benelie Ouais, t'as raison ! Pourquoi tant d'animosité ? lol Elle le pousse pas à bout, c'est lui qui commence ! Enfin presque … lol Allez les filles, un peu de solidarité féminine, quoi !!! On dirait qu'elle le connaît ? Ben, ouais, peut-être … lol A bientôt !

Gaelle griffondor Bravo, tu viens de gagner haut la main la palme de la review la plus courte ! lol En tout cas, merci, c'est court, mais c'est très gentil ! lol N'oublie pas ma review pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

LovelyHermione Désolée, on dirait que j'avais vraiment sous-estimé mes lectrices ! lol Meuh non elle est pas horripilante ! Pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? Ouin !!!!! Pourquoi tu la critiques si t'es comme elle ? J Moi je trouve ça marrant, enfin une fille qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! lol Merci pour ta review et n'oublie surtout pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite ! A très bientôt !

Diosa Ouais, on peut le voir comme ça … C'est vrai que ça réconforte un peu mon ego, mais c'est pas vraiment suffisant … lol Ben ouais, ça elle a du caractère ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait besoin de baffes ? Mais enfin, pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? C'est vrai qu'elle est vache, mais quand c'est Drago, on trouve juste ça sexy, et quand c'est Anaïs, alors là elle mérite des baffes !!! C'est quand même pas très juste, tu trouves pas ? SI tu veux tout savoir, j'ai prévu de faciliter la tâche de personne, donc … En tout cas, un million de mercis pour ta review, toujours aussi agréable à lire (sauf quand tu critiques Anaïs ! lol), et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! lol A très bientôt !

Angel of shadow Merci, ça me réconforte ! lol Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut la frapper !!! J'en ai marre ! Je l'aime, moi !!! lol Enfin, apparemment, je suis la seule, donc … Je sais, les chapitres sont courts, mais au départ, ils sont faits pour être publiés rapidement les uns après les autres, donc … Pitié, me frappe pas ! lol Ben, les bébés, tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'espère que le psy leur fera un prix de groupe ! lol En tout cas, je suis très contente d'arriver à te détendre, c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris (et pour les reviews, bien sûr ! lol) Je t'attends pour le prochain chapitre, sans faute ! lol A très bientôt !

Allima Ca c'est gentil, de faire semblant de me croire ! Franchement, ça me réchauffe le cœur ! lol Mais merci quand même ! Oui, oui, tu te trompes, ça te rappelle rien ! Quoi que je connais pas ton prof d'histoire de troisième, donc j'peux pas dire … lol En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment d'essayer, au moins, d'être solidaire avec elle, et de pas lui taper dessus tout de suite, comme les autres ! Vraiment, je t'adore ! lol Pourquoi une fille ? Qui a dit qu'ils allaient s'entendre un jour ? lol Et pour Drago et Gin, j'ai jamais garanti qu'ils allaient parler … ;-) lol En tout cas, un gros, un énorme merci, de gros bisous, et à très bientôt !!!

Voilà, fini. En tout cas, je vous félicite pas pour votre solidarité féminine !!! C'est quoi ces méchancetés unanimes contre cette pauvre Anaïs ? Mais elle vous a rien fait !!! Alors la prochaine fois, je veux que des gentillesses, c'est bien compris ? Elle est censée être sympathique, ok ? SYMPATHIQUE !!! lol Bon allez, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire.

Encore un grand merci collectif pour vos reviews, je vous adore !!!

A très bientôt !!!

Julie

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le p'tit ange … Tu aimes dominer les filles, hein, Potter ? Tu aimes être au dessus, non ? dit-elle, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Je … rougit Harry, jusqu'à atteindre à peu près la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Tu es vraiment le diable ! dit-il, avant de se redresser et de libérer la jeune fille.

- Merci.

- Ecoute, contente-toi de choisir, et qu'on en finisse !

- Très bien, je commence à m'ennuyer, alors … Ce sera une fille.

- Lily, donc ?

- Si tu veux. Mais je choisis le deuxième prénom !

- Tu peux toujours proposer …

- Je dirais … Lily Anna … Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, p'tit ange ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, j'ai pas besoin que ça te plaise … Alors, Lily Anna ?

- Ouais, c'est pas mal, c'est d'accord. Lily Anna Potter … T'as raison, ça sonne pas mal.

- Tu rêve Potter ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle porte ton nom ?

- Parce que c'est ma fille ? proposa-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mouais … Alors disons … Lily Anna Dersujor … Potter, ajouta-t-elle, après un petit temps d'hésitation, histoire d'exaspérer son interlocuteur encore un peu plus.

- Mais tu veux la traumatiser à vie, cette pauvre fille ? Dersujor ? Si ça c'est pas ridicule …

- Potter, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit sur ta famille ?

- Oui.

- Et ben, ça vaut aussi pour la mienne.

- Si tu veux. N'empêche que ma fille ne s'appellera pas Lily Dersujor !

- C'est aussi ma fille !

- Ben, si c'est le cas, tu ne voudras pas lui infliger un nom pareil !

- Potter … dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Okay, okay. Alors, Lily Potter Dersujor ? Ca convient à ton altesse ?

- Disons que c'est déjà mieux … C'est d'accord.

- Alors, allons-y, j'ai hâte que ça soit fini !

- Pas tant que moi, Potter, pas tant que moi …

- Alors pose ton index sur son front, dit-il en désignant la poupée posée près d'eux, et finissons-en. »

« Fille, Lily Anna Potter Dersujor ! » énoncèrent-ils à voix haute.

Aussitôt, la poupée s'anima, comme les autres avant elle.

L'enfant ouvrait sur le monde de grands yeux verts aux reflets violets, étonnant mélange de la couleur des yeux de ses deux parents, des yeux partiellement recouverts par de longues mèches ébouriffées d'un noir de jais.

Le bébé était un mélange détonnant de ses deux parents, et par conséquent, c'était l'un des plus beaux bébés qu'on n'aie jamais vu, même si l'on pouvait supposer que son caractère serait plus que détonnant, compte tenu de la personnalité de ses parents.

« - Yeurk, c'est dégoûtant, elle te ressemble ! Heureusement qu'elle me ressemble un peu aussi, ça la sauve !

- Tu ne t'arrête jamais, hein, Princesse ?!?

- Princesse ? C'est mignon comme surnom, ça, p'tit ange !

- Tu le trouveras peut-être moins mignon quand tu connaîtras l'intégral du surnom …

- Qui est ?

- Princesse de ces crétins de Serpentards cupides et stupides, le plus grand ramassis de mecs sournois qu'on n'a jamais vu et qu'on verra jamais ! Et, si tu fais attention, tu verras que ça rime ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un peu bête.

- Mais t'es un p'tit comique, p'tit ange ! J'ai failli me mettre à rire !

- Bon, assez ri, coupa Harry, tu veux la garder ou je la garde ?

- Ben, t'as l'air d'avoir tellement envie de la garder que je veux pas te faire de peine, p'tit ange ! Alors, je vais être gentille, je te la laisse !

- Quelle gentillesse ! Tu veux pas que je te remercie, en plus ?

- Ben, si tu insistes …

- Va te faire voir !

- Tant que tu n'es pas là … » conclut la jeune Serpentard, avant de sortir de la pièce en riant.

- Rrrrr ! Je la déteste, je la déteste ! ragea Harry, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par sa fille, qui se mit à pleurer. Ca va, ça va, j'arrive ! Oh la la, elle pleure, je fais quoi, moi ? Au secours ! »

Et Harry passa l'heure suivante à essayer de calmer sa fille, lui donnant à manger, la changeant, la berçant … sans beaucoup de résultats et comprenant du coup un peu mieux le récent désespoir de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny étaient en grande discussion dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondors de sixième année, assises sur le lit de Ginny :

« - Alors, raconte qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Je … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … quand ?

- Ginny, me prends pas pour une débile !

- Depuis quand Malefoy te parle comme ça ?

- Ben, il a toujours été odieux, ça change pas, et …

- Gin, tu m'as pas laissé finir. Depuis quand il te parle comme ça, et tu ne dis rien ?

- Oh, et ben, je … j'ai pas eu trop le temps, et je …

- Je te connais, Virginia Weasley ! Tu n'as jamais laissé personne te marcher sur les pieds, jamais. Et là, tu restes sans voix devant … Malefoy !?! dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Et ben, je … c'est-à-dire que …

- Gin ! Je veux la vérité, et je la veux tout de suite !

- Ben, euh … je … hésita-t-elle. Puis soudain, elle craqua : Okay, tu veux savoir ? Ben tu vas savoir …

- Bien, dit Hermione, un peu intimidée par le ton soudainement agressif de son amie.

- Tout à l'heure, Drago et moi, on … Après le cours, on a été dans son dortoir pour activer le bébé, enfin, tu sais … Au début, c'était comme d'habitude, on se disputait, mais pas plus que les autres jours. Et puis, je sais plus pourquoi, j'ai fait une remarque sur lui et sa famille, comme quoi il avait pas à être fier d'appartenir à une famille de mangemorts, et tout, et tout … Là, il s'est vraiment fâché, et il est parti. J'ai été obligée d'aller le chercher jusque dans sa Salle Commune, et la, on est retournés dans son dortoir. On a fini par se mettre d'accord pour le bébé, on l'a activé, et là, il l'a posé dans un berceau, et …

- Et ?

- Il s'est approché de moi, il m'a plaquée contre le mur, il m'a dit un truc genre 'ne t'avises plus de me provoquer' et … il m'a embrassée.

- Il t'a quoi ?

- Il m'a embrassée.

-- Et … Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je … Ben, au début, je me suis débattue, et puis …

- Oui … ? demanda Hermione d'un air curieux.

- Je … je lui ai rendu son baiser.

- Quoi ?!? Mais comment as-tu … enfin … mais … c'est … c'est Malefoy !!! suffoqua Hermione, à court de mots

- Je sais … Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ca a été plus fort que moi … Sur le coup, je … j'ai eu envie, vraiment envie de lui rendre son baiser, de savoir ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser vraiment, tu vois, pas un baiser punition comme il essayait de faire, mais … un vrai baiser.

- Ouah ! Et … Hermione rougit violemment, mais n'en posa pas moins sa question : Et, est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Discussion entre filles

Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, je sais, vous devez même plus vous souvenir de qui je suis, et vous vous rappelez sûrement plus non plus du début du début de mon histoire, ni même du milieu, d'ailleurs … Très franchement, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

Le pire, c'est que je trouve le temps de poster ce chapitre alors que je suis en pleine période d'examen, alors que je l'avais pas trouvé pendant mes (soi-disant) vacances. J'dois vraiment avoir un truc qui tourne pas rond … Lol Enfin bref, j'pense que vous en avez rien à faire de ma vie, donc … J'arrête là, et je réponds à vos reviews, et je vous livre le chapitre, avec une petite surprise, pour essayer de me faire pardonner. Alors pensez à me dire si ça marche !

Angel of Shadow Un BTS blanc ? Quoi que maintenant tu dois l'avoir fini depuis longtemps, mais bon … Lol Ben moi, je suis en partiels même pas blancs, alors tu vois … Lol Contente d'apprendre que tu me frapperas pas ! Et j'espère que t'as vraiment beaucoup de patience, depuis le temps … Enfin bref, pour la peine, je vais répondre à ta question : pour tout te dire, et j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue, les bébés redeviendront des poupées. Après tout, ils ont que 17 ans, c'est un peu jeune pour être parents, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais rien ne les empêchera de refaire les mêmes un peu plus tard ! lol Pour la rapidité, c'est pas encore ça mais j'me soigne, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas assez pour ne pas me laisser une autre review (un peu compliquée comme phrase, non ?) Enfin bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Virg05 Merci merci merci merci … merci !!! J'espère que tu penses toujours ça depuis le temps … Lol De toute façon, tous ces enfants ont un caractère explosif ! J'te raconte pas Poudlard dans 10 ans … Tu veux que les disputes disparaissent ?!? Mais c'est tout l'intérêt de l'histoire, non ? Pour le plus si affinités, tu crois pas si bien dire … ;-) Anaïs, elle s'appelle Anaïs !!! Et elle est GENTILLE !!! Combien de fois il faudrait que je le répète ? lol Ben vi, elle adore faire enrager Harry, mais on la comprend, non ? En tout cas, si tu ne m'as pas abandonnée après tout ce retard, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !!!

Paprika Star Et la réponse est … tu verras bien ! lol A très bientôt !!!

Gaelle griffondor Contente que tu aimes ! lol Et t'as raison, c'est définitivement l'intention qui compte ! Du moment que je sais que tu aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt !

Allima J'voudrais pas être vexante, mais j'ai peur que tu ne saches jamais ce que ça fait d'embrasser Malefoy … Désolée de briser ta petite bulle … lol Mais bon, tu pourras toujours le vivre par procuration à travers Ginny, comme nous toutes ! C'est vrai que tu l'adores ? Vrai de vrai ? Ben alors, c'est officiel, tu es ma nouvelle lectrice préférée ! lol Pourquoi c'est le nom des garçons en premier ? Ben, t'as raison, je sais pas, c'est une convention bidon, je suppose … Je sais, je sais, question rapidité c'est pas ça, mais là j'espère que vous me pardonnerez … A très bientôt ! PS : t'as raison, je vois vraiment pas ce qui y a avec Dersujor … lol

Diosa Ouh là, arrête les compliments sinon je vais plus passer les portes ! lol Même si c'est bien agréable ! Mais oui elle est gentille ! Alors fais un effort, lol ! Mais elle est pas détestable … Mais euh ! C'est une femme forte, volontaire, elle se laisse pas faire ! Moi j'trouve que ça fait du bien, quelqu'un qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, pour changer ! Disons qu'elle fait ce que je voudrais pouvoir faire par moment … Bon allez, fin du moment émotion ! lol J'suis contente que tu reconnaisse la justice de mon raisonnement ! Mais elle aussi elle est sexy, c'est peut-être jusre pas ton genre, c'est tout ! lol Pas le mien non plus, d'ailleurs, mais bon. Pour la réaction de Ron, ben, on imagine bien ce que ça va donner… Pour Hermione, disons que c'est la réaction normale de toute fille normalement constituée ! Toi et moi y compris, apparemment. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir, alors m'oublie pas pour le prochain chapitre ! A très bientôt !

BoB Chiri T'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est, être une fille occupée ! lol J'crois que tout le monde s'en est aperçu ! Alors c'est pas moi qui vais t'engueuler ! lol Appréciable ? C'est tout ? Bon, c'est déjà un début, j'espère qu'elle remontera dans ton estime (et dans celle de toutes les autres) au fur et à mesure ! Et pour son nom, je t'assure, il te dit rien ! lol Contente que tu l'ai aimé, en tout cas. Toi aussi tu veux savoir s'il embrasse bien ? Tu dois bien te douter de la réponse, non ? Et Ginny est une fille, après tout … Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle résiste ? lol Tu résisterais, toi ? Pour la suite, elle est là, j'espère qu'elle s'est pas trop fait attendre … A très bientôt au prochain chapitre !

Faerie Cruel ? Moi ? Je suis très contente que tu aimes, mais pour le dénouement, tu risques de l'attendre encore un certain temps … parce que l'histoire est pas encore finie ! lol Pas trop déçue ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Faerie Encore toi ? Je sais, je sais, je me fais attendre, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, mais les écrivains (même si je suis pas sûre de mériter ce titre. En fait, je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas le mériter ! lol) ont malheureusement deux semaines de partiels qui s'annoncent, avec les révisions qui vont avec. Dur dur ! Bon, j'arrête de te raconter ma vie, et je te laisse lire ! J

Voilà, fini !

Je voulais encore m'excuser pour tout ce retard, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir ma surprise ! Vu que c'est elle qui est censée me faire pardonner ! lol

N'oubliez pas non plus mes reviews !

A très bientôt ! Gros bisous à toutes ! (et à tous … y'a un tous dans la salle ?)

Julie

- Ouah ! Et … Hermione rougit violemment, mais n'en posa pas moins sa question : Et, est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny d'un air faussement scandalisé.

- Ben quoi ? demanda son interlocutrice. Disons que c'est un intérêt strictement … euh, scientifique.

- Ah oui, tu prépares un guide des meilleurs embrasseurs de Poudlard ? Au moins, tu pourras faire partager ta propre expérience sur les talents de mon frère ! ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

- Mais … mais … suffoqua Hermione, oubliant momentanément Drago. Je … je n'ai jamais embrassé Ron !!!

- Comment tu as su que je parlais de Ron ? demanda Ginny, d'un voix faussement innocente.

- Oh, toi, je vais te …

- Eh, doucement, rit la jeune rouquine. Si on peut plus taquiner ses amies ! De toute façon, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il t'embrasse !

- Non !!! répliqua Hermione, d'un ton un peu trop indigné pour être tout à fait naturel.

- Ouais, mon œil ! commenta Ginny.

- Bon, écoute, je vais pas argumenter pendant des heures. Je sais ce que je ressens, quand même, alors je vais pas m'embêter à essayer de te convaincre.

- Donc, tu m'affirmes que tu n'es pas amoureuse de mon frère, et que tu ne rêves pas toutes les nuits qu'il t'embrasse passionnément ?

- Oui.

- Et tu irais jusqu'à engager un pari ?

- Un pari ? répéta Hermione d'un air quelque peu ahuri.

- Oui, un pari. Est-ce que tu parierais que tu ne sortiras pas avec mon frère avant la fin de l'année ?

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un pari, mais je peux affirmer que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Absolument certaine.

- Donc, on peut parier ?

- Si tu y tiens.

- Génial. Alors, je te parie que tu sortiras avec mon frère, et que vous serez follement amoureux l'un de l'autre avant la fin de cette année.

- Pari tenu. Quels sont les enjeux ?

- Et bien, si je gagne, tu embrasses Ron pendant au moins trente secondes au milieu de la Grande Salle !

- Si tu veux, de toute façon, je prends aucun risque ! affirma Hermione. Et si je gagne ?

- Je sais pas, c'est à toi de décider …

- D'accord. Alors, si je gagne, tu … tu fais trois fois le tour de la Grande Salle en robe de mariée moldue en criant « Je suis folle de Drago Malefoy ! »

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Ginny, d'une petite voix, soudain dégrisée par le retour du Serpentard dans la conversation.

- Voyons, Ginny, tu croyais pas que tu allais t'en tirer comme ça ? J'ai une mémoire d'éléphant, tu te souviens ?

- Ouais … j'avais espéré que les allusions à mon frère te l'auraient fait perdre momentanément …

- C'était bien essayé, rougit Hermione, mais c'est raté.

- Ouais, j'vois ça. En tout cas, faudra que tu m'expliques où tu as été chercher une idée aussi bizarre !

- Oh, ça m'est venu d'une série moldue que j'avais vue !

- Vive les moldus ! dit Ginny d'une voix qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

- Ginny, tu recommences à essayer de noyer le poisson !

- Je sais … Et … ça marche ? demanda-t-elle avec l'air de chien battu qu'elle savait si bien prendre quand elle voulait attendrir quelqu'un.

- Désolée Gin, mais j'te connais trop bien …

- Zut ! Au moins , j'aurais essayé !

- Bon, sérieusement, Gin. Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir s'il embrasse bien, mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé en détail, et surtout, ce que tu vas faire.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir mais je te l'dis quand même. Il embrasse comme un dieu.

- Si bien que ça ? » demanda Hermione, soudain très curieuse.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de demander, de l'identité de celui dont elle parlait, et surtout, de la parfaite contradiction de sa question avec ce qu'elle venait juste d'affirmer, et elle piqua un fard, avant de baisser la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

- Ca va, 'Mione, tu peux relever la tête, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas drôle !

- Je sais. Bon, je m'excuse, ça te va ?

- Ouais. Mais répond à ma question.

- Ce qui s'est passé, je te l'ai déjà raconté …

- Avant et pendant le baiser, oui, mais pas après.

- Oh ! Ben, quand j'ai commencé à lui rendre son baiser, il a continué à m'embrasser, et puis après un moment, il s'est raidi, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il a dit de dégager, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et tu as obéi ?

- Ben, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Sur le coup, j'étais tellement stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer, et par ce que je venais de faire, que j'ai … j'ai simplement fait au plus simple, et je suis sortie. Mais bon, après tout, c'était sa chambre …

- Ouais, mais ça te ressemble pas de sortir sans placer au moins une phrase assassine.

- Je sais, mais j'avais le cerveau complètement vidé, j'arrivais plus à penser, et surtout, je voulais être seule, je voulais plus le voir, et sortir de sa chambre m'a paru la meilleure solution pour ça.

- Pas con, commenta Hermione. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas non plus réagi tout à l'heure, à table, quand il t'a ordonné de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Tu n'étais plus sous le choc, là, quand même ?

- Ben, si, en quelque sorte. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

- Ca, ça dépend uniquement de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à poser ce genre de question à propos de Malefoy, mais … est-ce que tu as aimé l'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu as envie qu'il recommence ?

- Je … enfin je …

- Gin, je ne vais pas courir le répéter à ton frère, si tu me dis que tu as aimé embrasser Malefoy, juré. Je tiens à la vie …

- Très drôle ! Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Je … j'ai apprécié le baiser en lui-même, c'est sûr, du moins la partie où il n'essayait pas de me faire le plus de mal possible, mais … mais à ce moment-là, j'avais oublié que c'était Malefoy … Et maintenant que j'y repense …

- Donc, ce que tu essaie de me dire, c'est que tu as aimé ce baiser. Et que tu aimerais qu'il y en ait d'autres.

- Non … Si … J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit ça ?

- Ben, disons que c'est ce que j'ai compris, après interprétation de tes propos.

- Ah. Je … je ne sais pas, Hermione, c'est quand même Malefoy !

- Oui, mais bon, il faut bien reconnaître qu'il a du style, et un certain … charme, et, pour celles qui aiment le côté bad boy, c'est … Bon, soyons clairs, il est extrêmement beau. Le problème, c'est qu'il le sait un peu trop. Ah oui, et aussi le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, que son père soit un Mangemort, qu'il ait selon toute vraisemblance le même plan de carrière, qu'il m'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe dès qu'il me croise, qu'il méprise ta famille, que ce soit l'ennemi juré d'Harry et Ron, que ….

- Oh, gémit Ginny, accablée par ce rappel de tous les défauts de Drago Malefoy.

- Oups, désolée Gin, je me suis laissée emporter. Tu sais, tout ça n'a aucune importance, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte …

- Laquelle ?

- As-tu envie qu'il t'embrasse à nouveau ?

- Je … ben … c'est-à-dire que … oui, mais non. Enfin …

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Disons que tu ne sais pas, et que tu préfères qu'il choisisse lui-même.

- Non ! Enfin … Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus …

- Bon, écoute, je pense que le mieux, c'est encore de l'ignorer.

- Mais, tu disais …

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Tu fais semblant de l'ignorer, tu joues les indifférentes … Tu peux même faire semblant de résister, jouer les agressives. De toute façon, je te connais, tu pourras pas t'empêcher de lui résister, même si tu en as envie. Enfin bref … Comme ça, c'est lui qui décide. S'il est intéressé, ça va l'énerver, et il prendra l'initiative.

- Et … S'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ?

- Et bien alors, il ne se passera rien, vous resterez chacun dans votre coin, et tu auras au moins la satisfaction de savoir que tu ne lui as fait aucune avance qu'il pourrait utiliser contre toi ! Et tu pourras le voir partir à la fin de l'année sans aucun regret. »

Ginny poussa un petit soupir qui sous-entendait qu'il ne serait rien, mais Hermione décidé de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Allez viens, il est temps d'aller récupérer nos bébés. Merlin seul sait dans quel état nous allons les retrouver. Ou dans quel état nous allons retrouver Ron …

- Avoue, il te manque, hein ? la taquina Ginny, son entrain retrouvé maintenant qu'elle avait partagé son secret avec quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas jugée

- Pfff, n'importe quoi, répliqua Hermione.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, je ne suis pas aveugle, 'Mione !

- Non, mais t'as peut-être une case en moins si tu crois que ton imbécile de frère m'intéresse le moins du monde !

- Hum, mais l'imbécillité peut parfois être très attirante, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? insinua la jeune rouquine, bien décidée à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- Pas pour moi, » répliqua la brunette, bien contente néanmoins d'avoir atteint le bas des marches tout en parlant et de se retrouver dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, où les attendait un Ron qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, en compagnie d'un Harry qui ne valait guère mieux.

Voilà, c'est tout ! Mais pensez quand même à aller voir si y'en aurait pas un autre, comme ça, au hasard ... lol


	10. Chapitre 10 : Petits meurtres entre amis

Voilà, et ça c'est le bonus pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que vous aimerez ...

A très bientôt !

« - Ben alors, les garçons, on a des p'tits soucis ? attaqua Ginny, bien décidée à les faire enrager.

- Ha ha, très drôle, répliqua Ron. T'es un vrai boute-en-train, p'tite sœur !

- Je sais.

- Et en plus, elle en est fière ! intervint Harry.

- Ben, ouais, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais p'tite sœur, par moment, je me demande si le Choixpeau s'est pas trompé sur ton cas !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ronald, tu es un crétin ! Hermione venait juste de se joindre à la conversation.

- Et pile au bon moment, l'entrée de la meilleure amie. On applaudit bien fort Miss Hermione Granger, dans le rôle de la fille qui se mêle d'une conversation qui la regarde pas !

- Toujours aussi aimable … commenta Hermione.

- Avec toi, toujours, mon ange ! répliqua immédiatement Ron.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé, ou est-ce que Ron vient d'appeler Hermione « mon ange » ? demanda Ginny à Harry d'un air faussement innocent.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé … répondit celui, avec le même air hypocrite.

- Hum hum … Et à ton avis, maître Harry, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Hum … Sans hésitation, je dirais … qu'il est amoureux d'elle, votre honneur !

- Pffffff ! N'importe quoi ! essaya de se justifier Ron, devenu aussi rouge que la cravate qu'il portait.

- Oui, n'importe quoi ! Ce que vous pouvez être bête par moment tous les deux, renchérit Hermione, tout aussi rouge que son ami, tout en envoyant un regard furieux à Ginny, qui signifiait à peu près : Si tu continue, je parle de ton baiser passionné avec Malefoy à ton frère !

Le regard eut entièrement l'effet escompté, puisque Ginny s'empressa de changer de sujet :

« - Au fait, Harry, tu l'as finalement rencontrée, la mère de ton futur enfant ?

- M'en parle pas. Elle est pire que Malefoy.

- Sans rire, intervint Ron. C'est possible ?

- Crois-moi, ça l'est. On en est presque venus aux mains, répondit Harry.

- Comme avec la fouine, répliqua son meilleur ami.

- Ouais, mais elle, elle est plus … Enfin plus …

- Féminine ? proposa Hermione, espiègle, mais aussi pour détourner l'attention de Ginny, qui avait pâli en entendant le nom de Malefoy.

- Oui … Non ! Non, elle est … horrible ! Figure-toi qu'elle m'a surnommé p'tit ange !!! Alors, moi, pour répliquer, je l'ai appelée Princesse !

Hermione, Ron, et même Ginny manquèrent s'étouffer de rire :

- Ah ah ah … Le grand Harry Potter est amoureux ! haletait Hermione.

- On dirait qu'il a trouvé à qui parler, lâcha Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ouais, à la princesse ! renchérit Ginny, écroulée en travers de son fauteuil.

- Faut avouer qu'ils sont mimis tout plein, leurs surnoms ! poursuivit Hermione.

- Faudra nous inviter au mariage Harry, le taquina Ron.

- Ouais, mais imagine les gosses, ça va faire bizarre, moitié anges, moitié princesses ! Ginny venait de parler pour la seconde fois. »

Harry, prit au milieu de cette tempête de rires, était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Il demande … Ha ha ! Il demande … Ron s'arrêta, incapable de parler.

- Ce … ce qu'il …a ? tenta de poursuivre Hermione, mais elle n'en vint pas non plus à bout.

- De … de drôle ?!? acheva enfin Ginny, légèrement à bout de souffle.

- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer à la fin !?! Harry commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

- Bon, les gars, je crois qu'il faut qu'on essaie de se calmer, glissa Ginny.

- Vi, acquiesça Ron, avant d'être repris par une crise de fou rire, entraînant Hermione avec lui. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois amis réussirent enfin à se calmer, et à rester calmes plus de cinq minutes.

« - Alors ? répéta Harry, d'un ton impatient.

- Ecoute, Harry … commença Ron.

- Comment t'expliquer ? poursuivit Ginny.

- En fait, c'est simple. Tout à l'heure, tu étais prêt à faire imprimer les faire-parts pour moi et Ron, juste parce qu'après plus de six années d'amitié, il m'a appelée mon ange pour me faire enrager. Et toi, alors que tu connais la nouvelle depuis quoi, une heure, tu lui a déjà trouvé un surnom tout mignon, Princesse, et elle, elle t'appelle p'tit ange ?!? Ca y est, t'as compris ?

- C'est vous qui n'avez rien compris, répliqua Harry, vexé de ne pas être pris plus au sérieux. Elle a été horrible ! Ce surnom, c'est pour se moquer de moi, c'est tout !

- Mais bien sûr ! commenta Ron.

- On te crois, Harry, répondit Ginny, d'un ton qui laissait plus que sous-entendre qu'elle pensait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est évident, acheva Hermione, d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

- Mais enfin …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on n'le dira à personne. Faudrait pas que toute l'école apprenne que le grand Harry Potter en personne, est amoureux d'une Serpentard. Ca ferait mauvais genre ! se moqua Ron. Mais peut-être que quelques personnes choisies …

- Ouais, renchérit Ginny. Pourquoi pas les jumeaux ? Et Lee. Et …

- Et pourquoi pas Luna ? proposa Hermione.

- Mais elle risque de le dire à son père, et de là, hop, direct dans le Chicaneur !

- Et c'est un problème ? demanda Hermione, d'un air faussement innocent.

- Oh … Après tout … T'as p't-être raison …

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison ! répliqua Hermione.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Ron, sans embrayer sur une nouvelle dispute, pour une fois.

- Bon, alors on est d'accord. Fred, George, Lee, et Luna, récapitula Ginny.

- Oh ? Et Colin Crivey ? Il pourrait le mettre dans la prochaine biographie illustrée d'Harry, ce serait cool ! Et puis il serait tellement déçu si on lui disait pas … continua Hermione.

- C'est vrai …

- C'est pas un peu fini, ces conneries !?! explosa Harry.

- Oh, il est fâché, constata Hermione, d'un ton faussement étonné.

- J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi, dit Ginny, d'un air tout aussi hypocrite.

- Ben oui, Harry, pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Vous aller arrêter, oui ? J'en ai ras-le-bol de vos conneries ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je la déteste, elle me déteste, et c'est pas prêt de changer ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, pouffèrent-ils chacun leur tour, pas convaincus pour deux sous, mais jugeant plus prudent de couper court à la plaisanterie pour le moment. Rien ne les empêcherait de la reprendre plus tard, quand leur ami serait calmé.

- Au fait les filles, ça portait sur quoi votre discussion si pressée tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry , après quelques instants de silence.

- Euh … instantanément, Ginny avait pâli et baissé la tête à nouveau.

' Ah bravo, pensa Hermione, en plein dans le mille ! '

Mais elle réagit tout aussi rapidement :

- Il fallait que je lui demande si elle connaissait une manière de calmer son frère et de l'empêcher de prendre la mouche toutes les trente secondes !

- Ben voyons, c'est moi qui prend la mouche ?!? Alors que je peux rien te dire sans que tu te mette en colère. Je sais même pas pourquoi …

- Tu sais pas pourquoi ? C'est vrai que c'est très dur de comprendre pourquoi je me mets en colère que tu me traite de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !!!

- Ben oui. C'est ce que tu es, après tout. Toujours fourrée dans les bouquins, sans jamais faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi !

- Ben voyons ! Si tu sous-entends que je fais pas attention à toi, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Y a quelque chose d'intéressant à voir ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une cruauté dont elle ne prit pas immédiatement conscience.

Néanmoins, elle s'en rendit compte rapidement, quand, au lieu de répliquer vertement comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, Ron, avec un air profondément blessé, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot.

« - Hermione ! reprocha Harry, scandalisé. Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça ?

- Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolée … désolée ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Il faut que tu ailles t'excuser, tout de suite, en espérant qu'il te pardonne … Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Harry, intervint Ginny. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut déjà assez, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter ! La jeune fille était émerveillée de voir que son amie pouvait aller jusqu'à provoquer une violente dispute avec le garçon qu'elle aimait pour la protéger de questions embarrassantes.

- Mais ?

- Harry.

- D'accord. Mais il faut qu'elle aille s'excuser. Tout de suite.

- J'y vais, » acquiesça Hermione, la tête baissée, avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs des garçons de septième année comme elle serait montée à l'échafaud.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Qui a dit qu'il était dur ...

Rebonjour !

Z'avez vu ? J'ai fait des efforts quand même, je me suis dépêchée cette fois ! Comme je le disais, bizarrement, c'est les partiels qui me motivent … Je sais, je sais, suis bizarre, mais bon … Allez, assez de bla bla, quelques petites réponses (qui risquent d'être un peu longues en fait parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews, ce dont je vous remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !)

Virg05 Bon, alors tu me pardonnes ? Génial !!! Toi, très méchante ? Non, j'y crois pas … lol Ben tu vois, tu réponds toute seule aux questions … Oui, les disputes entre Hermione et Ron vont continuer. Mais bon, on peut se disputer et … s'aimer ! Y'a pas d'incompatibilité ! lol Tu sais, pour la petite, si elle baigne dedans, elle sera habituée ! Et puis, faut quand même pas oublier que ce sont des devoirs, ces bébés, ils partiront un jour, tu sais ! Il faut s'y préparer … lol D'accord elle aurait pas du lui dire, mais elle s'est laissée emporter, c'est pas de sa faute. Et pi c'est pas parce que c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de se faire appeler Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et je te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Lunenoire … Ouh là ! Une review pour chaque chapitre que tu as lu ! Ca c'est vraiment sympa ! J'espère que le tout t'a plu ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi toi ! Je veux que vous AIMIEZ Anaïs ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Et ouais, si seulement les garçons savaient … Et … oui, j'suis pas au bout de mes peines, mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Je t'attends au prochain chapitre ? A bientôt !

Gaelle griffondor Meeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeeccccceeerciiii !!!! J't'ai bien imitée ? lol En tout cas, pour le dire plus clairement, merci ! Et comme tu vois, je continue, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

JS/RH.Spirit Merci !!!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

Allima Oh, ma nouvelle lectrice préférée ! lol De la souffrance et une intense tristesse ?!? A ce point-là ?!? Tu le savais pas avant que je te le dises que tu pourrais jamais embrasser Malefoy ?!? Oups ! Bon, ben, désolée d'avoir brisé ta petite bulle ! lol C'est pas une menteuse, elle omet de dire certaines choses, c'est pas la même chose ! lol Ah bon, toi tu sais que Ron et Hermione vont finir ensemble ? Mais pourquoi on me l'a pas dit ?!? lol En tout cas, je peux te garantir qu'ils ne vont pas trop se presser, ça c'est garanti ! Tu veux voir Ginny crier « Je suis folle de Drago Malefoy ! » ? C'est méchant, ça ! lol T'as de la compassion pour Harry ? C'est vrai que ses amis ne sont pas très sympas sur ce coup là, mais les amis sont faits pour ça, non ? Et ANAIS N'EST PAS ATROCE !!! Ca t'a fait rire ? Suis contente, moi, c'est presque mon chapitre préféré ! J'en arrive à me faire rire toute seule, je sais, c'est grave, mais bon … lol Un peu brusquement, sur le coup, t'es gentille. Elle a été franchement odieuse, non ? S'arranger, oui, sûrement, facilement … Tu verras bien ! En tout cas, contente que tu aies apprécié et un gros merci pour tes reviews ! A bientôt !

Lovely Hermione L'échafaud ??????? Ah !!!!!!!!!! Au secours !!!!!!!! A l'aide !!!!!!!!!!! A l'assassin !!!!!!!!!!!!! Un minimum ? UN MINIMUM ?!? Ah, tu blagues ? Ouf ……. Tu les adores ? Ah, là ça va mieux. Ben la suite, la voilà, mais si tu continues à me menacer, je boude, et je garde mon chapitre ! C'est clair ? lol A bientôt ! J

Sevy Snape EH !!! Tu peux parler toi ! lol T'as qu'à lire le prochain chapitre, ça rallongera un peu … lol A bientôt !

Chimgrid Chouette, une nouvelle ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Qui a dit qu'elle allait s'excuser ? Peut-être qu'elle va l'enfoncer … Qui sait ? Et désolée de te le dire, mais j'ai peur que ton scénario soit un peu rapide ! lol Disons que ça va se passer à peu près comme ça, mais … sur un peu plus de temps ! En résumé, un gros merci, et n'oublie pas de lire la suite et de me laisser ton avis ! A bientôt !

Diosa Alors toi, t'es carrément impardonnable ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, je te parle plus ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Bon allez, j'arrête ! lol Les toilettes étaient ta meilleure amie ? Hum, mauvais signe ça, je suis désolée ! lol Pour les examens, je connais, et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne ! lol D'ailleurs, j'ai un exam demain, et là, je devrais être en train de réviser, donc … J'espère bien que j'ai fait plaisir à plus d'une fille, puisque je crois bien que tous mes lecteurs sont des lectrices, il vaut mieux que mes chapitres leur fassent plaisir ! lol Et ouais, les bavardages des filles sur les garçons, c'est sacré, ça ! Nan l'est pas méchante Hermione, l'est juste réservée ! Me dis pas que tu racontes toujours tout à tes amies, si ? Et qui a dit qu'elle aime follement Ron ? Pas moi toujours ! Perdre son pari ? Ben tu verras bien ! C'est vrai qu'il est bien ce pari ! lol Je peux le dire, vu que je l'ai pompé ! lol Ben oui, Ginny est un peu emmêlée, et crois-moi, ça va pas s'arranger ! Et alors, ça donne quoi ma surprise ?

Rebonjour ? Alors comme ça elle te plaît ? Ca me fait plaisir ! lol Tu as ris ? Ca ça me fait encore plus plaisir, parce que c'était vraiment le but, mais j'étais pas certaine de l'avoir atteint. Bon, oui, sur ce coup là, elle est pas très sympa, mais c'était pas volontaire, ça lui a échappé ! Et lui, il est pas méchant des fois peut-être ? Non mais ! Pourquoi vous voulez tous qu'elle s'excuse et qu'ils s'embrassent ? T'as raison, tu dois commencer à me connaître trop pour penser que ça va être aussi simple que ça … Mais bon, je peux te faire une promesse solennelle, ils se réconcilieront ! C'est juste que je dis pas quand … ni si ça sera définitif … ;-) lol T'inquiète, vais les faire languir ! En tout cas, je suis très très contente que ça t'aie plus, et ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, je crois que de ce côté-là j'ai vraiment rien à dire … lol A très bientôt !

Et voilà, fini !

Je vous laisse en compagnie du nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira, même si je suppose que ce sera le cas, vu qu'il s'agit d'une longue conversation Ron/Hermione … ;-)

A très bientôt !

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !

Gros bisous à tous (et surtout à toutes !)

Julie

Elle se sentait tellement mal. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça, lui dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, qu'elle s'en fichait, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, avec ses parents, Harry et Ginny.

Ses parents étaient ses parents, il était normal qu'elle les aime et qu'ils aient une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Mais ils s'éloignaient d'elle de plus en plus. Qu'avaient en commun Hermione Granger, l'une des meilleures sorcières de Poudlard, avec Mike et Patricia Granger, dentistes moldus de leur état. Sa place était dans le monde sorcier, et sa nouvelle famille, ses amis.

Harry était son meilleur ami. Le meilleur qu'elle aurait jamais. Ils se comprenaient si bien tous les deux, Harry pouvait être tellement compréhensif, tellement gentil, tellement fort aussi. Il y avait en lui une force qui dépassait de très loin celle de la plupart des autres gens. Mais il était tellement fragile aussi, il avait besoin d'être aimé, lui qui avait véritablement perdu toute sa famille. Harry était comme son frère, un frère qu'elle adorait et en qui elle avait toute confiance. Pour qui elle avait risqué sa vie sans hésiter, et pour qui elle le ferait encore.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Ginny, sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur, sa confidente. Elle savait être tellement drôle, pleine de vie et sûre d'elle qu'Hermione savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un, pour le faire rire, tout en réglant ses problèmes. Elle avait bien changé, la petite Ginny, depuis l'époque où elle rougissait dès qu'Harry lui adressait la parole. Ces temps-ci, ses goûts semblaient la porter plutôt vers les beaux blonds dangereux.

Mais Ron … Ron était … Ron était différent. Bien différent. Ron c'était … Ron était son jardin secret, sa bouée de secours. Même si ce n'était jamais de tout repos entre eux, il lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'elle respirait, peut-être même plus indispensable encore que les autres. Quand elle était à bout, qu'elle avait envie d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber, il était toujours là, même s'il ne le faisait pas consciemment, et il la remettait sur pied. Pour continuer à se battre, à ses côtés, et bien souvent, contre lui. Mais Ron, c'était ça aussi. Le mauvais caractère, l'agressivité …

Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle, Hermione Granger, était éperdument amoureuse de Ron Weasley, réalisa-t-elle. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà qu'il lui plaisait de plus en plus, mais de là à en être amoureuse … Elle s'en voulut encore plus de l'avoir blessé, d'avoir menti, et se promit de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner, même s'il lui fallait ramper et lui embrasser les pieds. Même si elle préfèrerait très nettement embrasser une autre partie de son anatomie !

'Hermione !' se scandalisa-t-elle elle-même.

Tout en se parlant intérieurement, elle était arrivée à la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, posa la main sur la poignée, et entra.

Ron était assis sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre du fond. Il ne bougeait pas, ne lisait pas. Il restait immobile, sans rien faire, les yeux fixés sur le vide. Mais les débris de ses affaires prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas toujours été aussi calme depuis qu'il était monté. Manifestement, il avait passé la colère qu'il n'avait pas montrée en bas sur ses affaires personnelles, une chaise et un miroir, et même sur quelques affaires appartenant à Harry.

« - Ron ? demanda-t-elle timidement, redoutant de relancer sa colère, qui avait du être violente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, toi ? Tu me vois, t'es sûre, non parce que, te fatigue pas, j'en vaux pas la peine. C'est bien ce que tu cherchais à me faire comprendre tout à l'heure, non ? Je ne suis rien moi, je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à moi !

- Ron, je …

- Je veux que tu sortes d'ici. C'est encore mon dortoir, et je veux que tu me foutes la paix !!! Je t'embêterai plus bien longtemps !

- Ron ! Je suis venue pour m'excuser. Tout à l'heure, j'étais énervée, et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis désolée !

- Non. Non, ne dis pas ça ! Au contraire, je crois qu'ils ont reflété exactement ce que tu penses de moi, au fond. Seulement, d'habitude, tu le gardes pour toi, parce que t'es bien élevée. Mais là, t'en as eu marre de faire semblant d'être mon amie, de me supporter, et t'as décidé de me dire ce que tu pensais vraiment de moi ! Voilà ce que moi je pense !

- Et tu te trompes Ron, sur toute la ligne ! Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami. N'en doute jamais ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Et puis, je t'aurais pas supporté toutes ces années si t'avais pas vraiment été mon ami, ajouta-t-elle dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Ron n'était pas d'humeur à rire :

- Hermione, les amis ne se lancent pas des choses pareilles à la figure ! Les amis se soutiennent et se comprennent. Nous, on peut pas rester cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de se tuer. Comment tu peux dire qu'on est amis ?!?

- Je le dis parce qu'on l'est ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, au même titre qu'Harry, mais de façon … différente.

- Oui, lui tu l'as choisi, et moi, tu m'as pris avec, parce que c'était un lot !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron ! Tu … Je … Hermione rougit légèrement, tandis que la tentation de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait la traversait. Mais non, il ne la croirait pas, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure à l'instant. Ron, tu es mon ami, je t'assure ! Le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir ! Tu es toujours là pour me remonter le moral, à ta manière, pour me stimuler, me redonner l'envie de me battre. J'ai besoin de toi, vraiment, insista-t-elle, en essayant d'y insuffler toute la force de sa conviction.

- C'est … c'est vrai ?

- Mais oui, gros bêta, puisque j't'l'dis !

- Bon, 'Mione, va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord. Si j'accepte de redevenir ton ami, je dis bien, si, il va falloir que tu me promette deux choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- D'abord, la prochaine fois que tu auras une vérité à m'assener, arrange-toi pour que ce n'soit pas en pleine Salle commune !

- Oh ! Oui, promis, bien sûr ! Oh, Ron, je suis tellement désolée !

- Pas grave ! Mais je tenais juste à m'assurer que tu ne m'infligerais pas ça toutes les semaines !

- C'est juré. Et la deuxième chose ?

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais gros bêta !

- Oups. Désolée, ça m'a échappé !

- Et arrête de t'excuser ! Ca va, on oublie tout ! Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas me blesser.

- Merci Ron, merci d'être aussi compréhensif ! J'avais tellement peur que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude !

- Hermione ! Laisse-moi un peu de répit avant la prochaine dispute, tu veux ?

- Euh … oui, d'ac !

- Et, Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien, répondit-t-il, après un petit silence gêné.

- Alors on est amis ?

- Plus que jamais.

- Génial ! Alors, si tu pouvais descendre dire à Harry d'arrêter de me faire les gros yeux, tu serais un ange !

- Ah non, ça c'est Harry ! Moi, je suis le diable !

- Ah oui, bien sûr, comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? »

Et en riant, les deux amis réconciliés descendirent l'escalier, pour réapparaître dans la Salle Commune, bras dessus, bras dessous, sous le regard soulagé d'Harry et de Ginny, qui s'attendaient presque à devoir aller chercher Mme Pomfresh pour arrêter une hémorragie ou deux.

« - Alors, tous les deux, réconciliés ? demanda Ginny, d'un air malicieux, tout en dédiant à Hermione un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Ouais, répondit Ron. Hermione s'est mise à genoux et elle m'a baisé les pieds, alors j'ai décidé d'être magnanime !

- Seulement les pieds ?" insinua Ginny.

Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, tout en étant forcée de constater que parfois, elle et Ron pouvaient être exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Puis, elle se souvint de l'intervention de Ginny, et décida de se venger un peu de sa meilleure amie :

« Et toi, Ginny, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Et aussitôt, la jeune rouquine baissa la tête à son tour en rougissant.

' Touché coulé !' pensa Hermione, vaguement honteuse de s'être servie des confidences d'une amie qui lui faisait confiance pour la blesser.

' Et elle, elle s'est pas servie de ce qu'elle sait sur toi et Ron pour te mettre dans l'embarras, des fois ?' lui rappela sa petite voix. ' Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, c'est tout !'

Mais déjà, après avoir marmonné un vague « A plus » quasiment inaudible, Ginny avait quitté la pièce avec son fils dans les bras.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Ginny la furi...

Bon alors là, franchement, je me surpasse ! Mais bon, faudrait pas trop vous y habituer quand même, parce que je peux vraiment pas vous promettre que ça durera ! Alors profitez-en pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! lol

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre précédent, et surtout, que vous apprécierez celui-là. C'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition, alors j'espère que ce sera pas trop ennuyeux.

Maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews, pour lesquelles je vous remercie énormément, d'ailleurs ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

LovelyHermione Bon, me voilà entièrement rassurée ! En plus, vue la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai mis le nouveau chapitre, t'as vraiment plus la moindre raison de m'en vouloir ! Et désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ma fic est loin d'être finie, donc tu vas pas pouvoir me tuer avant un sacré bout de temps ! C'est pas de chance ! lol Et je vous ai rien fait subir ! Suis une gentille fille, moi ! Non, mais ! lol Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là, et que tu n'oublieras de me donner ton avis ! Et je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles … Deux zozos ? Aller plus loin ? Hein ? A bientôt ! lol

Benelie Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu peux attendre encore longtemps avant qu'elle avoue quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui te le dit ! lol Mais que ça te décourage pas de lire la suite ! Et de me donner ton avis ! A bientôt !

Virg05 Merci, merci, merci ! J'trouve que pour une fois, j'ai fais vraiment vite, alors hein ! lol Ben tu sais, les filles, c'est pas toujours logique, donc faut pas forcément chercher une logique là-dedans ! T'as raison, les bébés risqueraient de se suicider, ce serait dommage ! lol Suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, n'oublie pas de lire la suite et de me donner ton avis ! A bientôt !

Diosa D'où tu me fais la morale ? lol Bon, allez, je te pardonne, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! lol En fait, il me restait que deux jours de partiels, et j'ai fini. Et ça c'est bien passé, donc merci ! Ca doit être grâce à toi ! lol Bon, allez, j'arrête les bêtises ! J'espère bien que tu te plains pas d'avoir mes chapitres ! Mais bon, si tu insistes, je peux toujours arrêter de publier … lol Moi non plus, j'aime pas réviser, alors je repousse chaque jour les révisions jusqu'aux … examens ! lol Et après on s'étonne que j'ai des problèmes … J J'crois qu'on est deux cas désespérés ! Dur dur ! lol Tu as aimé ? Je suis contente ! Elle l'aime ? T'as compris ça, toi ? Meuh non, c'était une blague, en fait, elle le déteste ! Tu me crois pas ? Pourquoi personne me croit jamais ? En plus, j'allais pas te révéler à l'avance qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Ron … Parce que c'est clair que tu le savais pas avant que je te le dises ! lol Oui, tout est réglé entre eux, pour le moment … lol Nan, pour une fois que Ron fait pas sa mauvaise tête … En tout cas, t'as raison, avec moi on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, alors méfie-toi ! Tu crois que Ron voulait lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Meuh non ! Il voulait lui demander de lui prêter un devoir ! lol Pour la prochaine confrontation Ginny/Drago, ben, tu vas être servie ! Alors voilà la suite, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis ! Et ne fais pas attention à toutes les bêtises que je raconte, c'est la fin des partiels, je décompresse ! lol A très bientôt !

Chimgrid Mais faut pas avoir peur comme ça, je suis quand même pas un monstre sadique ! Si ? Bien sûr qu'ils allaient se réconcilier ! Je garantie pas qu'il vont le rester, mais bon … Le vécu ? Tu crois ? lol Pour ton scénario, j't'en veux pas, c'était pas mal non plus ! lol Peut-être que je vais le garder pour une prochaine fois … Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ? Y'a un sens caché ? lol Ben tu vois que je t'écoute, ce chapitre est consacré à Ginny et … la blonde ? Mais c'est quoi ce surnom ! D'où t'appelle mon Drago « la blonde » ? Ca va pas la tête ? J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même … lol A bientôt !

Bee orchid OUBLIE DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! T'as pas honte ? T'as de la chance que je sois pas rancunière, je te mets quand même la suite ! Mais n'oublie pas ma review ! lol

Angel of shadow Pas grave, puisque tu adores, j'te pardonne ! Tu les as lu en 15 minutes ? J'croyais qu'il fallait plus de temps que ça ! Confirmation de l'auteur ? Ouah, c'est la classe ! lol T'as intérêt à te rattraper sur les prochains chapitre, en tout cas, lol ! A très bientôt !

Allima Ben nan, l'est pas rancunier ! Pour une fois, tu vas quand même pas te plaindre ! Nan c'est pas louce, il est gentil, c'est tout ! Sont mimis, hein ? Ben ouais, mais Ginny, elle l'avait cherché, non ? Pour Gin et Drago, tu vas être servie, c'est tout de suite ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour ton rêve d'embrasser Drago … Mais bon, je voudrais pas encore te briser le cœur, une nouvelle fois, mais pour Ron ... Ca va être dur aussi ! lol Surtout qu'il est à moi ! Alors pas touche ! Grrrrr ! Pleure pas ! Mais non, pleure pas ! Pour Anaïs et Harry, faudra encore attendre un peu ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

Liza Black Chouette, chouette, une nouvelle ! Merci, merci, merci, je suis très flattée, mais n'oublie pas de lire toutes les autres fics, y'en a de vraiment géniales ! En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et j'attends une review, hein, n'oublie pas ! lol A bientôt !

Lunenoire Bof … Pas sûr, pas sûr ! lol A très bientôt pour la suite !

Et voilà, finito ! Je vous laisse avec Drago et Ginny, en espérant que la scène vous plaira ! lol A très bientôt, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, et n'oubliez pas de m'en envoyer d'autres pour ce chapitre !

A très bientôt !

Gros bisous !

Julie

- C'est bizarre, commenta Ron. Depuis quand ma sœur se laisse marcher sur les pieds par la sale fouine ?

- Euh … commença Hermione, désireuse de compenser sa pique précédente. Elle … elle essaie de maintenir un minimum de bonnes relations. Après tout, ils ont un bébé ensemble.

- Ouais, dit Ron, en se contentant apparemment de cette explication. Bon, à propos de bébé, c'est l'heure d'aller coucher Sarah.

- T'as raison, je vais monter aussi ! répondit Hermione.

- Ouais, puisque tout le monde s'y colle, moi aussi, renchérit Harry. Puisque la Princesse a jugé bon de me laisser notre fille ! Puis, voyant que ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient des efforts très visibles pour éviter d'éclater de rire à nouveau, il ajouta : Ouais, bon ça va, vous aller pas recommencer. »

Et tous trois montèrent dans leur dortoir respectifs, les bébés restant avec leur papa, puisqu'Hermione avait fait remarqué, fort justement d'après elle, qu'Harry était bien obligé de garder Lily dans son dortoir, et qu'il valait mieux que les deux bébés soient dans le même.

- Comme ça, y'en a au moins qui pourront dormir ! avait-elle ajouté.

- Oui, toi ! avait répliqué Ron.

- Ben oui pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

- N … Non, répondit-il, dans un effort méritoire pour préserver leur bonne entente toute neuve. Il entendit Harry pousser un soupir de soulagement discret à côté de lui.

- Super ! se contenta de dire Hermione. Alors, bonne nuit les garçons ! ajouta-t-elle, avec un brin de sarcasme. Ah, et Ron ?

- Hum ? grogna-t-il.

- N'oublie pas de donner son biberon à Sarah. Et de la changer !

- Ben voyons ! grogna-t-il à nouveau, avant de prendre délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, suivit d'un Harry qui fit de même, et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre où pour une fois, les deux nouveaux papas réussirent à accomplir leur dangereuse mission sans trop de casse.

Les bébés n'avaient pleuré que pendant une demie-heure. Un record.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny, bien qu'ayant marché aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait pu, avait atteint la chambre de Drago.

Rassemblant tout son courage qu'elle sentait défaillir, elle frappa à la porte.

Une voix hautaine lui répondit : « Entrez ! »

- Ah, Weasel, c'est toi ! l'accueillit-il d'un ton vaguement ennuyé. Et à l'heure en plus ! Je vois que tu apprends vite !

- Ne rêve pas, Malefoy ! répliqua Ginny, qui avait retrouvé toute son agressivité naturelle devant son ennemi de toujours. J'essayais juste de maintenir de bonnes relations entre nous !

- C'est vrai qu'entre nous, les relations sont plus que bonnes, hein Weasel !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une espèce … d'entente cordiale. Et fragile ! ajouta-t-elle. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me poser les mains sur moi comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Jamais plus, articula-t-elle rageusement.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure, que je m'occupe un peu de ton cas, Weasel …

- J'ai été … surprise, hésita-t-elle quelques instants, avant de se reprendre et de réattaquer de plus belle : Mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! ajouta-t-elle fermement.

- Ah oui ? »

Et, comme la fois précédente, il s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche de prédateur, et continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau adossée au mur. Puis il se pencha doucement en la fixant dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser, se pencha encore, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Presque aussitôt, il se recula violemment, plié en deux par la douleur.

Ginny venait de le frapper là où ça fait mal.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher, Malefoy, articula-t-elle à nouveau.

- Tu me paieras ça, Weasley, haleta Drago, encore sous le coup de la douleur, mais essayant de préserver sa dignité autant que possible.

- J'en doute, très cher ! répliqua la jeune Gryffondor, taquine. J'ai six frères ! Et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre ! De plus, ça fait maintenant trois ans que je prends des cours de DCFM avec le plus grand spécialiste qu'on puisse trouver. Et je me débrouille plutôt pas mal … Alors, si tu t'avises de poser encore tes sales pattes sur moi, je me ferais un plaisir d'essayer quelques uns des sorts que j'ai appris sur toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Malefoy ? Oh, et pendant que j'y pense ! ajouta-t-elle. Je t'ai amené Gabriel, comme tu me l'as demandé. C'est ton tour de le garder ! Après tout, on n'est plus au Moyen-Age … Vive le partage des tâches ! »

Et elle sortit, sans que Drago ait pu placer un mot.

Une fois passée la porte, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, et un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage.

Elle avait montré à Malefoy qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose faible avec laquelle il pouvait jouer quand ça lui chantait.

Et elle sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se retrouvait.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, les relations entre les heureux parents restèrent plus ou moins stationnaires.

Harry et Anaïs gardaient leur fille en alternance, tout en ne ratant jamais une occasion de se lancer des insultes à la figure ou d'exaspérer l'autre, à grand renfort des surnoms qu'ils s'étaient trouvés mutuellement.

Dès que l'un voulait faire quelque chose, l'autre le contrecarrait. Et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une violente dispute éclate au détour d'un couloir, à propos du bébé, d'un cours, ou tout simplement parce que l'un avait bousculé l'autre, ce qui arrivait singulièrement souvent, ou même, à cause d'un regard haineux.

Tout Poudlard savait désormais qu'Anaïs Dersujor avait supplanté Drago Malefoy pour la place de pire ennemi d'Harry Potter. Et chacun évitait en général de se trouver près d'eux quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Cela produisait toujours des étincelles, qui avaient parfois la dangereuse idée de toucher les spectateurs. Quelques séjours à l'infirmerie pour soigner des furoncles ou autres verrues avaient suffis à dissuader quiconque de rester près d'eux quand ils se disputaient.

Tout le monde, sauf Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui eux, s'amusaient follement de cette rivalité dans laquelle ils voyaient un désir réciproque refoulé, ce qui avait l'art de mettre Harry en rogne à chaque fois qu'ils le sous-entendaient.

Même s'il arrivait à Harry de s'avouer, quand il était bien certain que personne ne pouvait le surprendre, que cette fille était décidément très belle, et qu'il aurait effectivement pu être attiré par elle, si elle avait été muette. Et peut-être aussi paralysée. Et aveugle.

Mais le Survivant se serait fait tué plutôt que d'admettre une chose pareille.

De leur côté, les relations entre Drago et Ginny n'étaient guère plus cordiales, même si leur animosité était plus privée. On ne les voyait jamais lancés dans de grandes disputes, ou au beau milieu d'un duel, comme Harry et Anaïs.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Drago d'avoir du se rendre plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie dans les premiers temps, après voir tenté de toucher Ginny. Après quelques tentatives manquées, il avait renoncé, et tous deux se cantonnaient désormais dans un silence hostile les rares fois où ils devaient être en présence, pour échanger leur fils, par exemple.

Néanmoins, Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal certaines fois, à refouler ses pulsions, qui lui ordonnaient de se jeter sur Drago, et de le supplier de reprendre ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait ce jour qui avait beaucoup plus marqué la jeune fille qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Souvent, la nuit, elle se réveillait en nage, après avoir rêvé de Drago dans des positions parfois assez … Mais quand le jour revenait, elle luttait de plus belle contre ses envies qui la dégoûtait, du moins était-ce ce dont elle voulait se convaincre à tout prix.

Seuls Hermione et Ron étaient en bon terme, malgré quelques disputes inévitables. Chacun d'eux, en effet, faisait de gros efforts pour limiter celles-ci au minimum, et ils y réussissaient plutôt bien, même si parfois l'envie de se disputer devenait irrésistible. Ils y cédaient alors, mais se réconciliaient tout de suite après, comme si d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de tout faire pour préserver leur amitié.

Néanmoins, Hermione devait bien l'avouer, ses sentiments pour Ron ne faisaient que grandir tandis qu'elle découvrait qu'elle pouvait l'approcher sans qu'ils se lancent aussitôt des insultes à la figure, et elle aussi devait souvent réprimer ses pulsions, qui la poussaient à passer sa main dans les cheveux si beaux et si épais du jeune homme, à mordiller les tâches de rousseur qu'il avait dans le cou, ou à se jeter comme une affamée sur sa bouche si appétissante.

Mais jusqu'à présent, elle était toujours parvenue à se contrôler, au grand damne de Ginny qui n'attendait que ça pour répéter pendant des heures : « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

Quant à Drago et Anaïs, ils étaient devenus des confidents inséparables, le Terrible Duo de Serpentard, comme aimait à les appeler le Trio de Gryffondor, qui se transformait de plus en plus en quatuor.

Ainsi, c'était à Drago qu'Anaïs avait confié, après bien des hésitations, qu'elle aurait pu être attirée par Potter s'il n'était pas, selon ses termes, « un stupide p'tit ange gryffondorien dégoulinant de courage et de bons sentiments », tandis que de son côté, Drago lui confiait qu'il devait parfois lutter contre l'envie de prendre Weasel (« la rouquine, pas le crétin ! ») dans ses bras, et de la dévorer de baisers.

Leur amitié ne s'en était trouvée que renforcée par ce mutuel aveu « humiliant », même si parfois, Drago avait l'impression que sa nouvelle amie lui cachait quelque chose. Un secret. Inavouable.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La tempête après le calme

Coucou !

Suis de retour, et avec moi tous les personnages. Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez bien apprécié la période d'accalmie que nous venons de vivre, parce que … c'est fini.

Mais d'abord, quelques petites réponses aux reviews (même si y'en a de moins en moins. Est-ce que vous n'aimez plus ma fic, ou est-ce que vous n'avez tout simplement plus le temps de m'écrire ? Autant dire que je préférerai la deuxième solution …) 

LovelyHermione Et ouais, en plein dans les dents, c'est le cas de le dire ! lol Fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place … J'suis contente que tu sois gentille ! lol En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère que c'est suffisamment vite pour toi, et j'attends ton avis avec impatience, mais bon, je te préviens, rien ne va plus ! lol

Virg05 Merci, merci, merci ! Euh … Pour Sarah, je voudrais pas vendre la mèche, mais je crains que l'entente entre ses parents ne dure pas très longtemps … C'est dingue, tout le monde adore que Ginny frappe Drago. On se demande pourquoi ! lol Mais, oui, la p'tite Ginny est de retour ! lol N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite ! Encore merci et à très bientôt !

Benelie Et oui, un secret inavouable … Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus. Pas tout de suite en tout cas ! T'as plus qu'à lire la suite ! Mais je précise tout de suite qu'elle N'est PAS bizarre ! lol A très bientôt !

Liza Black Et oui, tout se met tranquillement en place, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! En tout cas, voilà la suite, n'oublie pas de me donner très vite ton avis, et encore un gros merci !

Chimgrid Merci ! lol Ben ouais, elle a raison la p'tite Ginny, on n'est plus au Moyen-Age ! Il serait temps que les mecs comprennent ça, non ? Par contre, je comprend pas que tu supporte pas Drago. J'admet qu'il est parfois très énervant, mais on sent un vrai bon fond chez lui, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis il est si mignon … Pour ton histoire de blonde, je te signale que tu viens juste de le refaire ! lol Alors … Refrène tes pulsions ! lol Tu trouves qu'ils y arrivent, eux ? Ben tu n'as encore rien vu ! A la prochaine review ! lol Encore merci par ta review et à très bientôt !

Angel of shadow C'est vrai, tu adores ? Chouette chouette chouette ! lol Merci beaucoup ! Bon, si tu lis vite, tu me rassures … lol Y'a intérêt que tu te rattrape ! lol Donc, j'attends ta review pour le chapitre qui vient, en espérant qu'il te plaira. En tout cas, on est revenu à un récit au jour le jour, et les choses vont bouger, promis juré ! Peut-être même un peu trop à votre goût … A très bientôt et encore merci pour ta review !

Lunenoire J'amène ça discrètement ? Ca quoi ? lol Voit pas de quoi tu veux parler … En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. A bientôt !

Takoma MERCI ! J'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi ! A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Allima Merci ! T'as raison, un Malefoy mis à plat par une fille de temps en temps, ça fait du bien ! Tu le plains vraiment ? T'aimerais être à leur place ? Vraiment ? Moi j'en suis pas sûre … lol En tout cas, pour tes amis, rien ne t'empêche de les embêter, te gêne surtout pas ! T'as raison, Harry, il a vraiment un problème avec ce groupe de Serpentards … Mais bon, p't'être que ça durera pas … qui sait ? Je crois qu'ils évitent de se croiser dans les couloirs … Enfin c'est mon avis. Ben ouais, c'est ça les amis, faut bien quelques révélations croustillantes de temps en temps, pour entretenir l'amitié ! lol En tout cas, un gros, un très gros merci pour ta review ! Et à très bientôt pour la suite ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te dire ce qui se passe avec Anaïs ?

Castel Comment ça Dersujor-Jedusor ? Mais d'où tu tiens ça, toi ? Je dois te dire que ça m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, personnellement ! lol En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A bientôt ! 

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre, et surtout, pensez à me donner votre avis !

Gros bisous à tous et un très gros MERCI !

A très bientôt !

Julie

En ce soir de février, la Saint Valentin approchait, rendant les gens en couple excités et impatients, tandis que la masse des célibataires, et principalement la masse des célibataires féminines, s'assombrissait chaque jour à mesure que le 14 approchait, même si la plupart essayaient de cacher leur chagrin de savoir que personne ne leur offrirait de fleurs ou de chocolats ce jour-là, en affirmant que ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale sans intérêt.

Hermione Granger, elleétait vraiment persuadée que ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale sans intérêt, du moins était-ce ce qu'elle affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre :

« - Non, mais franchement, ça rime à quoi ? Soit c'est le garçon que tu aimes et qui t'aime, et alors, il t'aime toute l'année, pas besoin d'un jour spécial pour te le prouver, expliquait-elle à Ginny. L'autre possibilité, et c'est ce qui se passe dans la plupart des cas, c'est que la fille est tellement conditionnée par les médias et la pression des autres, qui lui affirment tous qu'elle doit sortir avec un garçon le jour de la St Valentin, qu'elle est prête à sortir avec n'importe qui, juste pour pouvoir raconter à ses copines qu'elle est sortie avec quelqu'un ce jour-là. Alors, franchement, quel intérêt ?

- Ouah ! Pourquoi tant de cynisme chez une si jeune personne ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est pas du cynisme, c'est juste du réalisme.

- Ben voyons ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que personne ne t'a invitée à sortir pour la Saint Valentin ?

- Non. Je trouve cette fête stupide, un point c'est tout !

- Mais bien sûr, commenta Ginny, visiblement pas convaincue.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour s'immiscer dans la conversation :

- Tiens, 'Mione, puisque tu parles de Saint Valentinça me fait penser qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Je sais que c'est mon tour de garder Sarah le soir de la Saint Valentin, mais il se trouve que je … que j'ai invité quelqu'un à sortir, et qu'elle a accepté. Doncça m'arrangerait bien que tu acceptes de t'occuper d'elle ce soir-là …

- C'est qui ? demandèrent Ginny et Harry en cœur, avant qu'Hermione ait put répondre.

- Michelle Lewis.

- Michelle Lewis ? répéta Ginny, incrédule. La Michelle Lewis ? La plus belle fille de Serdaigle ?

- Oui, Michelle Lewis, quoi ! répondit Ron, légèrement excédé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi ? continua sa petite sœur, décidément bien aimable. Tu lui as jeté un sort ? Remarqueça m'étonnerait, t'as jamais été foutu d'en jeter en correct !

- La ferme Gin ! C'est pas à toi que je parlais. Alors 'Mione, c'est d'accord ?

- Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? Attends, je résume ce que tu m'demandes. Tu veux que je renonce à mes plans éventuels pour la Saint Valentin, pour que toi, tu puisses sortir avec une fille. C'est bien ça ?

- Ben ouais. De toute façon, t'as bien dit que tu n'avais rien de prévu pour ce jour, et que tu trouvais cette fête ridicule, non ? Alors je vois pas en quoi ça peut te poser un problème de me rendre ce petit service …

- Non, bien sûr, tu vois pas ! Tu vois jamais rien ! C'est pas parce que je n'ai encore rien de prévu que je ne ferai rien ce jour-là ! Et de toute façon, même si je ne fais rien, c'est ton tour de garder Sarah, et je refuse d'échanger.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de garder Sarah le 14 plutôt que le 13 ? Si tu veux, je la garderais deux jours de suite ! Je veux juste pouvoir sortir le 14 !

- Et moi je dis qu'un accord est un accord ! C'est à toi de garder Sarah le 14, c'est toi qui garderas Sarah le 14 !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Puisque tu n'as rien de prévu ! Ron commençait à s'énerver.

- Mais c'est pas la question ! Pourquoi je t'aiderais à sortir avec une fille ?

- Peutêtre parce que t'es censée être mon amie, et vouloir que je sois heureux …

- Ben peutêtre que finalement, c'est pas le cas … répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

- Ouais t'as raison, c'est ce que je vois … Très bien, je trouverais autre chose. Mais à partir de maintenant, considère que notre amitié est finie, assena Ron, avant de sortir de la pièce en y laissant une Hermione figée et deux amis stupéfaits.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de réagir comme ça ? interrogea Harry, après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence.

- Je … je …

- Il a raison, 'Mione, enfin, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? renchérit Ginny.

- …

- 'Mione, explique-toi, qu'est-ce …

- Nous avons passé un accord, lui et moi. On garde Sarah un jour sur deux. Et le 14 février, c'est son tour. Je refuse de changer ça pour que monsieur puisse draguer une minette !

- Mais enfin, 'Mione, il a raison. Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais rien de prévu, et que cette fête ne t'intéressait pas. Alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser sortir s'il en a envie ? reprit Harry.

- Oui, 'Mione, enfin … ajouta Ginny, qui ne put pas achever, coupée par une Hermione maintenant en pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise tous les deux ? Que j'ai été stupide ? Que j'ai eu tort ? Oui j'ai été stupide, oui j'ai eu tort ! Mais je ne pouvais … Je ne supporte pas de … Et elle éclata en sanglots désespérés.

- 'Mione, si tu l'aimes, il faut que tu lui dises … dit Ginny.

- Mais … je … n'ai … pas … dit … que … je … l'aimais … sanglota la jeune Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le dire. Je m'en doutais déjà, et ta réaction vient de le confirmer. Je ne plaisante pas, 'Mione, il faut que tu lui dises !

- Je … je vois pas l'intérêt de me rendre ridicule. Tout le monde sait bien que jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi. Alors à quoi bon ?

- 'Mione, intervint Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. Ginny a raison. Tu dois lui dire. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas ridicule.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? interrogea la jeune fille, sceptique.

- Parce que lui aussi il t'aime, grosse maligne !

- Harry, je sais que tu cherches à me remonter le moral, mais c'est pas en me racontant des mensonges que ça va marcher. Je connais Ron depuis sept ans maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de voir quel genre de filles l'attirait. Et c'est une catégorie dans laquelle je n'ai aucune chance de rentrer !

- C'est faux 'Mione ! Moi aussi je le connais depuis sept ans, et je sais, tu entends, je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis tout ce temps !

- Non Harry, non ! Je refuse d'en entendre plus ! Je sais que Ron ne m'aimera jamais autrement que comme un camarade, et je refuse de continuer à t'entendre me soutenir le contraire. C'est clair ?

- Oui. C'est d'accord, je n'en parlerais plus. Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Ron ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il faut bien que tu ailles t'excuser, non ? Il croit que tu ne veux plus que vous soyez amis.

- Et c'est aussi bien comme ça. Je n'irais pas m'excuser. Je … je crois que je préfère encore ne plus être son amie que de devoir supporter de le voir tripotter cette … cette pétasse à longueur de journée !

- Mais Hermione, vous êtes amis depuis …

- Je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi ! Je suis simplement désolée pour les problèmes que je vais vous causerà tous les deux. Vous allez vous retrouver entre nous deux, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je n'y peux rien. Bon, maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois aller coucher Sarah ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, 'Mione. Mais réfléchis encore, ne put s'empêcher d'insister Harry.

- C'est tout réfléchi. Bonne nuit » conclut-elle, blême, avant de monter dans sa chambre où, après avoir couché Sarah, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécus avec Ron, et à l'amitié qu'elle venait de perdre, avant de s'endormirépuisée, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla plus fatiguée encore qu'en se couchant, les yeux battus et le teint pâle, mais plus décidée que jamais à s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle se savait incapable de supporter la vue de Ron, son Ron, même si elle n'avait aucun droit de l'appeler comme ça, en train de recouler avec cette Michelle. Et pire que tout, totalement incapable de l'entendre raconter leur amour pendant des heures sans hurler. C'est pourquoi elle était persuadée que la meilleure solution était encore de couper les ponts avec Ron. Elle y perdait peutêtre son meilleur ami, mais elle pourrait peutêtre préserver le peu de son cœur qui n'avait pas encore été brisé en mille morceaux, et surtout, sa dignité. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole, ne le regarderait plus, et ainsi, elle arriverait peutêtre à survivre à cette année. Ensuite, tout serait plus simple, elle n'aurait plus à le revoir, et elle pourrait peutêtre … l'oublier. Même si son cœur lui hurlait que ça serait impossible. Du moins, elle essayerait.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre, et, en posant les yeux sur le bébé en larmes dans son berceau, Hermione sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à l'image de Ron, même si elle réussissait à échapper à sa présence.

A très bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14 : La fin des haricots

Rebonjour !

Alors là, je sais, je suis vraiment impardonnable. A mon avis, vous vous souvenez même plus de moi, mais bon, je vais faire comme si, après m'être excusée un bon millier de fois au moins … Ca suffira ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Pitié pitié pitié …

Si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai eu mes examens, c'est déjà ça …

Allez, sans plus attendre, je réponds aux reviews, et je publie ce nouveau chapitre qui, je le reconnais, s'est un peu fait attendre, lol.

Selphie451 Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, même si tu as du trouver que la suite avait mis un peu de temps à venir … lol A bientôt !

Castel Oui, c'est triste, mais il faut bien un peu de tristesse pour apprécier la joie qui viendra (peut-être) après, non ? Et non, elle est pas compliquée ! T'aurais réagi comment toi, si le mec que tu aimes venait te demander de lui rendre un service pour qu'il puisse sortir avec une autre le jour de la Saint Valentin ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! Alors je te dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

LovelyHermione Ouf, le début de ta review m'a fait peur, mais la suite m'a consolée ! J'suis bien contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'sais pas si on peut vraiment les qualifier de couple sur ce coup-là, mais bon … C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de les retrouver ! Encore merci et à très bientôt pour la suite !

Freaky-fairy11 T'es tombée amoureuse de ma fic ? Ouh là, ça fait drôlement plaisir, ça ! Merci ! Ca me fait surtout plaisir pour Ron, parce que c'est mon personnage préféré, et que je m'efforce de le faire aussi réaliste que possible. Alors je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que j'ai réussi ! Pour Ginny et Drago, c'est pareil, j'essaie de les rendre le mieux possible, parce que je les imagine trop bien en train de se disputer ! Pas toi ? lol Pour le reste, je te rassure, la fic sera longue, on en est à peine à la moitié. Mais par contre je peux pas garantir que la suite viendra très rapidement, malheureusement, et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Insoutenable mon suspens ? A comité d'établissement point-là, lol ? En tout cas, je te redis un gros merci, et à très très bientôt, j'espère. Bisous

Chimgrid Mais faut pas se fier aux bouquins ! lol Je suis sûre et certaine qu'au fond, c'est un mec génial ! Tu le vois pas ? lol Et puis il est si beau ! Et puis zut ! Si je dis que c'est un mec bien, c'est un mec bien ! OK ? lol lol lol Je t'ai fait pleurer ? A ce point-là ? Bon, je crois que c'est un compliment, alors un gros merci ! Et aussi un gros pardon, parce que j'ai peur que ce soit pas fini … Enfin j'en dis pas plus. Du vécu ? Ma pauvre, ça a pas du être drôle ! Heureusement pour moi, je l'ai inventé. Alors pour la suite, j'vais voir comité d'établissement que je peux faire, par contre, pour ton cœur, j'ai peu que … enfin tu verras ! A très bientôt et encore un gros merci pour ta review !

Benelie Comment ça c'est pas bien du tout ? J'sais si la ptite Hermione a choisi la mauvaise solution, mais personnellement, j'en vois pas beaucoup d'autres … Si t'as des idées, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions ! lol Moi aussi, Ron et Hermione sont mon couple préféré, ils sont tellement mignons … En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

Diabolik vampyr Merci, merci, merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et n'oublie pas de me le faire savoir !

Galadwen Merci ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes, par contre je ne peux pas te garantir qu'entre Ron et Hermione, ça va s'arranger … Désolée, lol. A très bientôt et encore merci !

Lucy Euh … La suite ? Ben la voilà ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Allima Pas mal mon jeu de mots, hein ? Même s'il t'a fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre … lol Ben ouais, c'est bien un petit ouragan de temps en temps, non ? Pis t'a encore rien vu … J Moi aussi je comprends sa réaction, c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrit ! lol Le ptit Ron l'avait bien mérité ! Non, mais ça lui arrive de réfléchir ? lol C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient penser à leur fille, mais bon … ils ont que dix-sept ans, après tout … En tout cas, un gros, un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Faut pas relire mes chapitres encore et encore, et surtout pas te morfondre ! Tu me fais culpabiliser ! lol Alors promis, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus vite la prochaine fois ! Et je te remercie encore une fois pour te ranger du côté d'Anaïs lol ! A très bientôt !

Diosa Nan nan, je pensais pas que t'étais morte ! Et toi, tu pensais pas que j'étais morte ? Nous vla bien, toutes les deux ...lol T'inquiète, les profs qui donnent du boulot, je connais. Je pensais pas qu'on s'était lassé, mais disons que j'avais de moins en moins de reviews, alors je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu, c'est tout … En tout cas, là, je suis rassurée, et ça fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! En tout cas, un très gros merci pour ton soutien ! Allez, je répète, lol : Moi, l'auteur de la fic Jeudi Noir et autres complications, je suis géniale, tout comme ma fic d'ailleurs Ouh là … T'avais raison, je me sens nettement mieux ! lol Vive Ginny la tigresse ! lol J'adore quand elle met des baffes à Drago, pas toi ? D'ailleurs, j'adore toutes les fois où Drago se prend des baffes ! lol Tu croyais même pas que j'allais te dire si Drago est sincère ou non, si ? Et oui, ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais je t'avais dit que ça allait pas durer ! lol Tu trouves qu'Hermione est idiote ? Ron je veux bien, mais Hermione … ? Elle peut pas écouter Harry, puisqu'elle est persuadée qu'il pourra jamais l'aimer … Ca pour être têtus, ils sont têtus ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, même s'il a un peu traîné … Juste un peu. Et t'inquiète surtout pas pour le manque de review, ça me fait encore plus plaisir quand tu m'en écrit une ! Encore un gros merci ! Et à très très bientôt ! Au fait, très réussis tes yeux piteux … lol

Angel of shadow Et oui, y'a du mouvement, mais bon, tout ne pouvait pas toujours rester rose … Faut bien qu'on change de temps en temps … En tout cas, je suis contente que comité d'établissement chapitre t'ait plu, et je crois pouvoir te promettre que Ron et Hermione se réconcilieront un jour, mais ne me demande pas quand. Lol A très bientôt au prochain chapitre !

Merkura Tu découvres ? Alors, ça te plait ? A non, pas une drogue, même si c'est très flatteur ! Je suis pas nocive à ta santé, quand même ? lol Un gros merci pour tes compliments qui motif économique font très plaisir. Pour Drago, tu n'es vraiment pas la seule à avoir envie d'être à la place de Ginny. Va falloir attendre ton tour ! lol Anaïs sera bientôt de retour, mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu crois qu'elle a un lien avec Voldy … lol Pour le rating R, ça va venir, même si j'ai un peu peur de le publier … A très bientôt au prochain chapitre !

Amy Keira Merci merci merci ! lol Pour le prochain chapitre, va vite lire la suite, et n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis ! A très bientôt !

Et voila, fini !

Alors, un gros merci à tous et à toutes, mais surtout à tous les nouveaux qui ont répondu à mon appel désespéré ! lol Donc, un très gros merci à tous, et encore pardon.

En tout cas, ça fait du bien de savoir que j'ai encore des lecteurs lol

Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, que j'essaierai de publier un peu plus rapidement que celui-ci, promis ! J

A très bientôt tout le monde !

Et de gros bisous

PS : dans le prochain chapitre, Ginny et Drago seront de retour. Avis aux amateurs ! lol

Julie

Sarah. Sarah était le portrait craché de son père. Elle avait ses épais cheveux roux soyeux, et toutes ses adorables taches de rousseur sur le nez et sur les joues. Et surtout, elle avait ses mimiques, sa petite moue, et son sourire … Son sourire … Son évocation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, alors même qu'elle s'était juré d'être forte. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était folle de ce garçon, et toutes les dénégations du monde ne pourraient rien y changer.

' Mais jamais je ne ramperai à ses pieds. Jamais ' se jura-t-elle, en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Quand elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Sarah, Ron y était déjà, assis à côté de sa sœur et en face d'Harry.

Alors, bien qu'il lui en coûta de blesser ainsi les deux amis qui lui restaient, mais pensant qu'ils comprendraient, elle alla résolument s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, à côté des première année.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans leur direction. Ils riaient, même si leurs rires semblaient un peu forcés, un peu faux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas totalement sincères.

' Ils étaient aussi bien sans elle, pensa-t-elle douloureusement, le trio de Gryffondor, comme avant. Sans moi, tout simplement. '

Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires journées de sa vie. Même si Harry et Ginny s'efforçaient de partager équitablement leur temps entre elle et Ron, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses amis, ce qui était d'autant plus dur qu'elle avait conscience que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Les jours passant, bien trop lentement au goût d'Hermione, qui attendait la fin de l'année avec une impatience grandissante, le jour de la Saint Valentin arriva. Depuis deux semaines, elle n'avait parlé à Ron qu'à propos de Sarah, et encore, à regret.

Vers cinq heures, elle descendit dans la Salle Commune avec Sarah. Elle y trouva Ron, vers qui elle se dirigea :

« - Tiens, je te la confie, c'est ton tour. Je passerai la chercher demain après-midi vers cinq heures.

Elle se disposait à tourner les talons quand la voix de Ron, cette voix qu'elle aimait tant, la rappela :

Hermione ?

Oui ?

Je voulais te demander … Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

A quel propos ?

Est-ce que tu veux garder Sarah ce soir ?

…

Ecoute, si je te pose cette question, c'est parce que c'est ta dernière chance …

Ma dernière chance de quoi ?

De sauver notre amitié. Alors, tu as changé d'avis ?

Non. Non Ron, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Alors, c'est définitif, tu ne veux plus de notre amitié ?

C'est définitif.

Bien, alors c'est parfait.

Oui, parfait, » acquiesça-t-elle , avant de quitter la Salle en se retenant de courir, pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, et y pleurer un torrent de larmes, ce qui devenait une habitude chez elle.

Cette fois, les dès étaient jetés. L'amitié entre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley avait définitivement pris fin en ce jour de février, en ce jour de fête des amoureux. Et bien qu'elle l'ait voulu, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer amèrement.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ginny essayaient de raisonner Ron :

« - Mais enfin, essaie de la comprendre !

De comprendre quoi ? Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on soit amis. Et ça me va.

Ca te va ? Tu es prêt à tirer un trait sur sept ans d'amitié, juste comme ça ?

Je n'ai rien tiré du tout. Je ne fais qu'accepter ce qu'elle a décidé.

Mais tu l'aimes ! insista Harry.

Oui … Oui je l'aime. Mais je vois pas ce que ça change. Je crois qu'il est très clair qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. Alors je respecte son choix.

Comme ça, sans te battre pour elle ? demanda Ginny.

Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre puisque le combat est perdu d'avance … Bon, et puis ça suffit, c'est ma vie, c'est moi qui décide ce que j'en fais !

Tu n'es pas le seul concerné Ron ! Tes choix ont aussi des incidences sur ma vie, et sur celle de Ginny. Tu as pensé à nous ?

Harry. Je suis désolé. Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile pour vous, mais je n'y peux rien. Vraiment, je suis désolé. Mais si vous voulez vous plaindre, ce n'est pas à moi ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi un peu. Si je pensais que je pourrais la faire changer d'avis, j'essayerais, mais vous la connaissez ! Elle ne change jamais d'avis. Il faudra vous y faire. Hermione et moi, on n'est plus amis.

Mais …

Y'a pas de mais. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout. Il faudra vous y faire, comme moi j'essaie de m'y faire. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai rendez-vous …

Tu sors quand même avec Michelle ?

Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Mais tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione. Alors comment peux-tu sortir avec une autre fille ? protesta Ginny.

Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ensuite ? Elle ne veut pas de moi. Je vais pas rester moine toute ma vie à cause d'elle !

Mais c'est déloyal, pour Michelle !

C'est notre premier rendez-vous, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je sois fou d'elle ! Ecoute Gin, encore une fois, c'est ma vie, alors laisse-moi la vivre comme je l'entends ! Bon, j'y vais ! Et il sortit de la pièce.

Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Il l'aime … commença Harry.

Et elle l'aime, compléta Ginny. Mais ils sont tellement têtus tous les deux que jamais ils ne se l'avoueront !

Oui, sauf si …

Sauf si quoi ?

Si on leur apporte un peu d'aide …

Tu veux jouer les marieurs, Harry Potter ?

Oui, pourquoi, ça vous pose un problème, Melle Weasley ?

Mais non, aucun. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !

N'est-ce pas … conclut Harry avec un sourire machiavélique que Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pas désavoué.

Alors on est d'accord. Maintenant, excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

Toi aussi tu as un rendez-vous galant ?

Non, on peut pas dire ça comme ça. En fait, il faut que j'aille chercher Gabriel chez Malefoy pour que lui, il aille à son rendez-vous !

Oh, je vois. Mais pourquoi c'est pas lui qui te l'amène ?

Oh, ben, j'ai eu droit à une attaque en règle des première année, secondés par Hermione, la dernière fois que je l'ai laissé rentrer dans notre Salle Commune. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était aussi simple que j'y aille.

Ah, ok.

Tu seras là quand je reviendrais ?

Ben … euh … non.

Ouah ! Le célèbre Harry Potter a un rendez-vous ! Harry a un rencard, Harry a un rencard !

Ouais, bon, ça va !

C'est qui, je la connais ? interrogea Ginny, surexcitée.

Je … Lavande Brown … murmura Harry, d'un air gêné.

Lavande … Lavande Brown ? s'étrangla de rire la jeune fille. Lavande Brown ? Tu sors avec Lavande Brown ?

Ouais, bon, ça va ! Elle me l'a demandé, et j'ai accepté, c'est tout. Et puis, mieux vaut sortir avec Lavande Brown que rester seule !

Alors, ça, c'est bas, Harry Potter ! Indigne de toi ! se moqua Ginny, sans se vexer le moins du monde. Et puis, tu connais le dicton : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. En plus, j'ai eu des tonnes de propositions, moi aussi. Seulement, moi, je suis sélective … Contrairement à d'autres …

Oh, je vois. Mademoiselle veut jouer à ça … T'as de la chance que je doive aller me préparer, sinon tu aurais eu droit à une attaque de guilis en règle ! Mais bon. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, rassure-toi !

Ouais, j'te fais confiance ! Bon allez Don Juan, va rejoindre ta dulcinée ! Et moi je vais rester seule avec moi-même … Comme c'est triste !

A pleurer ! commenta Harry.

Oh et, un peu de compassion pour celles qui vont finir vieilles filles, tu veux ?

Oh, pour ça, j'te fais confiance. Aucun risque que tu finisses vieille fille, crois-moi !

Ca c'est gentil ! Bon, allez, vas-y, tu vas être en retard. Et Lavande a beau pas être une lumière, elle risquerait de se fâcher !

Ginny !

Ca va, ça va … j'me tais ! Allez, bonne soirée Harry !

Merci ! On se voit demain, ok ?

Ouais, à demain. »

Et Ginny quitta la Salle Commune pour se rendre au dortoir de Drago, qu'elle atteignit dix minutes plus tard.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Premières fois

Coucou ! Je sais, vous en croyez pas vos yeux, mais oui, c'est bien moi ! Comme je me sentais vraiment coupable d'avoir été si lente pour le chapitre d'avant, je me suis dépêchée pour celui-là.

Je pense que le chapitre qui vient va vous plaire. En tout cas, il va plaire aux fans de Drago et de Ginny. Par contre, comme j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et que j'ai aussi beaucoup hésité à le publier, je vous préviens que je veux un énorme tas de review, sinon je fais la grève des chapitres … et je retiens ma respiration ! lol J Non, non, je plaisante. Pas que je serais contre quelques reviews, mais c'est vous qui voyez … lol Allez, je réponds à vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir, je tiens à vous le dire, et je vous poste le chapitre. Promis juré.

Selphie451 Trop court ? Comment ça trop court ? Oui, il abuse un peu, mais c'est un mec, ça explique tout ! lol Alors, c'est assez rapide pour toi ? J'espère vraiment que oui, parce que j'aurais quand même du mal à faire plus vite ! Donc, un gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

Castel Têtes de lard ? Hum … C'est pas mal comme expression … Vais peut-être essayer de la replacer ! lol Attendu ? Ce chapitre ? Bof, si peu … lol Tu vois, je t'ai entendu, et c'est pour ça que j'ai publié le chapitre. J'suis pas gentille, moi ? J En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très très plaisir ! A très bientôt !

Merkura Ouf … me voilà rassurée ! Côté addicteur ? Oui oui ça se dit ! Alors t'es accro à ma fic ? Ben ça, ça fait super, mais alors super plaisir ! J Je suis très contente que tu aimes la relation Harry/Ginny, moi, j'aime bien les voir comme ça, comme des amis proches, mais pas plus. Tu vois, je t'ai écoutée, la voilà ta suite ! Et une Drago/Ginny en plus ! Harry et … Michèle ? J'te signale que c'est Ron qui sort avec Michèle, pas Harry ! Regardez la méchante lectrice qu'a pas bien appris ses leçons ! lol Un très très gros merci pour ta review, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Allima Merci ! C'est vrai que je suis assez fière de moi ! Au moins, ça me console un peu de toutes ces heures de travail … Bon, assez parlé de boulot ! D'abord, laisse-moi te remercier pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ensuite … Mais pourquoi tu cries ? Pourquoi tant de haine et tant de violence ? Ce pov' Ron ! Tiens, tu t'en prends aussi à Harry ? T'as quelque chose contre les mecs, ou c'est juste ces deux-là en particulier ? lol Pis Lavande est pas si pire, si ? Tu veux revoir Anaïs ? Toi, tu sais ce qu'il faut dire pour me faire plaisir ! lol T'inquiète pas, elle devrait plus tarder maintenant … Encore merci pour ta review, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire !

Chimgrid Meuh non, c'est pas court ! Mais euh … Tu crois que le prochain chapitre sera un Drago/Ginny, mais non, euh, pourquoi ? Ok, je l'ai écrit un peu plus haut, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer, non ? J Pleure pas, tu vas l'avoir ton chapitre ! Pour les tirets, c'est gentil, je réessaie une fois, et si ça marche pas, je t'appellerais à l'aide, ok ? Un gros gros gros gros merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt !

Virg05 Merci merci merci merci ! J'espère que la suite est venue assez vite pour toi ! lol C'est vrai que Harry et Ginny vont avoir du mal … Mais peut-être que les autres n'en auront pas besoin, qui sait … Encore merci et à très bientôt !

Lunenoire ouh là, deux reviews pour moi toute seule ! Je suis gâtée dis-moi ! Non, tu as raison, la soirée ne va pas se passer comme prévu … Mais c'est pour ça que c'est drôle, non ? En tout cas, un grand merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! N'oublie pas de m'en envoyer une pour le prochain chapitre aussi, qui, j'espère, te plaira ! A très bientôt !

MAngel Merci ! J'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop faite attendre à ton goût, et je te dis à très bientôt !

Green Mamba D'abord, laisse moi te dire que je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic, et que j'espère que la suite est venue assez vite pour toi. De toute façon j'aurais du mal à faire plus vite ! lol Venons-en maintenant à tes « critiques » : d'abord, j'ai jamais dit qu'Anaïs Dersujor était la fille de Voldemort ! Sais pas où vous avez été pêché ça ! lol Ensuite, même si elle l'est, qui a dit que Voldemort était incapable d'aimer ? Il a eu une enfance aussi, et une adolescence, il a pu tomber amoureux … Ensuite, la mère … Hum … Alors là, deux possibilités : soit sa mère est une Mangemorte, auquel cas ça la gêne absolument pas de porter l'enfant de Voldy, au contraire, soit il l'a violée. Et oui, ça arrive aussi.

Ensuite, qui a dit que Voldemort sait qu'il a une fille ? Peut-être que sa mère est du côté de l'Ordre, et qu'elle veut soustraire sa fille à l'influence de son père … ou peut-être que c'est une espionne …

Et puis, pour le nom, de un, Voldemort est pas une lumière, de deux, c'est moi qui aie trouvé l'anagramme, et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ok ? lol Pis Harry et sa clique sont pas toujours des lumières non plus … lol

T'inquiète pas pour les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives, je les accepte, au contraire ! Donc merci de m'avoir écrit, surtout parce que tu m'as permis de réfléchir un peu à ce problème, parce que, très honnêtement, je n'y avais pas réfléchi ! J Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes explications ? lol J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles au prochain chapitre ! A très bientôt !

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine (qui a dit ce mois ?) Si vous continuez, ce sera cette année ! lol Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, et surtout, j'espère que celui-là va vous plaire, c'est un premier essai, alors j'aurais besoin de votre avis ! N'oubliez pas de m'écrire !

A très bientôt, et encore un très gros merci à toutes (et à tous ?)

Bisous

Julie

Après avoir frappé, elle entra, posa tranquillement Gabriel dans son berceau, avant de lever les yeux.

« - Eh ! Ca va pas la tête ! Je comprends que tu sois folle de mon corps, mais tu pourrais quand même attendre que je m'habille !

Je … je … désolée, balbutia la jeune fille, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Drago était vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'un caleçon noir moulant.

Tu pourrais te retourner, s'il te plait, Weasley ? A moins que tu préfères regarder …

Non merci, je tiens pas à rendre mon dîner tout de suite ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Toujours aussi drôle, Weasley ! T'as un vrai talent de comique, tu sais ? Mais ça ne suffit pas pour masquer ce que tu penses vraiment … dit-il, tout en s'habillant.

Parce que toi, tu sais ce que je pense vraiment ?

Bien sûr. Tu es plus transparente que tu le penses Weasley !

Mais bien sûr. Alors, je t'écoute, dis-moi ce que je pense ?

Tu penses que je suis drôlement bien fichu, et tu as beaucoup de mal à te retenir de me sauter dessus. Je me trompe ?

Hum … Si je dois être tout à fait honnête , je dirais … moitié moitié.

Quelle moitié est bonne ?

Et ben, si je te disais que je n'te trouve pas beau, je mentirais. Je crois que tu es beau, et que tu le sais un peu trop …

Donc, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu ne meurs pas d'envie de me sauter dessus ?

Dis donc, tu comprends vite, pour un attardé !

Méfie-toi, Weasley, tu sais ce que tu risques à me provoquer … menaça-t-il.

Et toi, tu sais que je suis capable de me défendre, Malefoy …

Ouh … Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait …

Tu veux essayer ?

Peut-être plus tard … Mais moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qui se passerait, si tu ne résistais pas …

Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait arriver un jour ?

Je sais pas, une intuition … dit-il, en se retournant, et en s'approchant d'elle, de sa démarche de prédateur.

Il avait revêtu un tee-shirt noir moulant sur un jean, et était, à son habitude, plus que séduisant. Avec ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés, il avait ce côté dangereux, bad boy, qui attire tant les filles.

En ajoutant à ça la lueur séductrice qui brillait dans ses yeux bleu acier, et qui trahissait le désir qu'il avait d'elle, et qu'il ne contrôlait pas réellement, il était quasiment irrésistible.

Et soudain, Ginny elle aussi eut envie de savoir ce qui se passerait, si elle se laissait faire. Elle avait soudain envie de sentir la bouche de Drago sur la sienne, ses mains sur sa peau, et d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Elle s'avouait enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée après la répartition des enfants, qu'elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il avait apparemment envie d'elle.

Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle ne voulait plus lutter contre les émotions incontrôlables qui la submergeaient.

Peu importait pour l'instant qu'il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, et qu'il soit son pire ennemi, qu'il soit un Serpentard et le fils d'un Mangemort.

Peu importait qu'elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley, et qu'elle l'ait toujours détesté depuis le premier jour.

Ils n'étaient qu'un homme et une femme, submergés par le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, et auxquels ils avaient enfin décidé de succomber.

Alors, sans plus dire un mot, en un accord tacite pour ne pas reprendre trop vite pied dans la réalité, ils se rejoignirent, se touchèrent, et s'assemblèrent, comme si leurs deux corps n'avaient été crées que pour se compléter.

Il la prit dans ses bras, en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne luttait, qu'elle ne fuyait pas. Puis, tout doucement, il baissa la tête, et posa un doux baiser sur son front, puis un sur chacune de ses oreilles, puis sur son nez, puis sur chacune de ses joues, avant de descendre un peu plus bas et de mordiller lentement la petite veine qui battait dans son cou. Puis, toujours avec une lenteur délibérée, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il resta d'abord sans bouger, comme pour savourer le goût de la bouche de la jeune fille, puis il dessina le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, lentement, délicatement, ce qui rendit la jeune fille presque folle à force d'attente.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui avait semblé un siècle à la jeune fille, il profita qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche pour respirer pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, et y entamer un ballet passionné.

Ils semblaient avoir tout oublié du monde extérieur, emportés loin de la réalité, pris dans un tourbillon sensuel dont ils ne cherchaient pas à identifier la nature exacte.

Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle, semblant soudain hésitant, comme s'il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, et dit seulement : « Viens ! » avant de s'allonger sur le lit derrière elle, en une invite plus qu'explicite.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'allongea à moitié sur elle, avant de reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, tout en s'escrimant pour défaire les boutons de gilet qu'elle portait. Quand il y parvint enfin, il écarta le vêtement, découvrant un petit débardeur blanc, qu'il fit rapidement passer par dessus la tête de la jeune fille, qui se retrouva couverte en tout et pour tout d'un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire qui faisait parfaitement ressortir la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau de rousse.

Il entreprit alors de détacher le sous-vêtement, mais, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, la jeune fille finit par le repousser gentiment avec un sourire, et par le détacher elle-même. Puis elle le fit glisser sensuellement le long de ses bras, avant de s'offrir à nouveau.

Le jeune homme décida alors de faire le compte de l'ensemble des taches de rousseur de sa jeune maîtresse, partant de la base du cou pour descendre jusqu'au nombril, avec lequel il joua un moment, tout en prenant grand soin d'éviter les seins, autour desquels il ne fit que tourner.

Quand il en eut fini avec ce traitement, la jeune fille était à demi-morte de désir et d'anticipation, et elle se tortillait dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son amant sur sa poitrine.

Enfin, il accéda à son désir, et il joua longtemps avec les deux globes neigeux, jusqu'à ce que les tétons de la jeune fille soient complètement durs.

Alors il descendit à nouveau vers le nombril, en laissant une traînée de baisers baveux. Quand il atteignit la ceinture de la jupe qu'elle portait, il en défit la fermeture, puis la fit lentement glisser le long des jambes de la jeune fille, qu'il caressa au passage.

En remontant, il fit subir le même traitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'unique vêtement qui restait à la jeune fille.

Il en fit le tour avec les doigts, délicatement, en jouant avec les boucles rousses qui couvraient l'entrejambe de sa partenaire.

Arrivée à ce point, elle se tortilla pour échapper à son étreinte, se redressa, passa au-dessus de lui , et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé à son tour sur le lit, avec un regard qui signifiait clairement que c'était maintenant à elle de s'amuser.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire avec un sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle prit ses lèvres avec une sauvagerie qui le laissa pantois.

Puis elle le débarrassa de son tee-shirt, puis, comme lui tout à l'heure, entreprit de faire connaissance avec le torse musclé qu'elle découvrait. Elle y déposa une pluie de baisers, qui s'acheva à la ceinture de son jean. Elle la défit rapidement, puis, copiant les gestes de son amant, fit descendre le pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Quand elle fut remontée, elle le caressa à travers son caleçon, puis le sentant se durcir de plus en plus, elle prit peur et se recula légèrement.

En deux mouvements, il se débarrassa alors de son caleçon, apparaissant dans toute sa nudité, puis il saisit la main de la jeune fille, en la posa sur son sexe, en guidant ses mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir longtemps, et décida d'inverser les rôles à nouveau.

Il roula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui, et il se retrouva à nouveau sur elle. Il reprit ses lèvres, encore et encore, lui tirant de doux gémissements, puis il descendit à nouveau, et entreprit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en la caressant doucement avec sa langue, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jeune fille se contracter sous l'effet d'un orgasme fulgurant.

Alors il remonta à nouveau jusqu'à ses seins, qu'il taquina longuement, puis ses lèvres.

Quand il la sentit prête, il se positionna à l'entrée de son vagin, et entra en elle aussi doucement qu'il le put. Il la sentit se contracter de douleur, et étouffa le cri qu'elle poussa sous un baiser. Quand elle se détendit, il entra tout à fait, puis commença son va-et-vient, qui les mena rapidement à l'extase.

Il la sentit se contracter en longs spasmes autour de lui, et il se libéra en elle, avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se coucha à ses cotés, la prit dans ses bras et attira sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui caressa longuement les cheveux, avant de s'endormir.

Le jour les trouva enlacés, les membres emmêlés au beau milieu d'un lit dévasté.

Quand Ginny se réveilla, Drago dormait encore. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans cette chambre inconnue, sur ce lit inconnu, couchée nue auprès de … Malefoy !

Les souvenirs de la nuit brûlante qu'ils avaient partagée lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, la faisant rougir violemment.

La conscience qu'elle avait barricadée la veille se réveillait plus forte que jamais. A la lumière du jour, elle ne comprenait plus ce qui l'avait poussé à faire … CA ! Elle avait couché avec Malefoy ! Avec le tombeur de Poudlard, le mec qui était connu pour ne jamais rester plus d'une nuit avec ses conquêtes !

Et elle, elle avait offert sa virginité à ce Don Juan ! Comme il allait se moquer d'elle maintenant. La fière petite Weasley dans son lit. Merlin, elle s'était offerte à lui ! Comme … comme une vulgaire catin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise ? Cette histoire allait la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il ne lui permettrait jamais d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle avait couché avec lui !

Et Ron ? Qu'allait dire Ron ? Et Harry ? Et Hermione ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Comment pourrait-elle regarder ses frères en face, elle qui avait couché, qui avait pactisé avec l'ennemi ?

Alors, puérilement, elle se leva, remit les vêtements qu'elle put trouver, et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit, voulant au moins retarder le moment où elle devrait l'affronter, et l'entendre se moquer d'elle, dénigrer la nuit où elle était devenue femme … dans ses bras !

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, en ce dimanche 15 février, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps, son premier mouvement fut de chercher son amante.

Elle n'était pas dans le lit, elle devait être à la fenêtre. Non. Alors, elle prenait sûrement une douche dans la salle de bain attenante. Non, elle n'était pas là non plus.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de la jeune fille dans la pièce, excepté le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, une odeur d'agrumes qui flottait dans l'air, et … une petite culotte de dentelle noire abandonnée sous le lit.

Alors, le jeune Serpentard vit sa joie s'évanouir définitivement, chassée par une immense colère, faite de rancœur, de déception, et d'un fort, d'un très fort sentiment d'abandon.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Et une nouvelle dispute, u...

Coucou ! Bon, voilà, la grande scène est passée ! lol Dans l'ensemble, vous l'avez plutôt pas mal prise, il me semble … J'suis rassurée ! lol Alors voilà, je vous mets le chapitre suivant, dans un délai qui me semble franchement raisonnable, pas vous ? En tout cas, je voulais vous faire un gros merci collectif pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et pour tous ceux qui veulent le retour d'Anaïs (comme quoi, elle est pas si nulle que ça finalement … lol), ben … c'est pas encore pour cette fois lol Par contre, les fans de Ron/Hermione vont être ravis ! J'espère qu'il en reste, dans le lot … Je voudrais pas qu'Anaïs leur pique tous leurs fans ! J Bon allez, j'arrête les bêtises, et je réponds à vos reviews, et ensuite, place à l'action !

Chimgrid Un peu vite ? Ouais, c'est possible, j'avais un peu peur, mais … fallait bien que ça avance un peu … Mais bon, si ça peut te consoler, ils sont pas au bout de leurs problèmes pour autant ! lol Pour les tirets, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution, mais un grand merci pour ton aide quand même ! Et un autre grand merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! A très bientôt !

Cornerdrue Joli surnom ! lol Mon Drago/Ginny te torture ? Ben … c'était pas vraiment le but, ça va ? lol Pourquoi ça te torture, si c'est pas indiscret ? En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouves ça bien écrit ! Un gros merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

Amy Keira Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour la suite, ben, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Encore merci et à bientôt !

Green Mamba Comment ça, plus vite que tu le pensais ? C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un se plaint que j'ai mis la suite trop vite ! lol T'inquiète pas, tes critiques n'étaient pas stupides, et elles m'ont pas vexée du tout. En fait, elles m'ont obligée à réfléchir à un aspect que j'avais franchement négligé ! En fait, je devrais te dire merci ! C'est vrai que si Voldy le tuait tout de suite, il aurait pas l'occasion de s'enfuir à chaque fois ! Mais bon, en même temps, y'aurait plus d'histoire … On peut pas tuer Harry Potter dans le tome 4 ! lol En tout cas, surtout, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour les critiques, ça m'aide à progresser ! Un gros merci donc, pour ton aide et pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'aime Drago et Ginny, mais c'est vrai qu'Anaïs est plutôt marrante. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de la revoir ! Désolée ! Encore merci, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Merkura Je suis morte de rire ! lol Tu te considères vraiment comme un elfe de maison ? Ton psy doit être plutôt inquiet, non ? lol En tout cas, promets-moi de plus te punir comme ça ! Pis c'est pas si grave ! lol La p'tite scène Drago/Ginny t'a plu ? Ca me fait plaisir ! Pour les love/hate, t'inquiète, c'est pas encore fini ! Un GROS GROS GROS GROS merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire, vraiment ! Tu devrais faire une carrière de comique ! J Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A très bientôt !

Merkura Tiens, encore toi ? Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude … lol Euh … Gabriel ? Ben … ouais, j'en ai bien peur … C'est grave tu crois ? oui, Gabi est un faux bébé, mais s'il s'en va, rien ne les empêchera d'en fabriquer des vrais … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lol T'envoyer Gabriel par la poste ? Non, mais ça va pas ? Sadique ! C'est qu'un bébé ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies ce genre de pensées ! Mais bon, moi aussi j'adore les tâches de rousseur, alors … Oups, j'viens de baver sur le clavier … lol Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser ! En tout cas, pour Gabi, désolée, mais c'est non, définitivement. Lol Pas trop déçue ? Et arrête de t'autoassomer, ça doit faire mal quand même, non ? Re-GROS merci, et re-à très bientôt ! lol

MAngel C'est marrant, tout le monde pense que ses parents ont traumatisé Gabriel ! Z'avez qu'à vous dire qu'il dormait, tout simplement … J'ai jamais dit que Gin était amoureuse de Drago … Mais c'est clair que si elle l'était, elle aurait du mal à l'admettre, mais bon, mets-toi à sa place … En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, un gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

LovelyHermione Ton ordi est tombée en panne ? Vraiment ? Dur dur ! N'est-ce pas, chaleur ! lol Tu as aimé ? Ca me fait plaisir ! Merci ! lol Voilà, j'te mets la suite, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis ! A très bientôt !

Angel of shadow Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur de le publier, mais bon … maintenant, je suis rassurée, alors un grand merci ! Moi, méchante ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? Je suis un ange, surtout avec mes personnages ! lol Je peux te promettre une seule chose, c'est que je ne vais pas les tuer. Pour le reste … Je promets rien ! J'espère que ton cœur tiendra le coup ! Pour Hermione et Ron, tu vas avoir l'occasion de voir tout de suite, puisqu'ils sont le sujet du prochain chapitre. Ca te va comme délai pour la suite ? J'espère que le chapitre sera pas trop nul ! lol Encore un gros merci, et à très bientôt !

Lunenoire Et ouais … C'est dur l'incompréhension ! Mais c'est ça qui rend les histoires intéressantes ! Pour nous, en tout cas. Lol Un gros merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

Virg05 Merci, merci, merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt !

Allima Comment ça, pas cool ? S'expliquer ? Se disputer, j'veux bien, mais s'expliquer … J'crois que tu leur en demandes beaucoup … lol Enfin, tu verras bien … T'as plus qu'à lire la suite ! J'ai dit que tu verrais Anaïs dans le prochain chapitre ? Euh … Ben … Bientôt, promis ! Et t'inquiète pas pour Lavande, elle va pas rester longtemps celle-là ! Promis ! Un GROS GROS merci pour ta review, à très bientôt !

Diabolikvampyr Voilà la suite, c'est assez rapide pour toi ? En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu penses du prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !

Castel Merci ! MERCI ! MERCI ! lol J'espère que le suivant te plaira aussi ! Et je te dis à bientôt !

Et voilà ! Encore un grand merci à tous ! Que les fans d'Anaïs se rassurent, elle va revenir, un jour, c'est promis. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse savourer le chapitre qui est juste en dessous de mes bêtises ! lol

Et après, venez pas me dire que je suis cruelle, c'est pas le cas, c'est juste que … suis un peu sadique … sur les bords ! lol

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ensuite, quel qu'il soit !

Un gros bisou à tous !

A très bientôt !

Julie

Après avoir pleuré pendant deux heures sur son lit, Hermione décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle, où elle trouva Neville apparemment préposé à la garde des enfants Gryffondors, puisqu'il était entouré, outre sa fille, par trois berceaux, où reposaient Sarah, Lily, et Josh, le fils de Lavande.

Après lui avoir adressé un petit signe triste d'encouragement, et sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux à la vue de sa fille, qui ressemblait si fort à Ron, elle déambula dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dehors, dans le parc, sous la plus belle nuit étoilée qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Alors, en pensant à tous les couples d'amoureux qui devaient se promener dans ce parc, enlacés, se tenant par la main, ou même en train de s'embrasser, et plus particulièrement à un certain rouquin serré contre une petite brune qui n'était pas, et ne serait jamais elle, Hermione éclata en longs sanglots désespérés, qui la jetèrent à moitié couchée sur un petit banc de pierre qui se trouvait là.

Elle pleurait tellement fort qu'elle n'entendit pas le couple s'approcher, pas plus qu'elle ne vit un jeune homme s'avancer vers le banc où elle était effondrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la main sur son épaule, en demandant :

« _-_ Ca va ?

_-_ Je … oui, merci … sanglota_-_t_-_elle, en tournant un visage baigné de larmes vers le jeune homme qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

_-_ Hermione ?

_-_ Oh, c'est toi ? fut tout ce que trouva à dire Hermione, en reconnaissant l'objet de ses lamentations.

_-_ Ouais, ce n'est que moi ! Désolé de polluer ton espace vital ! T'inquiète, je m'en irais dès que je serais sûr que tu vas pas te liquéfier à force de pleurer ! Qu'est_-_ce qui s'passe ? T'as raté un sortilège ? T'as eu qu'un A_-_ ? Krum t'a larguée ? interrogea_-_t_-_il méchamment.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu être aussi cruel ?

_-_ Oh, parce que c'est moi qui suis cruel ? Rafraîchis_-_moi la mémoire ! Qui a pris la mouche pour une raison ridicule ? Qui a jeté son soi_-_disant meilleur ami comme une vieille chaussette sans la moindre explication ? Qui l'a séparé de ses autres amis par la même occasion ?

_-_ Oh oui, bien, je suis horrible, hein ?

_-_ Oui, acquiesça Ron, très sérieusement.

_-_ Ron, je …

_-_ Te donne pas la peine d'essayer de te justifier ! Après tout, on n'est plus rien l'un pour l'autre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

_-_ Ron ! intervint Michelle d'une voix aiguë. Elle va bien, tu es rassuré ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

_-_ Oh, toi, ferme_-_la ! Tu vois pas qu'on discute ?

_-_ Très bien, alors je m'en vais. Et ne viens pas me relancer, ça servira à rien !

_-_ Comme si j'en avais envie … marmonna Ron. Puis, se retournant vers Hermione, toujours à moitié allongée par terre : Tu vois ce que tu as fait ?

_-_ Moi ? Moi ! Mais je t'ai rien demandé, moi, Ron ! J'étais bien tranquille toute seule, et c'est toi qui est venu me trouver ! Faudrait voir à pas inverser les rôles !

_-_ Mais bien sûr. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques … Qu'est_-_ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'en avais marre de moi ?

_-_ Non, Ron, je …

_-_ C'est vrai que je dois être dur à supporter, avec mes grandes oreilles et mes blagues débiles ! Bien sûr, je suis pas Krum ! Alors, c'est ça, t'en as eu marre ? Alors ? interrogea_-_t_-_il, de plus en plus durement.

_-_ Ron, je m'excuse, je …

_-_ Ah non, tu vas pas en plus t'excuser ! De quoi d'ailleurs ? D'avoir enfin fait ce dont tu devais rêver depuis sept ans ? Me remettre à ma place, te débarrasser de moi ? C'est ça, hein ? Mais réponds ! Tu vas répondre oui ? hurla_-_t_-_il, rouge de colère. D'ailleurs, t'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu chialais ?

_-_ Ca ne te regarde pas !

_-_ Oh si ça me regarde !

_-_ Et pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que … oh, et puis merde ! »

Il se pencha, et brutalement, lui saisit les avants_-_bras pour la relever, puis l'attira vers lui, la serrant contre son torse à lui faire mal. Puis il abaissa la tête, et durement, cruellement, il prit ses lèvres, en prenant soin de la blesser, de lui faire le plus de mal possible, allant jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Il n'était plus lui_-_même, totalement sous l'emprise de la fureur.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, et Hermione y trouva même un certain plaisir amère. L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps venait enfin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il ne le faisait que pour la blesser, lui faire mal. Mais c'était si bon pourtant ! Le goût de l'enfer et du paradis !

Enfin, reprenant ses esprits, et cherchant à préserver le peu d'amitié qui pourrait subsister entre eux, elle le repoussa, et s'enfuit légèrement, courant le long des couloirs en direction de son dortoir.

Mais elle pouvait l'entendre la poursuivre, et le sentir se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas de taille pour lui résister, et d'ailleurs, en avait_-_elle réellement envie ?

Soudain, il fut sur elle. Il l'avait rattrapée ! Il la poussa durement contre le mur, et dit : « Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? », avant de reprendre aussitôt ses lèvres.

Il cherchait toujours à la faire payer, mais c'était comme s'il n'y arrivait plus tout à fait, comme si la douceur ensorcelante des lèvres qu'il avaient si longtemps désirées lui montait à la tête, l'empêchant de la faire souffrir autant qu'il le voulait.

Son dur baiser se teintait progressivement de tendresse sans qu'il l'ait voulu, et sans qu'il s'en rendre vraiment compte. C'était désormais un baiser d'amant, un amant fou de désir, mais un amant tout de même. Et il s'enflammait de la tête au pieds, comme il enflammait Hermione.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un couple très attendu

Rebonjour tout le monde ! J'étais tellement contente d'avoir posté vite mon chapitre que … j'ai oublié de poster le suivant … Ce qui explique le délai … Donc, pour ne pas changer, euh … désolée ! lol

Mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et que le chapitre suivant vous plaira, parce que j'y ai mis tout mon cœur … et que pour une fois, j'ai été gentille avec mes personnages. Profitez-en, ça ne durera sûrement pas …

Pour l'instant, place aux reviews :

Selphie451 lol Merci ! Comment ça trop court ? La suite ? Quelle suite ? Ca s'arrête là, tu savais pas ? Ron dur et méssant ? Ben … Peut-être un peu, mais faut le comprendre quand même … Qu'ils restent ensemble ? Vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je promets rien … En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira … A bientôt !

LovelyHermione Hé ! Suis pas sadique ! Faut quand même pas exagérer ! C'est juste que c'est plus drôle comme ça … Enfin je trouve. Pas toi ? Mais bon, je voudrais quand même pas te tuer, j'aime que mes lecteurs restent en vie, donc … je te mets la suite ! T'as vu comme je suis sympa ? Je m'étonne moi-même lol En tout cas, un BIG merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt pour la suite !

Allima C'est beau ? Merci ! Ca fait très plaisir ! Pour la violence, je sais, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça encore plus beau … Anaïs va revenir, c'est juste que là, elle travaille ses aspics, ou ses buses, je sais plus lesquels c'est … lol Et y'a pas moyen que tu ailles flâner ! Tu restes là ! lol Pour Ginny, ben … faut jamais dire jamais … lol Qui vivra verra ! Un GROS GROS merci pour ta review et à très bientôt pour la suite, que tu ne manqueras pas de lire, bien sûr ! lol Sinon attention, l'auteur peut devenir méchante … lol

Amy Keira Merci beaucoup ! Pour la suite, ben, la voici, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira … A très bientôt !

Angel of shadow N'est-ce pas que c'est mignon … Fallait bien que l'un des deux prennent des initiatives, sinon ils seront pas mariés avant leurs 50 ans ! lol Je te rassure, la suite de la scène se trouve juste en dessus de ce que tu es en train de lire en ce moment ! Alors, désolée pour le (léger … lol) retard, et cours vite lire la suite pour me donner ton avis tout aussi vite J A très bientôt, en un GRAND GRAND MERCI pour ta review !

Virg05 Merci merci merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira … A très bientôt !

Merkura salut ! J'espère bien que tu te tromperas plus jamais dans les noms lol ! En tout cas, je plains tes profs au collège, t'as du leur faire peur, non ? lol Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde a un côté elfe de maison ? Moi j'arrête pas de me cogner partout, mais c'est juste que je suis maladroite. Enfin je crois, j'y avais jamais réfléchi … lol Mieux que les vraies fraises en plein hiver ? A ce point-là ? C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait lol Et il est pas trop court mon chapitre ! Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? QUOI ! Le site a osé effacer une partie de ta review ! Comme dirait l'autre … Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! lol 'fin, pour un site internet, ça va être dur, mais bon … on peut toujours essayer ! lol T'inquiète, Ron et Hermione vont bien aller pendant un moment, Drago et Gin je garantis rien, et Harry et Mi … Quoi ! T'as encore failli te tromper ! C'est une honte ! Un sacrilège ! Tu mériterais d'être déchue de ton rang de lectrice privilégiée ! lol Ca va les doigts ? Pas trop chaud ? lol Une histoire entre Pansy et Neville ? Faudrait peut-être pas exagérer, je suis pas un monstre ! lol Un GROS GROS GROS merci quand même pour ta (tes, pardon) reviews, et à très bientôt pour la suite !

Ariane Du calme, du calme, la voilà la suite ! lol J'espère qu'elle te plaira, à bientôt !

Green Mamba T'inquiète pas, niveau ponctualité, j'ai vraiment pas de leçon à donner, comme tu as pu le constater … lol Elle parle de quoi ta fic ? Un couple ? Où ça un couple ? lol Pi quand on se dispute, ça prouve qu'on est vivants, lol C'est vrai, j'avoue … Tu as mis le doigt sur un point sensible … les bébés. C'est vrai que je les ai abandonnés, et ça risque de durer, malheureusement … Désolée ! Pour Anaïs, t'inquiète, le grand retour est pour bientôt ! J'espère que comme longue attente, ça te suffira, mais je sais ce que c'est, j'attends toujours la suite de mes fics préférées, alors … En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et à très vite ! lol

Voilà, un gros gros merci à toutes !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

A très bientôt

Gros bisous

Julie

Après un long moment, la jeune fille le repoussa :

« _-_ Ne fais pas ça Ron !

Toute son agressivité revenue de se voir repousser, le jeune homme aboya :

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce … La jeune fille sentait de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parce … oh ! Tu voulais me faire souffrir, hein ? Et ben j'te félicite, c'est une grande réussite !

_-_ Pourquoi ? répéta le jeune homme, plus doucement, mais avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

_-_ Quel meilleur moyen de me faire souffrir que me faire goûter à ce que j'n'aurais jamais ! Bravo Ron, tu aurais fait un merveilleux Serpentard !

_-_ Merci ! Mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu te faire souffrir … Alors ? J'attends ! ajouta_-_t_-_il d'une voix impérieuse qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

_-_ Très bien, tu veux me torturer jusqu'au bout, hein ? Parfait. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je suis amoureuse de toi, que je souffre le martyr dès que je t'imagine avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et bien oui, Ron, je suis folle de toi ! Complètement folle, ajouta_-_t_-_elle dans un sanglot. Je continue ? Très bien. Alors oui, ton baiser, ça a été pire qu'un Endoloris pour moi ! Allez, maintenant, ris ! Moque_-_toi de moi ! Mais moque_-_toi ! »

Sa voix se brisa douloureusement, et elle sentit le froid de février l'envahir, tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient.

Mais, presque aussitôt, deux bras chauds entourèrent sa taille, la soutinrent, pour l'envelopper dans la douce chaleur de l'étreinte de son bien_-_aimé. Alors elle éclata en longs sanglots douloureux contre son torse.

Il la laissa pleurer longtemps, en la maintenant contre lui. Puis, quand il sentit qu'elle se calmait, il la remit sur ses pieds, en l'écartant légèrement de lui :

« _-_ Ma folle ! Mon adorable folle ! Ecoute, nous avons été stupides tous les deux ! Mais si seulement tu m'avais dit plutôt que tu m'aimais …

_-_ Et à quoi ça aurait servi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, alors que de nouvelles larmes embuaient ses yeux levés vers lui.

_-_ Alors tu n'as pas compris ? Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ?

_-_ Compris quoi ?

_-_ Que je t'aimais idiote ! Depuis le premier jour, je suis fou de toi, et j'étais bien persuadé que ce ne serait jamais réciproque …

_-_ Alors … tu m'aimes ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix de petite fille. Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

_-_ Mais oui, en quelle langue il faut que je te le dises ?

Elle éclata d'un petit rire encore mouillé de larmes.

_-_ Embrasse_-_moi, » demanda_-_t_-_il alors, d'une voix ardente.

Et, après un petit temps d'hésitation, comme si elle avait voulu lire dans les yeux de son ami la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione obéit, et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa, encore, et encore, comme si elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses lèvres.

Après un long moment bien occupé, les deux tourtereaux se décidèrent à aller relayer le pauvre Neville.

Après avoir récupéré leur enfant, sous les regards étonnés de Neville, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter dans la chambre d'Hermione, qui était vide, où ils couchèrent précautionneusement le bébé pour ne pas la réveiller, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille, pour y entamer une discussion entrecoupée de baisers fiévreux.

« _-_ 'Mione … Je voudrais vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Si tu étais amoureuse de moi, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus être mon amie ? Ca n'a pas de sens …

_-_ C'était trop dur, Ron ! Je savais que je ne supporterais pas de t'entendre raconter tes exploits avec Michelle, encore et encore . Alors j'ai préféré mettre le plus d'écart possible entre nous, pour ne pas souffrir …

_-_ Et ça a marché ?

_-_ Pas du tout. Je n'arrêtais pas de vous imaginer ensemble, et, de toute façon, dès que je posais les yeux sur Sarah, elle me faisait penser à toi !

_-_ Donc, c'était une solution idiote !

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée !

_-_ Mouais ! Tu aurais peut_-_être pu venir me parler, et tout m'expliquer, tout simplement …

_-_ Et venir t'avouer que j'étais amoureuse de toi ? Pour que tu te moques de moi ?

_-_ Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, 'Mione, jamais ! protesta le jeune homme, en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

_-_ Oui, maintenant je le sais. Mais avant j'étais persuadée que tu le ferais. Tu étais tellement en colère contre moi …

_-_ Y'avait de quoi, non ?

_-_ C'est vrai … Mais, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, très cher ! Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te demander ! Michelle …

_-_ Quoi Michelle ?

_-_ Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Comment as_-_tu pu sortir avec elle alors que tu prétends être amoureux de moi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, faussement menaçante.

_-_ Je ne prétends pas, je suis, affirma_-_t_-_il en prenant un air de chien battu, ce qui lui valu un baiser.

_-_ Ron …

_-_ Je voulais te rendre jalouse ! Te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fais souffrir en brisant notre amitié !

_-_ Et bien, mes félicitations ! C'était très réussi !

_-_ Tu me pardonnes ?

_-_ Bien sûr ! Je crois que dans cette histoire, on a chacun nos torts ! Mais à l'avenir …

_-_ Ben, maintenant, y'a plus de problème ! On est ensemble, non ?

_-_ Oui Ron, on est ensemble. Mais on ne peut pas tout régler avec des baisers.

_-_ Tu crois ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec une moue aguicheuse.

_-_ J'en suis sûre, répondit_-_elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. Puis, redevenant sérieuse : Ron, promets_-_moi que si tu as un problème avec moi, tu viendras m'en parler au lieu de tout laisser s'envenimer …

_-_ Si tu promets la même chose …

_-_ Alors, on est d'accord. Ah oui, une dernière chose !

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Tu veux rester dormir avec moi ? demanda la jeune fille, de sa voix la plus innocente, même si une lueur coquine dansait dans son regard.

_-_ Hum …

_-_ Je ne veux que dormir dans tes bras, Ron. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Tu veux bien, dis ? demanda_-_t_-_elle tout doucement.

_-_ Bien sûr mon amour, répondit_-_il tendrement.

Et ils se couchèrent, Hermione étroitement lovée contre Ron.

_-_ Mais ne crois pas que je vais arrêter de t'embêter ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ron.

_-_ Je sais, Ron, je sais. »

Et ce soir_-_là, Hermione Granger s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle avait bien failli perdre à jamais.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Quand Harry rencontre

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, et … Hein ? Quoi ? Noyer le poisson ? Moi ? Nooooon …

Bon, bon, ça va, j'avoue, je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre. Ok, ok, beaucoup de temps ! Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons ! J'ai passé mes examens, pis maintenant je travaille, et j'ai pas trop le temps de publier des chapitres, alors je m'excuse, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Vous me pardonnez ? Pitié pitié pitié …

Bon allez, j'arrête de vous supplier, et je réponds à vos reviews pour pouvoir vous soumettre la suite !

Merkura Coucou toi ! Tu vas bien ? Il est pas piti mon chapitre ! Non mais ! C'est mignon, c'est vrai ? Ecrire une scène torride, moi ? Nooon … Crie pas si fort ! Je sais que t'es persécutée, mais je tiens à mes oreilles quand même ! en tout cas, bravo pour ta prévoyance, comme ça j'ai ta review en entier ! Suicidé avec 3 balles dans le dos ? Ca se fait, ça ? Ma fic est languifère ? Quésaco ? Ah, tu veux dire que tu attends la suite avec impatience, c'est ça ? lol Bien sûr qu'ils sont choux, pas pour rien que c'est mon couple préféré ! T'inquiète pas, les autres couples vont bientôt revenir … même si je crois que Pansy et Neville, tout comme Goyle et Millicent feront ça en privé ! Et merci, mais mon appétit va très bien ! Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que tes profs ont retrouvé l'usage de la parole, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! lol Hein ? Tu me traites d'elfe de maison ? On t'a jamais dit de pas énerver les auteurs, ils pourraient faire la grève des chapitres, tu crois pas ? En tout cas, un gros gros merci pour ta review, et je te dis à très bientôt ! 

Amy Keira Bien sûr que ça s'arrange ! Tu croyais quand même pas qu'ils finiraient pas ensemble ? Même si bien sûr, c'est loin d'être fini, comme tu t'en doutais sûrement … ;-) En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt !

LovelyHermione Coucou ! Tu revis ? J'en suis très honorée, même si tu dois être morte maintenant, vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour publier ce chapitre-là ! lol Alors bon, je m'excuse, vraiment, j'irais mettre une gerbe de fleurs sur ta tombe pour me faire pardonner ! J Je suis très contente que tu aimes mes chapitres, alors un grand merci ! J'avais jamais été idolâtrée avant, ça fait un drôle d'effet … Mais j'aime bien. Lol Alors … merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Et à très bientôt ! Comme tu vois, je n'ai pas (vraiment) oublié la suite ! lolVoilà, c'est fini. Juste un dernier mot pour vous rappeler de ne pas oublier de me donner vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre, histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé …

Crookshank Un couple attendu ? Hein ? Ou ça ? Ah, tu parles de Ron et Hermione. Attendus, tu crois ? lol En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et je te dis à très bientôt !

Allima Et non, c'est pas Ginny qui se foutra la honte ! lol Profite du nouveau couple pendant qu'il existe, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Anaïs, elle va bientôt faire sa réapparition ! Un gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt ! Bisous !

Llte Merci merci merci ! Ben oui, pourquoi tu crois que j'écris de la romance ? Parce que je suis en manque du côté de JKR ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! lol Je suis contente que mon Drago te plaise, je n'ai toujours pas perdu l'espoir qu'il s'améliore aussi dans les bouquins ! L'espoir fait vivre … Désolée pour l'attente que tu a du trouver longue, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et que tu me donneras quand même ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. A très bientôt !

Chimgrid C'est mignon, hein ? (regard attendri) lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à la prochaine !

Voilà, fini …

Gros bisous et à très bientôt j'espère !

Ne m'oubliez pas quand vous aurez fini de lire ce chapitre, donnez-moi avis, commentaires … Enfin, ce que vous voudrez, quoi ! lol

Julie

Quelques minutes après que Ginny soit partie avec Gabriel, Lavande fit son apparition dans la Salle Commune.

Elle était très jolie, vêtue d'une jolie robe violette qui mettait ses yeux bleus, et ses formes, en valeur, les cheveux châtains tressés, et légèrement maquillée.

Pourtant, en la regardant s'avancer vers lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver bien fades, en comparaison d'une paire d'yeux violets lançant des éclairs, de formes voluptueuses, et de boucles noires.

Mais, très rapidement, il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie en se traitant de fou, et sourit à la jeune fille :

« - Lavande, tu es superbe !

- Merci. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus, Harry.

Et ce n'était pas un compliment, mais la stricte vérité.

Le jeune Survivant était superbe, avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais plus ébouriffés que jamais, et ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'un éclat malicieux derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait mûri et pris de l'assurance, beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres garçons de son âge, du fait de ses relations suivies avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter était, à dix-sept ans, un garçon des plus séduisants.

- On y va ? proposa le jeune homme en offrant son bras à sa cavalière.

- On va où ?

- Et bien, si ça te convient, nous allons d'abord aller manger, puis nous irons nous promener dans le parc.

- Parfait ! »

Et les jeunes gens se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, en discutant de tout et de rien, mais ressemblant plus à des amis qu'à des amoureux le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Soudain, en tournant au coin d'un couloir, Harry fut violemment projeté au sol. Il avait heurté quelqu'un, qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

Harry se retrouvait allongé sur la personne. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour s'excuser, bien qu'il n'y soit pas pour grand chose, quand il regarda pour la première fois celle qui se tenait en-dessous de lui :

« - Dersujor ! souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

- Potter ! constata son vis-à-vis, beaucoup plus calmement. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? Tu aimes vraiment te retrouver au-dessus de moi, hein ?

- …

- Tu pourrais quand même te retenir, p'tit ange ! Pas devant ta petite amie !

- Que … Mais c'est toi qui m'est rentrée dedans !

- Mais bien sûr ! Si tu regardais où tu mets les pieds, on n'en serait pas là ! accusa la jeune fille.

- Ben voyons ! C'est pas un peu simple de toujours tout me mettre sur le dos ?

- Non, je ne trouve pas mon ange ! Pourquoi, ça t'embête ? Tu as pourtant l'air d'apprécier … J'me trompe ? Sinon, tu ne resterais pas aussi longtemps couché sur moi. J'ai toujours su que tu avais envie de moi, Potter …

Alors, Harry se rendit compte qu'encore une fois, il était resté allongé sur la jeune fille.

' Décidément, ça devient une habitude ! ' pensa-t-il, furieux de sentir à nouveau l'attirance irrésistible qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors il attaqua :

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Princesse ! Franchement, qui aurait envie de toi ? La preuve, tu es seule pour la Saint Valentin !

- Personne n'est digne de moi, ici !

- Pas même Malefoy ? Il a pourtant bien du déjà te passer sur le corps un bon nombre de fois !

Furieuse, la jeune fille l'entraîna brutalement un peu plus loin, hors de vue de Lavande :

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de m'insulter ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! hurla-t-elle.

- Et je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre …Mais je sais au moins une chose …

- Ah oui, et laquelle ? cracha la jeune fille, maintenant tout aussi furieuse qu'Harry.

- Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Y'a qu'à voir comment tu tortilles ton cul devant le nez de tous les mecs qui passent !

- Alors, ce que tu me reproches, c'est de ne pas le faire devant le tien, c'est ça ?

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Je ne prends pas les restes des autres ! Mais tu as raison, après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est offert de si bon coeur … »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il la plaqua violemment contre la parois de pierre derrière elle, s'appuya de tout son poids sur elle, et murmura tout contre sa bouche : « Si tu avais voulu m'arrêter, tu m'aurais déjà lancé un sort ! », avant de s'en emparer pour un baiser violent, sauvage, meurtrier.

La jeune fille n'essaya même pas de lutter, décidée pour une fois à céder au désir qu'elle avait de lui : elle lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi sauvagement.

C'était comme un duel. Chacun essayait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, de lui imposer sa volonté, de le vaincre.

Mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus, et ils continuaient à se dévorer, engagés dans une véritable joute, leurs langues se battant l'une contre l'autre, sans rien lâcher.

Après un long moment, Anaïs, soudain très calme, repoussant le jeune homme qui l'écrasait, et, tout aussi calmement, le gifla. Puis elle articula : « Jamais sans ma permission ! » avant de s'éloigner lentement en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Harry était trop choqué pour essayé de la retenir, ou même de la rattraper.

Il mit un long moment à essayer de reprendre son souffle, puis, une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il retourna vers Lavande :

« - Lavande, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, mais … je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on remette cette soirée à plus tard … Je suis désolé.

- Oh ! C'est à cause de cette Dersujor, hein ? Je m'y attendais. Ne te donne pas la peine de me mentir ! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais. Tu l'aimes hein ? Puis, devançant une protestation du jeune homme. C'est pas grave, Harry, je sais bien que tu n'l'as pas fait exprès. C'est rien, d'accord ? On oublie tout.

- Alors, amis ?

- Amis. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le parc, seul, où il erra longtemps, en tournant et en retournant ce qui venait de se passer dans son esprit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi lui avait-il balancé toutes ces horreurs à la tête ? Il la détestait, d'accord, mais personne ne méritait de se faire traiter de traînée, surtout sans aucune raison.

Il avait perdu la tête. Elle l'avait mis en colère au-delà de toute raison.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit de plus que d'habitude.

Et pourtant, à un moment donné, il avait senti quelque chose exploser dans sa tête, et il avait soudain eu envie de la blesser, de lui faire aussi mal qu'il le pourrait.

Et il l'avait embrassée.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Discussions et réflexions

Bon ben voilà, je sais que ça fait très longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de suite, et j'en m'en excuse platement, mais c'est du principalement au fait que je suis partie en vacances dans un endroit qui ne connaissait pas encore la toute nouvelle technologie de l'Internet (non, je suis méchante, là). Enfin bref, en gros, je n'avais pas accès à Internet. Mais maintenant, je suis rentrée, alors je vous livre la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Mais d'abord, un petit tour du côté des reviews, de moins en moins nombreuses. Est-ce que plus personne ne me lit ? Snif (air de petite fille désespérée) lol En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui me restent fidèles, et aux autres aussi, parce que je les aime quand même … lol

Chimgrid quand j'ai commencé à lire ta review, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu aimais moins ma fic. Et puis j'ai compris. Tu n'es simplement pas une fan d'Anaïs. C'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude ! lol Par contre, Harry, c'est plus rare, mais je te comprends, je dois dire que moi aussi il m'énerve par moment … Et puis tu as raison, Hermione et Ron sont tellement plus mignons … Par contre, hum … je sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire … Mais j'espère que la discussion avec Ginny sauvera la mise … et je te promets le retour de tes préférés très bientôt ! Promis zuré ! lol en tout cas, je te rassure (je te rassure, hein ?) Harry n'a pas eu ce genre de relations suivies avec Voldemort. T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! lol En tout cas, un très très grand merci pour ta review, et j'espère te revoir très bientôt !

Amy Keira Merci merci merci ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! En plus, t'as de la chance, l'action entre Anaïs et Harry est loin d'être finie ! Alors encore un très grand merci, et à très bientôt !

Allima Euh …. Ben ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire … J'ai bien peur que le couple Hermione/Ron ne soit pas au bout de ses problèmes … Mais tu t'en doutais, non ? Ils sont chouettes mes baisers meurtriers, hein ? L'ennui, en fait, ce que j'ai du mal à écrire les baisers non-violents … lol en tout cas, ta review m'a fait très très plaisir, alors un gigantesque MERCI pour toi ! lol Je suis contente que tu aimes Anaïs, elle est un peu la fille que je voudrais être des fois. Et c'est vrai que Lavande est plutôt cool ici, ce qui est rare dans les fics en général ! Désolée que la suite se soit fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'espère que tu me pardonnes, et que tu me donneras ton avis pour le prochain chapitre. A très bientôt !

Virg05 Merci merci merci ! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt !

LovelyHermione Merci ! Bon d'accord, la suite s'est un peu fait attendre, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ; A très bientôt !

Bon allez, j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse lire.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, histoire que je ne sombre pas complètement dans la folie qui me guette, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte plus haut … lol

Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt !

Julie

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que ce baiser avait été le plus beau de son existence, le plus intense, le plus fort aussi. Indéniablement le plus beau. Et à côté d'elle, toutes les filles qu'il avait embrassées pâlissaient, leurs images s'effaçaient dans son esprit.

Soudain, les paroles de Lavande lui revinrent en mémoire. « Tu l'aimes, hein ? »

L'aimer ? Non, il ne l'aimait pas ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurait-il pu aimer une fille pareille, la parfaite Serpentard ?

Mais elle l'attirait. Enormément. Ca, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais de là à l'aimer … Non, décidément, il ne l'aimait pas !

Mais il la désirait plus que tout au monde !

Elle faisait monter la violence en lui, une envie de mordre et de blesser. En fait, la seule personne pour qui il ressentait autant de haine, c'était Voldemort. Mais bon, lui, il ne le désirait pas !

Elle, elle réveillait ses plus bas instincts. Il avait envie de lui faire mal, de se jeter sur elle et de la meurtrir. Merlin qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Pour tenter de l'oublier, et surtout, d'oublier le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche, il alla jusqu'à piquer une tête dans les eaux glacées du Lac.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne quittait pas ses pensées, et son visage se reformait à chaque instants devant ses yeux.

Alors, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'effacer de son esprit pour le moment, il se résigna à remonter dans son dortoir, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de constater que malgré l'heure tardive, Ron n'était pas dans son lit, et y passa une nuit agitée de veilles, entrecoupées de courts cauchemars où il se voyait enlacé à Anaïs, qui finissait toujours, avec des larmes dans les yeux, par le tuer au plus fort du plaisir.

Au matin, il se réveilla les yeux cernés, et le cœur et l'esprit en pleine dérive, pour constater que Ron n'était toujours pas rentré.

'Au moins, y'en a qui ont de la chance ! ' pensa-t-il, avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide, et de descendre dans la Grande Salle, où il retrouva Ginny, qui avait presque aussi mauvaise mine que lui, et semblait en pleine déroute.

« - Salut Gin ! T'as mauvaise mine, dis donc !

- Si tu crois que t'es mieux … répliqua la jeune rouquine.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais moi, j'ai une bonne raison !

- Et qui te dit que moi j'en ai pas une ?

- Crois-moi, tu peux pas avoir fait pire que moi hier soir ! affirma Harry.

- A ta place, j'en serais pas si sûr …

- D'accord, on va voir. Hier, j'ai embrassé ma pire ennemie !

- T'as embrassé Pansy Parkinson ?

- Mais non, idiote, Dersujor !

- J'avais compris, je te faisais marcher. Comment … Comment c'est arrivé ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Et ben … On s'est rentrés dedans à un tournant, et je me suis retrouvé sur elle. Et là, elle a commencé à m'agresser …

- Et bien sûr, tu n'avais rien fait pour ça …

- Ben non … enfin … quasiment pas !

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Ginny, sans grande conviction. Continue.

- Ben, après, de fil en aiguille, je lui ai dit que … En gros, reprit-il après une hésitation, je lui ai dit qu'elle était une traînée qui couchait avec tout le monde en général, et … Malefoy en particulier.

- Malefoy ? répéta la jeune fille, avec une expression étrange, qu'Harry, tout à son récit, ne remarqua pas.

- Ouais. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je sais que c'est faux, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Ginny.

- Et ben … je me suis jeté sur elle, et je l'ai embrassée …

- Comme ça ? Juste après lui avoir dit que c'était une traînée ?

- Euh … Oui.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir, tous les deux, mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour l'insulter comme ça, surtout que, si j'ai bien compris, elle ne t'avait strictement rien fait !

- Je sais, Gin, je sais. Je m'en veux, tu sais. Mais … enfin … je … quand je l'ai vue en face de moi, en train de me regarder méchamment, je sais pas pourquoi, mais … je … j'ai eu une envie irrépressible de lui faire mal, de l'humilier, et ce baiser … ben, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé …

- Hein hein … Et ça a marché ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je … c'était merveilleux. Je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais ça a été mon plus beau baiser. Tu sais, terriblement sauvage et dur, mais si … beau, si passionné ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je veux dire … cette fille … je la déteste, vraiment. Dès que je la vois, je deviens violent ! Mais là …

- Harry, tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Dis toujours.

- Je pense qu'on avait raison depuis le début. Cette fille, elle t'attire énormément. Mais, comme elle est à Serpentard, et qu'elle sait se défendre, tu t'es persuadé que tu la détestais ! Mais en réalité, tu l' …

- Non ! la coupa Harry. Pas la peine de dire ce que tu vas dire. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Enfin Gin, elle est à Serpentard ! Elle est amie de Malefoy ! C'est peut-être même une Mangemorte !

- Je sais, Harry. Je sais que tu t'interdis de l'aimer parce qu'elle est tout ça. Mais on n'y peut rien. Crois-moi, en amour, on ne choisit rien.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

- Peut-être … commenta Ginny, dubitative. Mais tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

- Non.

- A Ron et Hermione. Décidément, dans la bande, on est très fort pour se voiler la face !

- Mais puisque j'te dit que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

- Tu n'es peut-être pas encore amoureux d'elle, mais tu es sur la bonne pente ! Et … elle t'attire énormément, apparemment.

- Je dois bien admettre qu'elle m'attire, mais ça s'arrête là ! affirma Harry, buté.

- C'est bon, Harry, c'est bon. Pas la peine d'argumenter ! le coupa Ginny, avant qu'il entame un nouvel argument.

- Très bien. Ah oui, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?

- Oh … rien, dit la jeune fille en rougissant. Je … je disais juste ça comme ça … J'ai rien fait de spécial …

- Gin ! Je te connais depuis sept ans ! Je sais quand tu mens ! T'as les oreilles qui rougissent !

- Ah … Ah bon. Ben, je … Enfin, je … D'accord, je vais te le dire. Mais tu dois me promettre d'en parler à personne !

- C'est si grave que ça ? De toute façon, tu ne peux pas avoir fait pire que moi … Puis, devant le regard noir de Ginny : ça va, ça va, je promets.

- D'accord. Toi, tu as peut-être embrassé ta pire ennemie, mais moi … Mais moi, reprit-elle après une ultime hésitation, moi, j'ai couché avec mon pire ennemi …


	20. Chapitre 20 : Y'a de l'orage dans l'air

Coucou tout le monde !

Avant de répondre à vos reviews, je voulais vous dire quelque chose : MERCI ! Franchement, les filles je vous adore ! La dernière fois, j'étais un peu déçue parce que j'avais pas eu beaucoup de reviews, et là vous avez toutes répondu présent ! Alors un très grand merci à vous toutes, et de très gros bisous ! Et pour vous remercier, j'ai fait de très gros efforts niveau timing pour poster ce chapitre … lol J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Alyssa222 Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire ta review ! Alors un gros merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A très bientôt !

Virg05 Merci ! Tu crois que notre petit Harry va faire une crise cardiaque ? Non … lol En tout cas, pour savoir s'il va survivre à cette révélation, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire … lire la suite ! lol Alors encore un grand merci, et à très bientôt !

Allima Coucou ! Alors comme ça tu crois que je prends un malin plaisir à faire exactement le contraire de ce que tu prédis, rien que pour m'amuser ? Non … lol Si tu veux tout savoir, la suite sera … hum … la suite de la discussion Harry/Ginny et un petit Gin/Drago … Profites-en, c'est un scoop rien que pour toi, et ça te montre que tu avais raison … J'ai pas dit que Ron et Hermione ne finiraient jamais ensemble, j'ai juste dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, c'est tout … (petit air innocent) Faut pas pleurer comme ça … Un autre baiser meurtrier ? Hum … J'vais voir … lol Tu verras bien … Allez, un très grand merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

Chimgrid Merci, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu es toujours là ! Et on ne critique pas Anaïs ! Non mais ! lol T'inquiète, tes chouchous vont revenir et la réaction d'Harry est juste en dessous … En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ta review, et à bientôt pour la suite !

Paprika Star Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de la réaction d'Harry ? Il va quand même pas la tuer juste parce qu'elle a couché avec son pire ennemi … Si ? lol C'est vrai que Lavande est compréhensive, mais bon, elle voit bien qu'il s'intéresse pas à elle de toute façon … En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Alors je te dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Angel of shadow Salut ! Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de savoir que t'es toujours là ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne, t'as aucune obligation, c'est juste que je commençais à me demander si j'avais encore des lecteurs … Mais maintenant, grâce à vous toutes, je suis rassurée, alors merci beaucoup ! Je sais, je suis désolée pour les bébés, je les ai un peu abandonnés parce que je savais plus trop quoi en faire. Mais ils sont toujours là, je te rassure, et ils vont bien. Pour les réactions, je peux juste te dire que la réaction d'Harry ne sera rien à côté de celle de Ron … lol J'espère que la suite te plaira, et je te dis à très bientôt !

Amy Keira Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Et je peux te promettre que l'action entre Anaïs et Harry est loin, très loin d'être finie … lol Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer entre eux … lol A très bientôt pour la suite !

Merkura Coucou ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue ! Tu vas bien ? C'est beau le Maroc ? Ouf, j'ai eu peur que t'aies vraiment pas aimé, mais si la seule chose que tu n'aimes pas, c'est la longueur des chapitres, ça me va … lol C'est vrai que l'amitié Harry/Ginny est chouette, j'aime les voir comme ça moi aussi. Une discussion Anaïs/Harry ? Oui … Je sais pas si j'appellerais ça une discussion, mais oui, y'aura un truc dans ce genre très bientôt … Même chose pour Gin et Drago. En tout cas, un très très grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et je te dis à très bientôt ! Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas lu le tome 6, je préfère attendre la version française parce que j'ai trop peur de louper des trucs si je la lis en anglais. Voilà, tu sais tout … A bientôt !

Voilà, c'est fini !

Alors encore un très grand merci à toutes, vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, et je vous dit à très bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'oublierez pas de me donner votre avis après …

Gros bisous à toutes et à bientôt !

Julie

- D'accord. Toi, tu as peut-être embrassé ta pire ennemie, mais moi … Mais moi, reprit-elle après une ultime hésitation, moi, j'ai couché avec mon pire ennemi …

- Tu … Tu … Tu as couché … Tu as couché … avec Malefoy ? s'étouffa littéralement Harry.

- Oui, j'ai couché avec Malefoy, répéta Ginny avec plus de force. Et je t'interdis de me juger !

- Gin … Tu es mon amie, je n'ai pas à te juger, mais là … Comment … Enfin … Comment …

- Comment c'est arrivé ? traduisit la jeune fille.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je … Hier, quand je t'ai quitté, je suis allée dans sa chambre, pour lui donner Gabriel. Et là, il … il sortait de sa douche, et il … il ne portait qu'une serviette. Si tu savais comme il était beau … Et là … Il s'est approché de moi, tout doucement, il m'a serré contre lui, et il m'a embrassée. C'était … magique. Tu sais, Harry, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours imaginé que mon prince charmant m'embrasserait …

- Est-ce que tu essaie de me dire que Malefoy est ton prince charmant ?

- Non, c'est pas ça du tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a été doux, très doux. Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie de m'embrasser … Mais d'habitude, il est conquérant, sûr de lui. Hier, il était … il se conduisait comme s'il m'aimait … Et … Soudain, j'ai eu envie de savoir ce que ça ferait, s'il m'embrassait, s'il posait les mains sur moi. Et c'était merveilleux.

- …

- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, ne m'en veux pas ! supplia-t-elle.

- Non Gin, non, je tiens trop à toi pour t'en vouloir. J'essaie seulement de comprendre …

- Si tu y arrives, préviens-moi ! railla la jeune fille, dans une pauvre tentative pour faire de l'humour.

- Très drôle. Tu sais, Gin, si ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est vrai …

- Ca l'était pour toi. Mais moi, je sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je veux dire … Moi, j'ai de vraies bonnes raisons de le détester. Il a toujours été odieux avec moi, avec ma famille, avec Hermione, avec toi … Il nous a fait tellement de mal ! Mais là … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu résister à ce qu'il m'offrait.

- Quoi ?

- Ne plus être seule pendant un moment, se sentir désirée …

- Mais on est là, nous, Ginny !

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'amour ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi … Malefoy !

- Je crois que tout simplement, il était là au bon endroit au bon moment …

- Non Ginny ! Non, je sais que c'est faux ! Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à coucher avec un mec qu'elle n'aime pas juste parce qu'elle a besoin de tendresse ! Ne me raconte pas de bêtises !

- Ecoute, Harry … Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus. C'est vrai que je … Enfin, de toute façon, même si je voulais aller plus loin, ou essayer de construire quelque chose, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben … Ce matin … Je suis partie.

- Comment ça tu es partie ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis levée et je suis partie.

- Comme ça ? Sans le réveiller, sans lui laisser un mot ?

- C'est ça.

- M'enfin, Ginny, c'est … enfin, c'est …

- Horrible, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je sais qu'il n'a été tendre que parce qu'il a compris que c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Il voulait ajouter une Weasley à son tableau de chasse, et vu que je suis la seule disponible, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour m'avoir. Je ne suis qu'une aventure d'une nuit. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester là à attendre qu'il me le dise lui-même …

- Mais comment sais-tu que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait ? demanda Harry.

- Harry, c'est Malefoy ! On connaît tous sa réputation !

- Mouais, peut-être … Puis, voyant que Ginny était au bord des larmes. C'est bon, Gin, calme-toi. Si tu penses que c'était une erreur, alors tourne la page et oublie tout. On saura bien te protéger de lui s'il essaie de te faire du mal. Et s'il raconte cette histoire, personne ne le croira ! Allez viens, allons manger, je crois que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux !

- D'a … d'accord », acquiesça Ginny en essayant de se ressaisir.

Et ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la Grande Salle quand soudain, au croisement de deux couloirs, Ginny se sentit happée par une main puissante, qui l'entraîna jusqu'à un couloir sombre.

Elle chercha Harry des yeux, mais il était déjà loin.

Alors, elle leva les yeux, effrayée à l'idée de la personne qu'elle allait découvrir, même si elle se doutait bien de son identité :

« - Malefoy !

- Weasley ! Tu te souviens encore de moi ? Comme c'est gentil à toi !

- Malefoy, je …

- Cette nuit, tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça … Et tu hurlais mon nom !

- Cette nuit c'était cette nuit, rougit Ginny. Et ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce que je t'ai fait …

- Non, je … Enfin, je …

- Non ? Me raconte pas de conneries, Weasley ! Tu as aimé ! Tu n'te souviens pas ? Si c'est que ça, je peux t'aider ! »

Et aussitôt, il la poussa contre le mur, comme à son habitude, et prit ses lèvres. Mais l'amant doux et tendre avait à nouveau fait place au prédateur dur et blessant.

Aussi, bien que ce baiser fut aussi merveilleux que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, Ginny le repoussa très vite :

« - Pas de ça, Malefoy !

- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait bien pire cette nuit, et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire !

- C'était une erreur, Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Ah bon, tu me l'as dit ? Parce que tu m'as parlé ? C'est marrant, parce que, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là !

- Je … oui, je …

- Tu avais honte de ce que tu venais de faire ? Tu regrettais ? Tu avais peur de la réaction de ton frère, ou de Saint Potter ? Tu avais honte ? C'est ça ? Allez, dis-le moi, Weasley ! Aie au moins le courage de me le dire face à face, au lieu de t'enfuir lâchement ! Très vite, il l'avait saisie aux épaules, et il la secouait maintenant de toutes ses forces.

- Arrête Malefoy, tu me fais mal !

- Oh, je te fais mal, hein ? Le grand méchant Malefoy fait mal à cette pauvre innocente, cette pauvre victime de Ginny ! C'est ça, hein ? Putain, mais tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es partie ? hurla-t-il.

- Je … Je ne voulais pas t'entendre te moquer de moi, je n'en avais pas la force. Pas tout de suite.

- Bien sûr ! Parce que, c'est ce que ferait le grand méchant Malefoy, hein ? Il prend les filles et il les jette ! Putain, mais pourquoi t'as couché avec moi, alors ?

- Je …

- Ca t'est pas venu à l'esprit, que j'ai pu avoir envie de toi, que j'ai pu te désirer, que j'ai pu … Putain, tu me rends faible ! Tu le regretteras Weasley ! » jeta-t-il haineusement, avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le put.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Courses poursuites

Bon, je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable. Pourtant, j'avais pris de bonnes résolutions … Si, si, j'vous jure ! Pourquoi personne me crois ? lol Enfin bref, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, en fait pourrait se résumer par … désolée, désolée, désolée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira …

Juste quelques petites réponses aux reviews et je vous laisse lire, promis.

Virg05 Coucou ! Merci merci merci (décidemment j'adore répéter tout trois fois !) pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et effectivement, je confirme, en tant qu'auteur de fics, que ce serait très génant que Riri fasse des crises cardiaques à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive une bricole … lol J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis … A bientôt !

Chimgrid Merci ! Mais ne commence pas à insulter Drago devant moi sinon ça va mal aller ! lol D'où tu l'appelles la blonde ? lol En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! A très bientôt !

Amy Keira Bien sûr que mes reviews te font plaisir ! Surtout quand tu dis que mon chapitre est super ! lol Donc, un grand merci pour toi ! Pour l'action entre ces deux-là, t'inquiète, elle n'est pas encore finie, ni entre Harry et Anaïs, ni entre Drago et Ginny … Mais j'en dirais pas plus … Il te reste plus qu'à lire la suite …. Lol A très bientôt !

Allima Et oui, il arrive à Harry de prendre la défense de Drago … en fait, il l'adore, mais il sait pas comment lui dire, c'est tout … lol Ca t'a plus alors ? Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir que la seule chose que tu puisses dire soit … whaou ! lol C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, donc … MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Et n'oublie pas de me donner aussi ton avis sur le prochain chapitre … A très bientôt !

Angel of shadow Désolée si la suite s'est un peu fait attendre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, à la fois pour le retard et pour avoir couper au milieu de l'action, comme tu dis … En tout cas, un très gros merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! A très bientôt !

Shady Coucou toi ! J't'avais jamais vue dans le coin, si ? Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de m'écrire cette review, surtout pour m'encourager comme ça ! Donc un très gros merci ! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Oh, et pour les noms, non, non, rien à voir … lol A bientôt !

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Encore un merci collectif pour tout le monde, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions, bonne ou mauvaise, une review fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt tout le monde !

Gros bisous !

Julie

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ginny réunit tout son courage, et se lança à sa poursuite :

« - Drago ! Attends !

Il s'arrêta, se raidit, puis se retourna lentement.

- Ah parce que maintenant, c'est Drago ! Tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ? Le maudit bon cœur des Gryffondors, hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

- Drago, je …

- Tu en veux encore, c'est ça, hein, traînée ! »

Et il se jeta violemment sur elle, la plaquant durement contre le mur, tout en lui maintenant les poignets haut au dessus de sa tête. Puis il s'approcha, une lueur démente dans le regard :

- Drago … je … je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi …

Surpris, il recula et la relâcha.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, Weasley ?

Courageusement, la jeune fille leva le menton, et répéta :

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, Drago.

- Mais je …

- Ecoute, je suis désolée de m'être enfuie comme ça ce matin, mais je croyais que tu te moquerais de moi, et … et je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses salir ma première nuit comme ça …

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas le faire maintenant ?

- Tes yeux … murmura-t-elle tendrement. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

- Gin … Weasley ! rectifia-t-il. Même si c'était le cas … Même si je voulais vivre quelque chose de plus avec toi, comment pourrait-on le faire avec l'opinion que tu as de moi ! Tu me détestes ! Et tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !

- Si Drago. Je crois que j'aurais confiance en toi. Maintenant, je sais que le vrai Drago, ce n'est pas celui que tu montres à tous … C'est celui que tu as été pour moi, cette nuit, affirma-t-elle, soudain confiante.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle, avec dans les yeux une lueur qui fit frissonner Ginny :

« - Alors tu veux qu'on essaie ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'assumeras en public ?

- Oui.

- Tu me feras confiance ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimeras ?

- Oui, conclut-elle dans un souffle. »

Alors, pour seule réponse, il lui donna un beau, un magnifique baiser d'amoureux.

« - Tu me rends fou, souffla-t-il, tout contre sa bouche.

- C'est réciproque … Drago, » répondit-elle, avant de reprendre leur baiser, qui dura longtemps, très longtemps.

Puis, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de Drago, où ils passèrent la journée à s'aimer.

Harry marcha un moment avant de se rendre compte que Ginny n'était plus à ses côtés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant.

Il la chercha un moment, mais, ne la trouvant pas, il pensa qu'elle avait finalement décidé de rentrer dans son dortoir, ou qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un en route, et il alla prendre un rapide petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, seul, puisqu'apparamment, tous ses amis avaient trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Ron était probablement encore en compagnie de Michelle, si la soirée d'hier s'était bien passée, et Hermione devait dormir, épuisée d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

Autour de lui, en cette heure matinale, les élèves étaient peu nombreux, la plupart ayant préféré rester au lit en ce dimanche matin, seuls ou accompagnés.

Après avoir mangé, et réfléchi par la même occasion, le jeune Gryffondor décida d'aller s'excuser auprès de Dersujor pour sa conduite qui, décidément, avait été impardonnable.

Et c'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard, après avoir franchi la porte en compagnie d'une jeune troisième année, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, naturellement.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il entra.

La jeune fille, seule dans la pièce, se tenait là, dans les sous-vêtements qu'elle venait manifestement d'enfiler :

« - Tu voulais me voir nue, Potter ? Ben, c'est réussi !

- Je … Non … Je suis venu …

- Pour te rincer l'œil, j'avais compris, merci !

- Mais non, je voulais m'excuser …

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, hier soir, je me suis pas conduit … très bien …

- Oh, tu crois ? Mais non Potter, rassure-toi, le gentil Gryffondor n'a donné à la méchante Serpentard que ce qu'elle méritait ! Ca y est, tu as soulagé ta conscience ? interrogea-t-elle, agressive.

- Mais non, je … Putain, Dersujor, tu peux pas me laisser faire mes excuses, tout simplement ?

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je te facilite la tâche ! Hier, tu m'as insultée, et tu m'as agressée ! Et il faudrait que je te dises que ce n'est rien, avec la bouche en cœur ?

- C'est ce que font les gens civilisés ! affirma Harry.

- Donc d'après toi, je ne suis pas civilisée …

- Tu comprends ce que tu veux …

- Et Potter, rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux a plaqué l'autre contre un mur avant de l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis ?

- Ouais, peut-être. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air contre !

- Ah non ? Et t'as vu ça à quoi, toi ?

- Tu n'as pas protesté, répondit le jeune homme.

- J'vois mal comment j'aurais pu …

- A d'autres ! On sait tous les deux que si t'avais voulu m'arrêter, t'aurais eu aucun problème !

- Ben voyons ! Conclusion, je suis une traînée ! CQFD !

- J'ai pas dit ça, protesta Harry. Putain, Dersujor, j'étais venu pour m'excuser, et …

- Et à la place tu m'insultes, c'est ça ? Ca froisse ton grand cœur de Gryffondor, peut-être …

- Vas te faire voir !

- Seulement voir ?

- Que ? s'étrangla Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, p'tit ange ! Tu veux pas finir ce que tu as commencé ?

- …

- Viens ! » dit simplement la jeune fille, avant de l'attirer à elle, et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Mais le jeune homme ne supporta pas longtemps de ne pas avoir la direction des opérations. Très vite, sans cesser d'embrasser sa partenaire, il la poussa vers le lit défait, où il l'allongea d'un coup de bassin.

Puis il s'allongea sur elle, et continua à dévorer ses lèvres de baisers brûlants.

Puis sa bouche descendit lentement, pour arriver aux limites du soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, seul vêtement de la jeune fille, qui mettait superbement en valeur ses formes bronzées. Il en doucement le tour à l'aide de sa langue, puis entreprit d'en défaire l'attache.

Quand il y fut parvenu, il dégagea la poitrine de la jeune fille, qu'il entreprit de couvrir de caresses et de baisers.

Puis il descendit encore, jouant avec son nombril, puis caressant lentement, fermement, toute la surface de ses jambes, en insistant d'instinct sur les points sensibles.

Sous lui, la jeune fille se tordait de plaisir.

Soudain, elle en eut assez de rester passive, en entreprit de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au jeune homme, en le retournant sur le dos avant de prendre place sur lui.

Elle remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, dont elle agaça les contours avec sa langue, sans jamais l'embrassé vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, exaspéré, prenne durement sa bouche.

Mais, très vite, elle reprit le dessus, et posa de longs baisers mouillés sur le torse agréablement musclé du jeune homme, qu'elle avait dénudé en un tour de main, avant de descendre plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture du pantalon de son amant, où elle posa une main désormais conquérante.

Alors, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry repoussa la jeune fille, et, ramassant à la hâte le tee-shirt qu'elle avait jeté un peu plus loin, s'enfuit de la chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Et la jeune fille resta là, hébétée, un long moment, avant d'éclater en longs sanglots déchirants et honteux.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Quand Hermione s'en mêle

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors, pour commencer, le refrain habituel : je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'avoue qu'avec la reprise des cours et tout ça, j'ai un peu manqué de temps.

Ensuite, ben, un gros merci collectif à tous et surtout à toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

Voilà, maintenant que ça, c'est fait, lol, une rapide réponse à vos reviews, et puis, place aux personnages !

Virg05 Merci merci merci ! Je peux te dire que ta review me fait très plaisir ! T'as raison, Harry a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place, et t'inquiète … je crois pas m'avancer beaucoup en t'annonçant que ça lui pend au nez ! lol Mais ne parie pas trop, tu pourrais te tromper … lol N'oublie qu'au fond, je suis une grande romantique … A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Allima chouette, une tonne de whaou ! lol Comment ça tu veux prendre la place de Gin ? Mais c'est très égoïste tout ça ! Tu prendrais le risque de perturber toute une histoire juste pour le plaisir d'embrasser Drago Malefoy ! Franchement, c'est … c'est vraiment … ok, je ferais peut-être comme toi, mais c'est pas une raison ! lol C'est méchant de traiter Harry d'abruti ! D'accord il le mérite, mais … C'est pas bien d'encourager la violence ! lol En plus, t'as pensé que si par hasard Harry et Anaïs avaient des enfants, elle risque de maudire ses propres enfants … A sa place je ne prendrais pas le risque, mais n'anticipons pas. Lol En tout cas, je te remercie un million de fois pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire, surtout quand j'ai imaginé Anaïs en train de frapper Riri avec un gros gourdin lol Et bien sûr, je te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, si bien sûr tu arrêtes de me poser des questions sur le nom d'Anaïs, qui, comme je l'ai répété cent fois, est une pure coïncidence … J

Paprika Star Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu crois que le couple Drago/Ginny va mal passer en public ? Oh, pourquoi ? lol Mais bon. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que tu plains cette pauvre Anaïs ! Pour une fois que vous lui tapez pas toutes dessus … Encore merci pour ta review, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite des aventures d'Anaïs … A très bientôt !

Green Mamba Coucou ! Faut pas t'excuser, ça arrive à tout le monde de manquer de temps pour faire tout ce qu'on voudrait faire … Demande à tous ces pauvres lecteurs qui attendent leurs nouveaux chapitres pendant des semaines ! lol Pis le principal, c'est que tu sois de retour ! Donc, rebienvenue lol Et bien sûr, un grand merci pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant. T'as maudit Ginny ? C'est pas un peu excessif comme réaction ? lol T'inquiète, je lui transmettrai ton message, sans faute, et aussi tes vœux pour ses futurs enfants. Pour Anaïs, comment ça on « commence » à avoir « pitié » d'elle ? D'abord, tu devrais l'aimer depuis longtemps, et en plus, elle préfèrerait sûrement le soutien à la pitié lol T'inquiète, moi aussi Harry m'énerve, relativement souvent en fait ! lol Au fait, simple curiosité, c'est où l'autre bout de la planète ? En tout cas, tu mérites un double, que dis-je, un triple merci pour toi ! lol Et pour savoir comment tout ça va finir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire … lire la suite ! lol A très bientôt j'espère !

Et voilà, gros bisous à mes revieweuses, et aussi à tous mes lecteurs, et à tous les habitants du monde … lol Je suis d'humeur expansive ce soir ! lol

Voilà, encore un grand merci, et à très bientôt !

Bisous tout le monde !

Julie

Quand Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, trois heures plus tard, après avoir inutilement cherché à retrouver son calme grâce à une longue promenade dans le Parc, il y trouva Hermione et Ron, étroitement enlacés sur le canapé, occupés à s'embrasser passionnément.

« - Hum hum ! se racla-t-il la gorge.

Aussitôt, les deux tourtereaux levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, avant de rougir profondément, toujours en parfaite synchronisation.

- Et ben … On dirait que vous vous êtes enfin décidés à ouvrir les yeux ! C'est Ginny qui va être déçue …

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, qui, toujours dans les bras de Ron, commençait à peine à reprendre une couleur plus normale.

- Ben … Elle avait préparé de si bons plans pour vous mettre ensemble !

- Vous vouliez jouer les entremetteurs ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

- Et oui. Désolé mon vieux, mais ça commençait à devenir vraiment lassant, vos éternelles disputes amoureuses !

- Mouais ! râla Ron.

- Et toi Harry, tu viens d'où ? Neville a été obligé de garder Lily toute la nuit ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh merde, j'avais complètement oublié ! Elle est où maintenant ?

- Il l'a emmenée à la garderie tôt ce matin. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir et ce matin pour oublier ta fille comme ça ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oh, ben, tu sais … répondit Harry en rougissant … Lavande, et tout …

- Harry James Potter ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu veux ! Neville m'a dit ce matin qu'elle était rentrée très tôt hier, et qu'elle était seule. Alors, où étais-tu ?

Harry lança un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami.

- Désolé vieux, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est elle la patronne !

- Oh, je vois. Lâcheur !

- Mais à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de répondre, conseilla Ron. Tu sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas prise avant que tu lui aies tout raconté !

- Mouais, je sais, soupira Harry. Très bien. Alors, pour faire court, je … j'ai embrassé Dersujor.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! hurla Hermione, en se levant d'un bond pour entamer une sorte de danse de la victoire.

- Euh, Mione, ma puce ! Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça, conseilla Ron, qui retenait visiblement un fou rire.

- Hum, désolée ! rougit la jeune fille, en se rasseyant près de Ron. Je voulais dire, hier soir ?

- Euh, oui, confirma Harry.

- Comment s'est arrivé ? interrogea à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Ben … Pour faire court … Elle m'a énervé et je me suis jeté sur elle.

- Pour l'embrasser ?

- Non, pour la mordre ! Bien sûr, pour l'embrasser !

- Hum hum … Très intéressant … Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien … une impulsion …

- Ben voyons, une impulsion, commenta Hermione. Et comment elle a réagi ?

- Ben, d'abord, elle s'est laissée faire, et puis, à la fin, elle m'a repoussé et elle est partie.

- Et comment s'était ?

- Je sais pas … c'était … bien … Merlin, Hermione, tu veux pas tous les détails, quand même !

- Non, ça suffira. Mais ça, c'était hier soir, continua la jeune fille, implacable. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce matin ?

- Mais rien … J'ai juste été déjeuner …

- Harry … Je te connais trop bien ! Je sais que tu mens ! Alors ?

Ron jeta un regard fataliste à Harry. Quand Hermione était comme ça, il était inutile d'essayer de lui résister.

- Je … Je suis allé lui faire des excuses …

- Et elle les a acceptées ?

- Ben … Pas exactement …

- Mais encore ?

- Ben … On a commencé, à se disputer, comme d'habitude, et là … Elle m'a embrassé.

- ELLE t'a embrassé ? hurlèrent simultanément ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Hum … Oui … Et ensuite, on … on a été plus loin … ajouta Harry, rougissant, en baissant la tête.

- Tu … Tu as couché avec elle ? suffoqua Ron.

- Euh … Non, pas vraiment. On était bien partis, et puis, d'un coup, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, et je suis parti.

- Et tu l'a laissée en plan ? demanda Hermione.

Ben … oui.

- T'as pas honte !

- T'as refusé de coucher avec Dersujor ! demanda Ron, étrangement rouge.

- Oui.

- Mais enfin, t'es stupide ou quoi !

- Ron ! protesta Hermione, indignée.

- Ben quoi ? Une fille superbe lui fait des avances, et Monsieur les refuse ! Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?

- Je … je ne voulais pas … pas comme ça … répondit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas comme ça » ? demanda Hermione.

- …

- Est-ce que ça sous-entend que tu as effectivement envie de faire l'amour avec elle ?

- Bien sûr ! N'importe quel mec normalement constitué voudrait coucher avec Dersujor ! répondit Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Non Harry. Je n'ai pas dit coucher, j'ai dit faire l'amour ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Je ne vois pas la différence …

- Oh si, je suis sûre que tu la vois ! Tu vois, Harry, moi, je pense que si tu n'as pas voulu coucher avec elle, c'est parce que tu veux le faire uniquement quand elle sera amoureuse de toi …

- J'vois pas ce que ça peut me faire !

- Pas de ça avec moi, Harry ! Elle te plaît …

- Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît ! Faudrait être aveugle !

- Je ne parle pas d'une simple attirance, Harry ! Non, c'est bien plus que ça !

- Si tu sous-entends que je suis amoureux de cette fille, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ma vieille !

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais amoureux, Harry. Mais il est indéniable qu'elle te plaît suffisamment pour que tu refuses de coucher avec elle …

- Je vois pas ce que ça prouve, s'entêta le jeune homme.

- Oh si, je crois que tu vois très bien, Harry, répliqua la jeune fille. Après tout, si Ron et moi avons pu ouvrir les yeux, tu le pourras aussi … en temps utiles … Jusque là … »

Mais la jeune fille fut interrompue par l'entrée de Ginny dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait les joues rouges, et les yeux pétillants de joie :

« - Salut vous trois ! Euh … J'ai quelque chose à vous dire … ou plutôt, quelqu'un à vous présenter. Voilà, je suis amoureuse, et je voudrais que vous appreniez très vite à le connaître ! Puis, se tournant vers la porte : tu viens ! »

Harry savait déjà à quoi s'attendre quand, sous les yeux ébahis de Ron et d'Hermione, Ginny réapparut dans la pièce, main dans la main avec …

« - Malefoy !

- Et oui, c'est moi ! Surpris, Wease … Weasley ?

Sans répondre à Malefoy, Ron se tourna vers sa soeur :

- Gin, c'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

- Ron … Je sais que ça doit te faire un choc, mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer …

- Tu peux toujours essayer …

- Je … Je sais que tu auras du mal à le croire, et encore plus à le comprendre, mais … Ron, je crois que je … je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Amoureuse de Malefoy ? Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Je parie que c'est Neville qui a pris du Polynectar ! Vous avez voulu me faire une blague ! On n'est pas le 1er avril pourtant ! T'es dans le coup, 'Mione, hein ?

- Ron, je ne plaisante pas, répondit Ginny.

- Mais enfin, c'est du délire ! Ma petite sœur ne peut pas être amoureuse de Malefoy !

- Ron … Je n'ai pas choisi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens.

- Mais Gin, c'est Malefoy ! insista Ron, incrédule. Malefoy !

- Je sais Ron. Mais je n'ai pas plus choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui que toi de 'Mione. C'est comme ça, c'est tout !

- Ne compare pas 'Mione à Malefoy ! Ca n'a rien à voir.

- J'essayais juste de t'expliquer …

- Non ! Ma sœur ne peut pas sortir avec un Malefoy ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je ne te demande pas de permission, Ron. Je voulais juste te le dire, pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas autrement. Mais c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien. C'est clair ?

- Très clair. Mais je vais te dire autre chose de très clair : si tu sors avec lui … tu n'es plus ma sœur.

- … Ginny resta silencieuse.

- Ron ! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en cœur.

- Et c'est définitif, conclut Ron, buté.

- Viens Ginny, allons-nous-en, fit seulement Drago, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot auparavant, en la prenant par la main, et en l'entraînant jusqu'à son dortoir, où la jeune fille s'écroula sur le lit, secouée par de violents sanglots.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Disputes

Coucou tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce vous diriez d'un nouveau chapitre ? Ca vous tente pas ? Bon ben tant pis alors, restez …

Bon allez, comme j'ai très bon cœur (lol), et surtout, comme j'adore les reviews (ça au moins c'est la vérité), j'vous l'mets quand même … par pure gentillesse ! lol

Mais avant de commencer, je voulais vous faire un grand merci collectif pour ceux et celles (surtout celles) qui m'ont écrit une review, et aussi pour tous les autres (toujours la manifestation de ma grande générosité ! lol)

Virg05 Coucou ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, et surtout de savoir que ce que tu as lu t'a plu ! Donc merci merci merci ! En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron est con parfois, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Ca te plaira, toi, que ta petite sœur soit amoureuse de ton pire ennemi ? lol Allez, encore merci, et à très bientôt !

Green Mamba Hello ! T'inquiète, je ferais la commission à Harry … Même si je suis pas tout-à-fait d'accord sur le contenu du message lol Pourquoi personne ne veut croire que le nom d'Anaïs est un pur hasard ? Z'êtes vraiment des méchants, tous ! lol C'est vrai que Ron a été nul, mais bon, faut le comprendre aussi, la pilule est un peu dure à avaler, tu crois pas ? Pour la suite des fics, m'en parle pas, moi j'ai arrêté de compter tellement c'est long … Ouiiin ! J'sais pas si Anaïs est une femme fatale, tu crois ? C'est vrai qu'elle a du caractère, mais c'est quand même pas de sa faute si Harry lui saute dessus à tout bout de champ ! A mon avis, elle préférerait que tu ne l'aime pas plutôt que tu la plaignes, mais bon … c'est mieux que rien, lol M'en parle pas, je déteste les femmes fatales dans la vraie vie, surtout les blondes, va savoir pourquoi … En tout cas, sacré déménagement … Tu dois connaître plein de monde et parler plein de langue, non ? Et pour le tome 6, à ta place, je serais pas si pressée de le lire … mais je t'ai rien dit, hein. En tout cas, un gros, un énorme merci pour toi et ton énorme review ! Tes reviews m'aident à savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans mes fics, ça m'aide beaucoup. Merci beaucoup ! Et à très bientôt j'espère !

Héloise Dis donc, vous êtes toutes remontées contre Ron aujourd'hui. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi … En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très bientôt !

Elfa Coucou ! c'est pas grave du tout de prendre le train en marche, au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que j'ai une lectrice de plus ! Donc, officiellement, bienvenue ! lol Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise, et oui, tu as raison, ils sont jeunes pour avoir des enfants, mais t'inquiète, ce sont des faux lol Encore un gros merci et à très bientôt !

Allima Oh ! Honte à toi ! Tu as envie de l'embrasser à ce point ? Euh … Question : tu as lu le tome 6 ? Enfin bref lol C'est très vilain d'avoir envie de sauter sur les garçons comme ça ! Il faut leur demander leur avis avant ! lol T'es une Serpentarde, toi ? Marrant, je m'en doutais … lol Pourquoi t'es méchante avec Hermione ? Elle a rien fait, elle ! Pis Ginny est à Gryffondor aussi, j'te signale ! J Ah oui, là je comprends mieux, t'en veux qu'aux mâles … C'est vrai qu'ils sont nuls parfois, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on les aime, non ? Bon, voilà la suite, donc tu tiens ta promesse, hein ! Plus de question sur le nom d'Anaïs qui n'a aucun rapport avec qui que ce soit de connu … lol Allez, un gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

LovelyHermione Coucou ! Pas grave t'inquiète, on a tous des problèmes à un moment ou à un autre … Pis comme ça ta review me fait encore plus plaisir ! Merci merci merci ! Et à très bientôt !

Chimgrid Coucou ! Oh ! Commence pas avec ce pauvre Drago ! Non mais ! Tu crois qu'Anaïs fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Moi je croyais qu'elle comprenait vraiment rien … lol Retiens-toi ! Les mecs aussi aiment qu'on leur demande leur avis avant de leur sauter dessus ! Enfin … il paraît … lol T'inquiète pas, Harry et Anaïs reviendront bientôt ! Et pis personne critique mon Ron ! Même si c'est vrai qu'il a un peu exagéré ces temps-ci … Vlà qu'elle insulte Harry maintenant ! T'as une dent contre les mecs ou quoi ? lol Allez, un gros gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

Voilà, un gros bisou à tout le monde, et surtout un gros merci !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

A très bientôt !

Julie

- Non, mais quel crétin, ton frère ! Il devrait plutôt être honoré que je sorte avec sa sœur ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend !

- Drago …

- C'est vrai, quoi ! Je suis un Malefoy ! J'appartiens à l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Purs … Je suis riche … Il devrait vraiment se sentir flatté !

- Drago !

- En plus …

- DRAGO ! hurla finalement la jeune fille. Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est quoi ce discours stupide de macho prétentieux ?

- Je dis ce qui est … Après tout, tu as beaucoup de chance que je m'intéresse à toi ! Et ton frère devrait en être conscient, et donc … reconnaissant.

- Ben voyons. Et puis quoi encore ? Peut-être que moi aussi, je devrais être reconnaissante ! Je devrais peut-être te baiser les pieds pour l'honneur que tu me fais … C'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux dire, Drago ?

- Peut-être … Oui, peut-être. Après tout, je suis un Malefoy, et toi …

- Et moi, je ne suis qu'une plouc, quasiment une va-nu-pieds, c'est ça ? C'est parfait alors, mon problème est résolu ! Vous m'excuserez, votre Altesse, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je décline la proposition, pourtant si alléchante, d'être votre esclave soumise ! Et ne m'approche plus jamais ! ajouta-t-elle, en troquant son ton respectueux pour une colère féroce. Jamais.

Et elle se dirigea, furieuse, vers la porte, qu'elle allait franchir quand Drago lui attrapa le bras :

- Ginny ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Seulement … J'avais tellement peur que tu décides tout simplement de me laisser tomber, de choisir ton frère ! Et puis … j'ai été éduqué dans l'idée que j'étais supérieur aux autres, et qu'ils devaient m'être reconnaissants de leur accorder de l'intérêt. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à réfréner cette partie de moi ! Je suis désolé.

- Nigaud ! Tu ne me connais peut-être pas encore assez, sinon tu saurais que je ne change jamais d'avis, surtout pas sous la menace, et encore moins quand je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Mon frère n'a pas à décider qui je dois aimer, et qui je ne dois pas aimer. C'est ma vie, et il devra l'accepter. Je t'aime, Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment c'est arrivé, mais je t'aime. Et l'opposition de mon frère, ou même celle de toute ma famille n'y changera rien !

Le jeune homme poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

- Mais, reprit la jeune fille, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parles comme tu viens de le faire. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me rabaisses par rapport à toi, ou que tu me fasses sentir combien tu m'es supérieur ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Et si tu as un problème, si tu es inquiet ou que tu as peur, viens m'en parler, au lieu de tout ruminer, et de risquer de détruire notre histoire. C'est d'accord ? demanda-t-elle, soudain timide.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Pardonne-moi Ginny, mais je n'est pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'ai eu si peur … avoua-t-il dans un souffle, comme honteux de devoir admettre que lui, Drago Malefoy, avait des faiblesses.

- Alors tout ira bien. Quant à mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une tête de mule, mais il finira par l'accepter ! Si bien sûr tu fais quelques efforts de ton côté ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Quel genre d'efforts ?

- Par exemple, tu pourrais appeler mon frère Ron, ou Weasley, si tu préfères, Harry, Potter, et Hermione, Granger, au lieu des surnoms débiles que tu leur donnes habituellement …

- Ah, ça ! D'accord, j'essaierais. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Que tu m'embrasses d'abord. »

Et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner bien plus qu'un baiser.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Ronald Weasley passait un mauvais quart d'heure, sous les efforts conjugués de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami :

« - Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? attaqua Harry.

- Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais, Harry !

- Pourquoi je devrais comprendre ?

- M'enfin, c'est Malefoy !

- Oui, je sais que c'est Malefoy.

- Mais tu le détestes !

- Bien sûr, je le déteste, on le déteste tous. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

- Alors là, je comprends plus rien …

- Ron, l'important, ce n'est pas que tu détestes Malefoy, mais que tu aimes ta sœur. C'est pour ça que tu dois respecter son choix. Et puis, elle te l'a dit, elle n'a pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui. Alors, même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec son choix, et crois-moi, moi aussi j'ai du mal à l'assimiler, tu dois l'accepter.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun soutien de son meilleur ami, Ron se tourna vers sa petite amie :

- Hermione ! Dis-moi que toi, tu comprends !

- Non, Ron. Je suis désolée, mais non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire … C'est ta sœur, Ron, ta seule sœur. Et elle est presque adulte, maintenant. Et crois-moi, elle a du longuement y réfléchir avant de nous annoncer ça. Ca fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elle y réfléchit, et …

- Comment ça, elle réfléchit depuis plus d'un mois ? Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant, depuis plus d'un mois ?

- Je … Oui, je savais que Ginny était attirée par lui, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était réciproque …

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que ça explique pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Putain, Hermione, un mois !

- Ron, je …

- Tu disais quoi, déjà ? coupa Ron. Que si j'avais un problème avec toi, je devais venir t'en parler ? Et ben tu vas être contente … Tu seras sûrement heureuse d'apprendre que c'est fini entre nous !

- Ron ! protesta douloureusement Hermione.

- Ron ! fit aussi Harry. Je sais que tu es blessé, que tu es fâché, mais tu ne peux pas te couper de tout le monde comme ça !

- Si tu veux te couper de moi, comme tu dis, toi aussi, tu le dis. Surtout, te gênes pas !

- Ron, tu es en colère. Je crois que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis …

- Ben voyons ! Ron est un crétin, hein ? Ron ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, Ron ne fait que des bêtises, Ron ceci, Ron cela … Et ben vous savez quoi ? Oubliez-moi ! »

Et sur ses mots, il monta dans son dortoir quatre à quatre, en claquant rageusement la porte derrière lui.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Ce qu'il peut être têtu ! Et arrogant ! Et stupide, et … pesta Hermione.

- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est un imbécile ! Mais tu l'aimes, hein ?

- Oui. J'y peux rien, j'l'ai dans la peau.

- Oui. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Dersujor, hein ?

- Ouais, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire, toi et moi …

- Mouais. Mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix …

- Je sais. Mais je voudrais tellement …

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On va leur mener la vie dure.

- C'est une promesse ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est une promesse. » répondit Harry. Et ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Ron Weasley et Anaïs Dersujor.

Et pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, ni Ginny, ni Harry, et encore moins Hermione n'adressèrent la parole à Ron, qui resta seul, dans son coin, parfois accompagné de Neville, de Seamus ou de Dean, qui ne comprenaient rien à cette soudaine dispute.

Ginny passait beaucoup de temps avec Drago, apprenant petit à petit à le connaître, et à l'aimer. Le jeune homme, de son côté, faisait d'énormes efforts pour combattre l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, et son habituelle tendance à se moquer de tout et de tout le monde. Il découvrait qu'il aimait Ginny de plus en plus, et du bientôt s'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle, même s'il ne lui avoua pas, à elle.

De leur côté, Hermione et Harry passaient tout leur temps ensemble, moitié pour se soutenir l'un l'autre, moitié dans l'espoir de rendre jaloux les personnes qui les intéressaient, espoir d'ailleurs couronné d'espoir, puisque Ron laissait des regards de plus en plus noirs à Harry, tandis qu'Anaïs se montrait de plus en plus odieuse avec Hermione, dès qu'elle le pouvait, tandis qu'elle évitait Harry de façon magistrale, puisqu'il ne la croisa pas une seule fois en trois jours.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Réconciliations ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui, c'est bien le fantôme de Julie qui vous parle. Je suppose que vous vous doutiez que j'étais morte, vu que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait expliquer que j'ai mis si longtemps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre … Oui, c'était ça, ou … ou je n'ai plus qu'à vous faire les plus plates excuses, parce que je suis impardonnable … mais bon, pour ma défense, la fac me prend beaucoup de temps, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et surtout que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Ah oui, et si par hasard, vous, vous avez un peu de temps à tuer, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis ça motive l'auteur pour aller plus vite … (comment ça, vous y croyez pas ? L)

Je vais répondre à vos reviews en vitesse, et pis, place au chapitre …

Virg05 Ben … que dire à part …merci ! lol Faut pas critiquer Ron comme ça, voyons ! lol Et surtout, moi qui aie une petite sœur, je peux t'assurer que si elle était amoureuse d'un mec comme Drago (enfin, d'un mec comme Ron voit Drago), je serais pas franchement heureuse … si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Enfin bref, un grand merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt j'espère !

Héloise Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à critiquer Ron comme ça ? Faut essayer de le comprendre, de se mettre à sa place … Sa position n'est pas facile non plus ! lol En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ta review, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Allima Je suis d'accord, Drago a des sentiments … Mais bon, faudrait peut-être qu'il se décide à passer du bon côté une fois pour toutes ! Ben pourquoi t'es messante avec Riri ? Tout le monde a toujours vu en lui le héros parfait, on peut comprendre qu'il ait du mal à admettre qu'il est amoureux d'une Serpentard, non ? Et on ne plaque pas Ron ! Non mais ! Personne le bâillonne, et personne le ligote ! Moi aimer Ron, surtout quand il est un peu bêta, comme en ce moment. Et critique pas leur stratégie, c'est moi qui l'aie écrite, d'abord ! lol Mais bon, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu as quand même envie de lire la suite lol donc je te dis un gros gros merci, et à très bientôt !

LovelyHermione coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et prépare-toi pour le duo Hermione/Harry … A très bientôt pour la suite !

Chimgrid Contente d'apprendre que t'en veux pas aux mecs … lol c'est vrai que Gin a du caractère, vive le Girl Power ! Bien sûr que le plan d'Harry et Hermione est dangereux, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? C'est vachement plus drôle quand il y a un peu de danger … Mais bon … Tu vois vraiment Anaïs et Ron ensemble ? Beurk … lol Un très très … très grand merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt pour la suite (enfin j'espère …)

Green Mamba Coucou ! Chouette, encore une review super longue ! lol Euh … d'abord, pour Anaïs, j'suis désolée de devoir te le dire, mais tu risques de la revoir … Tu t'appelles Anaïs ? Tu sais que tu peux pas taper sur toutes les filles qui s'appellent comme toi ? Regarde, moi, est-ce que je tape sur toutes les Julie que je rencontre ? Et pourtant, y'en a qui sont de vraies têtes à claques … En tout cas, j'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à martyriser, Ron, sinon t'auras affaire à moi ! Personne ne touche à mon p'tit Ron ! Je confirme, je n'aime pas les blondes, y'en a une qui m'a piquer le mec que j'aimais, alors depuis, forcément … je hais les blondes ! lol T'as raison, le tome 6, c'est horrible ! Mais je suis sûre que pour Dumbledore, c'était plus ou moins prévu, Rogue avait une bonne raison, Dumby était d'accord, quelque chose comme ça … T'inquiète, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ginny/Harry, c'est juste que j'écris mieux les disputes, et que Drago et Gin ont un plus fort potentiel de dispute que Harry et Gin, à mon avis … Bon plan, le pari … En même temps, Harry/Ginny, tout le monde savait que ça allait arriver … Mais bon, j'veux pas te vexer … Pour RAB, désolée, mais j'ai pas d'idée sur la question. Mais pourquoi pas Régulus, en effet … Ne critique pas mon Ron ! Il avait une bonne raison, quand même ! Il est un peu têtu, j'avoue, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, aussi ! Ca fait un peu plus de deux jours, mais c'est vrai que ça fait pas longtemps … Mais t'inquiète, le grand amour n'est pas déjà fini, quand même … Je sais que mon Drago n'est pas tout à fait aussi froid que l'original, mais je savais pas trop comment faire autrement pour qu'il avoue qu'il aimait Gin avant la Saint Glinglin … Et pour le gilet pare balles, je vais étudier la question, promis ! En tout cas, un grand, un énorme merci pour ta (big) review lol et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Voilà, un gros bisou à toutes, un grand merci collectif pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et à très bientôt !

Julie

A l'aube du quatrième jour, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de passer à l'action.

Hermione attaqua la première, en allant voir Ron :

« - Alors ? T'es calmé ?

- Charmante, ton entrée en matière, mon amour ! rétorqua Ron, ironique.

- Ne m'appelle pas mon amour ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as larguée il y a trois jours !

- Avoue que tu l'avais cherché !

- Ben voyons ! C'est tout à fait toi, ça !

- Qu'est-ce qui est tout à fait moi ? demanda Ron.

- Le fait de ne jamais reconnaître ses erreurs …

- Quelles erreurs ? demanda le jeune homme, hypocrite.

- Tu veux une liste ? demanda la jeune fille, avec une ironie mordante.

- Je meurs d'impatience d'entendre ça … répliqua Ron.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. En un, je mettrais le fait que tu as rejeté ta sœur, et je suis sûre que tu le regrettes. Mais tu es bien trop buté pour l'avouer. Et en deux, je mets le fait que tu m'aies largué, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu es amoureux de moi. Mais bon, tu peux mettre le numéro deux en un, c'est toi qui vois …

- Hum hum … Intéressant, répondit le jeune homme, goguenard. J'aurais seulement deux petites questions.

- Je t'écoute.

- D'abord, au sujet de ta première remarque, comment peux-tu savoir que je regrette ce que j'ai fait ? Et pour la deuxième … Qui a dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

- Mouais … Je tiens compte de tes remarques, mais je peux y répondre très facilement. Je sais que tu regrettes pour Ginny parce que je te connais par cœur, et que plus tu sais que tu as tort, plus tu t'entêtes. Et c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment.

- Mouais, admettons. Et pour ma deuxième question ?

- Et bien … tentons une petite expérience, tu veux ? » proposa Hermione.

Et, avant que Ron ait pu répondre, la jeune fille avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tout doucement, et le taquinait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Très vite, il craqua, et écrasa les lèvres qui se pressaient sous les siennes, transformant le baiser papillon en un baiser explosif à force de sensualité.

- Mmmm … C'est bien ce que j'disais ! le taquina Hermione.

- Ca va, ça va, t'as gagné !

- Alors, tu avoues que j'ai raison ?

- Je … Oui, Hermione, tu as raison. Mais je …

- Je sais Ron, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, coupa Hermione, redevenue sérieuse. Je sais que tu es comme ça, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Seulement …

- Seulement tu voudrais que je fasse des efforts, et que je parle au lieu de me braquer.

- C'est exactement ça ! Comment tu l'as su ?

- Tu sais 'Mione, peut-être que tu me connais par cœur, mais moi aussi je te connais.

- Ouais, je vois ça ! Alors, on est d'accord ?

- Oui, on est d'accord.

- On est à nouveau ensemble ?

- Oui, on est à nouveau ensemble.

- Et tu iras faire des excuses à ta sœur ?

- Des excuses ? Mais …

- Ron !

- Ouais, bon, ça va, j'irais m'excuser !

- Ah oui, à propos, pendant que j'y pense … Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te dise tout de suite qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que Harry finisse avec Dersujor …

- Quoi ? »

De son côté, Harry parcourut tout le château, dans l'espoir de trouver Dersujor. Finalement, après presque une heure de recherche, il la trouva assise seule sur un banc isolé au milieu du parc.

« - Dersujor ?

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? demanda Harry.

- A l'odeur, Potter, à l'odeur !

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses ?

- Oh, je t'ai blessé ? Pauvre chou. Quelle vilaine fille je fais ! Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi, paraît que c'est contagieux !

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Non, je ne partirais pas. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je ne m'en irais pas avant de l'avoir dit.

- Très bien, soupira la jeune fille. Mais grouille-toi, je tiens pas à ce qu'on me voit avec toi !

- Juste un truc, avant … Ton amabilité, c'est pour tout le monde, ou j'ai l'exclusivité ?

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

- Pffff ! Moi, jaloux, de quoi ?

- Laisse tomber … Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? l'interrompit la jeune fille.

- Je voulais … je voulais … hum … m'excuser.

- T'excuser … Tiens donc … Ca va vraiment devenir une habitude, fais attention

- Ne commence pas, Dersujor, ne commence pas !

- Ca va, ça va, j'vais faire un effort ! Alors, tu viens t'excuser pour quoi, cette fois ?

- Pour … pour ce qui s'est passé le lendemain de la Saint Valentin.

- Oh ! fut tout ce que la jeune fille put répondre.

- Oui. Je veux dire, j'ai pas été très correct, je crois, et je voulais te dire que je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ?

- De … de t'avoir laissée là, sans une explication …

- Oh, ça ? C'est … c'est pas grave … murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête. Après quelques instants, elle la releva, et ce fut les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle dit : Maintenant, va-t-en !

- Dersujor … Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je … je veux juste que tu t'en ailles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Va-t-en ! VA T EN ! hurla-t-elle, avant de le répéter d'une voix mourante : Va-t-en, s'il te plaît … supplia-t-elle.

- Je vais m'en aller, répondit doucement Harry. Mais avant, je veux que tu me regardes !

- …

- Allez, regarde-moi Princesse, regarde-moi ! »

Alors, après un moment d'hésitation, elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux mouillés de larmes difficilement contenues.

« - Ca y est, t'es content ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

- Oui, répondit Harry, d'une voix très douce. Maintenant je sais ce que je voulais savoir. »

Et, très doucement, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille, qu'il caressa doucement, tendrement. Puis, tout aussi doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, et lui donna un long, un magnifique baiser, rempli d'une immense tendresse.

Pendant un long moment, la jeune fille se laissa faire, rendant même le baiser, ardemment, mais soudain, elle le repoussa loin d'elle, rageusement :

« - Lâche-moi !

- Mais …

- Maintenant, je suis vraiment une traînée, hein ?

- Mais …

- T'es content ! Hein, t'es content ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Harry, brusquement dégrisé.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'veux dire ! T'as réussi !

- Putain, mais réussi quoi ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

- Mais enfin, c'est clair pourtant ! Tu as réussi ! Tu as gagné ! Tu as réussi à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi ! Et maintenant, je suis vraiment une traînée ! Hein ? Mais dis-le ! Dis-le que je suis une traînée ! Dis-le ! »

Alors, calmement, méthodiquement, il la gifla, sentant que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore l'atteindre et la calmer, dans l'état où elle se trouvait.

Alors, elle éclata en sanglots nerveux, et il l'attira doucement contre sa poitrine, la laissant pleurer tout son soûl, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Radieux soleils

J'ose à peine vous regarder dans les yeux … En un sens, heureusement que vous êtes pas devant moi, sinon je crois qu'il y aurait plus de Julie, j'me trompe ? Mais bon, honnêtement, je vous comprends, si j'étais à votre place, je crois que je me tuerais … D'ailleurs, j'envisage sérieusement de me hara kiri … Mais vos protestations sont les bienvenues … lol Enfin, vu que je me sens quand même plutôt mal, j'ai décidé de vous mettre deux chapitres. J'espère que ça suffira à m'épargner le bûcher … Pitié pitié pitié … lol

Bon, en fait, c'que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre la suite.

Alors j'espère que vous aurez quand même envie de lire mes chapitres, et de me laisser une toute pitite review … lol

LovelyHermione Et voilà … première review, et première personne à vouloir me faire brûler vive … J'vous jure lol Mais bon, j'te pardonne puisque tu dis que mon chapitre est génial … lol Bon, je sais, pour la suite, c'est pas encore ça, mais tu pourras toujours t'amuser à imaginer un nouveau supplice pour moi … Euh … Rassure moi … Ca fait pas deux ans, quand même, hein ? Et rappelle-toi que tuer l'auteur ne fait pas venir les chapitres plus vite … lol En tout cas, un très gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et à bientôt !

Héloise Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je suis d'accord, c'est très vilain de taper les filles … A bientôt !

Allima Coucou ! Un très grand merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, même si je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes de critiquer Harry, c'est le survivant quand même, faudrait voir à pas l'oublier … lol C'est gentil de dire que j'ai surpassé JKR, même si c'est uniquement pour avoir le prochain chapitre plus vite … surtout que c'est pas franchement efficace, en plus … lol Ca fait du bien de voir Ron et Hermione ensemble, non ? Ouais ! Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve Anaïs géniale ! lol Pervertir Riri … Ben, sais pas, c'est à voir … Un peu qu'il est parfait mon riri, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il peut tout gérer à la fois, et c'est pas encore fini … Encore merci, et encore désolée pour le retard, et à la prochaine !

Malfoyhermy Je suis très flattée de t'avoir empêchée de dormir pour une nuit lol Ca fait vraiment plaisir … Donc, un grand merci, et j'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Virg05 Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour une façon bizarre de communiquer, c'est vrai que c'est une façon bizarre de communiquer, mais bon … Moi, je comprends Ginny, mais je comprends Ron aussi … mais bon, c'est normal, c'est moi qui écrit leurs dialogues … lol J'espère que tu reverrais ton frère quand même, faut pas être rancunière lol Mais pour le poing dans la figure, ça peut se négocier … lol En tout cas, un gros merci pour ta review, et à très bientôt !

Amy Keira 5 chapitres de retard ! Ouh, honte à toi … lol Ok, ok, je suis mal placée pour critiquer, je sais lol Il fallait bien que ça finisse par avancer, on allait pas stagner jusqu'à la St Glinglin … Maintenant, tout n'est pas encore joué, comme tu dois sûrement t'en douter, donc t'as plus qu'à lire les 5 chapitres suivants … lol Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies aimé, et je te dis à très bientôt !

Voilà, fini, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre normal et mon chapitre d'excuse, et je vous souhaite une très bonne année, bonne santé, et tous pleins de bonnes choses …

A très bientôt

Bisous à toutes (et à tous, s'il y a des tous dans le coin J)

Julie

Alors seulement, il reprit la parole :

« - Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Je vais mieux. Tu peux partir maintenant, Potter.

- Certainement pas.

- Va-t-en Potter ! s'énerva immédiatement la jeune fille, toujours très fragile nerveusement. T'avais dit que tu partirais si je te regardais, et je t'ai regardé. Alors maintenant, tire-toi !

- Ca, c'était avant que tu me dises ce que tu viens de me dire, répliqua Harry.

- Que j'étais une traînée ? C'est pas un scoop, ça, Potter ! Tu le savais déjà ! Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui me l'a dit !

- Oui, et je me suis excusé pour ça. Du moins, j'ai essayé.

- Si on veut. N'empêche que je veux que tu dégages !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas fini mes excuses. La dernière fois, quand tu m'as embrassé, coupa-t-il la jeune fille, qui voulait protester encore, j'ai aimé. Enormément. Et la suite, c'était … waouh ! Seulement, à un moment, j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Embrasser une Serpentard, quelle horreur !

- Non, tomber amoureux. J'ai eu peur des sentiments qui bouillonnaient en moi ! J'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Princesse, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que … que je crois bien que je … que je suis amoureux de toi. Eperdument amoureux de toi. Et c'est pas près de changer !

- Je …

- Chuut ! Je sais que tu as peur ! Moi aussi j'ai peur ! Mais tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi, et je sais que c'est vrai. C'est tout ce qui compte. On s'aime, et c'est ça l'important. C'est même la seule chose qui ait de l'importance.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas t'aimer ! Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer !

- Parce que tu es à Serpentard ? Parce que je suis l'ennemi de tout ce en quoi croit ta famille ? Je sais, je sais tout ça ! Mais ça n'a aucune importance ! Nous nous aimons, c'est tout !

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit !

- Si, Anaïs, si, tu as le droit !

- A … Anaïs ?

- Oui, Anaïs. C'est bien ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, c'est Harry. Tu vois, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je suis Harry, tu es Anaïs, et c'est tout ! Au diable Potter le Survivant et la famille Dersujor ! Tu comprends ? Toi et moi ! C'est la seule chose qui importe !

- Je …

- Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? interrogea soudain Harry, ardemment.

- Je … oui.

- Alors dis-le ! S'il te plaît … supplia-t-il.

- Je … je t'aime.

- Non, pas comme ça ! Je t'aime, Harry !

- Je t'aime, Harry ! répéta-t-elle docilement.

- Parfait. Moi aussi je t'aime, Anaïs ! Et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma soudain la jeune fille avec force, comme si, à l'issue d'un long combat intérieur, elle avait enfin pris une décision. Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? demanda le jeune homme, soudain redevenu timide.

- Oui, je suppose que oui. Même si je crois qu'il y en a qui vont bien rire !

- Qui ça ?

- Drago, pour commencer.

- Ton meilleur ami ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Oui, mon meilleur ami, affirma fermement la jeune fille. Et c'est pas près de changer.

- Mouais. Je suppose que je vais devoir l'accepter … De toute façon, maintenant qu'il est avec Ginny …

- Il s'est décidé ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'en ai pas parlé ! Comment ça se fait que tu le saches avant moi ?

- Ben, on a chacun nos sources, c'est tout !

- Mouais, je vois. Moi aussi je pourrais être jalouse ! De Ginny, et de comment elle s'appelle déjà ? ah oui, Granger !

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse ! Ce sont mes amies, et elles sont toutes les deux casées, et bien casées !

- Très bien. Tu veux bien m'embrasser, histoire que je vérifie quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Et Harry s'exécuta avec plaisir, encore et encore.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il se décida à poser la question :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier, au fait ?

- Que tu embrassais aussi bien que je le croyais. Je pourrais pas sortir avec un mec qui embrasse mal ! » expliqua-t-elle, en riant de la mine fâchée d'Harry, explication qui se transforma vite en bataille rangée de polochons, puis en quelque chose de beaucoup plus … privé.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, le baromètre fut au beau fixe pour les trois couples. Ils vivaient un immense bonheur dans un Poudlard embelli par le printemps.

Hermione et Ron vivaient un amour rayonnant, immensément heureux d'avoir enfin pu se trouver, après tant d'années. Malgré tout, aucun d'eux n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde leurs sempiternelles disputes, et il n'était pas rare de les trouver fâchés à mort, ce à quoi ils remédiant bien vite, en se réconciliant … tendrement.

De leur côté, Drago et Ginny affichaient leur amour au grand jour, malgré quelques accrocs dus aux réactions de leur entourage, tant des Gryffondors que des Serpentard. Mais leur amour leur permettait toujours de surmonter leurs difficultés, et leurs incompréhensions, parfois au moyen de quelques disputes, bien vite réglées sur l'oreiller.

Quant à Harry et Anaïs, malgré des difficultés encore plus grandes que celles qu'avaient connues Drago et Ginny, dues en particulier à la soudaine réserve que pouvait parfois adopter la jeune fille, leur amour ne faiblissait pas d'un pouce.

Les jeunes Gryffondors avaient inclus les deux Serpentards dans leur groupe, et on les voyait désormais rarement les uns sans les autres, même si certains membres, en particuliers les membres masculins, passaient la majorité de leur temps à se disputer amicalement (la plupart du temps).

Les trois filles étaient devenues de grandes amies, et les garçons se supportaient tant bien que mal, même si au fond, ils devaient avouer qu'ils s'aimaient bien. Mais bien sûr, Harry et Ron se seraient faits hachés menu plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils appréciaient Drago. Et vice versa

Ron s'était bien sûr excusé platement auprès de sa sœur, qui lui avait totalement pardonné après l'avoir laissé mariner un peu, dans le plus pur esprit Weasley, et les six jeunes gens élevaient paisiblement leurs enfants, tout en préparant leurs examens de fin d'année, qui selon les dires d'Hermione, « approchaient à grands pas ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Plus que quatre mois ! Trois ! Deux ! C'est horrible, on sera jamais prêts à temps ! ».

Mais ils savaient tous que c'était trop beau pour durer.

Et ce fut à la fin de l'année, pendant le beau mois de juin, que le drame se produisit. Les Mangemorts attaquaient Poudlard.


	26. Chapitre 26 : et noirs horizons

Et pour me faire pardonner ... le chapitre d'après ... Alors ? Ca marche ?

La plupart des élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, à côté de leurs amis, et de leurs enfants, juste avant de les emmener à la garderie où ils passeraient la journée.

Les conversations allaient bon train, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, à l'approche de l'été et des vacances, même si la perspective des examens assombrissait un peu les dernières années.

A la table des Gryffondors, les bavardages fusaient de toute part. Harry, Hermione et Ron, assis à côté de Drago et d'Anaïs, qui avaient été invités à la table des Gryffondors, mangeaient de bon cœur, pour se donner le courage d'aller en Potions tout de suite après.

Les cinq amis étaient encore en train de se moquer de l'immense appétit de Ron quand soudain, tous les enfants se mirent à hurler, avec une étonnante synchronisation. Presque aussitôt, dans un grand fracas, toutes les baies vitrées de la salle volèrent en éclat. Puis, dans un éclair éblouissant, les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, des cris de terreur se firent entendre, et les élèves se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, épouvantés.

Alors, Dumbledore se leva, et, rejetant ses manches en arrière, et brandissant sa baguette, il jeta un sort d'une voix retentissante. Instantanément, tous les Mangemorts furent projetés hors de la pièce, tandis qu'une sorte de bulle de protection bleue entouraient la pièce, empêchant quiconque d'y entrer. Puis, jetant un autre sort,

Puis il prit la parole, d'une voix ferme, mais visiblement altérée : « Mes enfants ! Il nous faut faire vite, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Que les préfets de cinquième année emmènent tous leurs camarades, jusqu'à la cinquième année comprise, dans les dortoirs, et restez-y. Que Merlin vous garde ! Quant aux élèves des deux dernières années, ils ont le choix. Ceux qui le veulent peuvent accompagner leurs amis dans les dortoirs. Quant aux autres, qu'ils me suivent. »

Les élèves, qui s'étaient calmés instantanément dès qu'avait retenti la voix du Directeur, se réunirent aussitôt au centre de la pièce, et partirent, en relatif bon ordre, se réfugier dans les dortoirs.

D'un seul regard, les six amis avaient décidé, bien entendu, de rester.

Harry n'avait pas réellement le choix, puisque, d'après la prophétie qui lui avait été révélée lors de sa cinquième année, il devrait affronter Voldemort jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux en meurt. Et il savait que, puisque les Mangemorts étaient là, Voldemort ne devait pas être bien loin. D'autant plus que, s'il avait eu un doute, sa cicatrice était là pour le lui confirmer. Voldemort était là, et il était là pour lui. Il était là pour le tuer. Et, en posant les yeux sur les seules personnes qui comptaient encore pour lui, ses amis, réunis autour de lui et en danger de mort, Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui étaient là depuis le tout début, et qui l'avaient toujours soutenu, mais qui avait tant souffert déjà, Ginny, sa petite sœur, son amie, si vive et si volontaire, Drago, qui lui était devenu de plus en plus cher, si amoureux de sa Ginny, et Anaïs, son Anaïs, qui avait pris une si grande place dans sa vie, en si peu de temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Il ne les laisserait pas mourir. Pas eux. Et puis il y avait tous les autres, les Neville, les Dean, les Seamus, et tous les autres, ses camarades depuis si longtemps. Aucun n'avait mérité de mourir ! Et aucun ne mourrait, se promit-il farouchement.

Pour éviter ça, lui, Harry Potter, était prêt, s'il le fallait, à mourir.

Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas être celui qui devrait mourir. Voldemort avait déjà fait tant de mal, tant de victimes. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Et c'était sa mission, à lui, Harry. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, et il ferait tout pour ça !

Pour la première fois, Harry Potter se sentait prêt à tuer, à tuer pour ne pas être tué, et surtout, à tuer pour ne pas voir mourir les seuls êtres chers qui lui restaient.

De leur côté, Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne se posèrent même pas la question. Leur place était aux côtés d'Harry, et ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Et puis, ils savaient tous trois que le moment était venu de défendre tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, et tout ce qu'ils aimaient. Même s'ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de perdre les êtres auxquels ils tenaient, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient faire face, et ils feraient face.

Drago, lui, s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il ferait en pareil cas. En tant que fils de son père, il aurait du se trouver aux côtés des partisans de Voldemort qui attaquaient l'école. Mais, depuis longtemps, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas comme son père, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le valet d'un mégalomane. Et puis, tout récemment, il était tombé amoureux de Ginny, et il avait su de manière définitive qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir Mangemort. Jamais il ne pourrait la décevoir à ce point. Et puis, maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux Harry, il sentait confusément que Voldemort ne gagnerait pas. Et il avait toujours préféré être du côté des vainqueurs !

Quand elle avait vu les Mangemorts pénétrer dans la pièce, Anaïs avait blêmi, et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur, elle mourrait de peur à l'idée de ce qui risquait de se passer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle voit ça, il fallait qu'elle y assiste. Alors elle suivit.

Autour d'eux, les six amis pouvaient reconnaître de nombreux camarades, puisque seuls quelques Serpentards s'étaient éloignés, préférant manifestement rester à l'écart plutôt que de devoir choisir entre leurs parents et leur école.

Alors, Dumbledore reprit la parole : « Très bien mes enfants. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps. L'heure de la bataille finale est venue, et je sais que nous pouvons la remporter. Je suis très fier de vous voir choisir le combat. C'est le choix du courage, et je sais que vous n'en manquez pas. Alors, je ne dirais plus qu'une chose : que Merlin vous protège ! Combattez, et vivez ! »

Alors il laissa se dissiper l'intense concentration qu'il avait réunie pour maintenir son bouclier pendant si longtemps, et le voile bleu se dissipa.

Les élèves de Poudlard se précipitèrent alors comme un seul bloc, plus soudés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, vers l'extérieur.

Les Mangemorts les arrêtaient, installés en cordon devant les fenêtres, pour empêcher quiconque de s'échapper.

Alors, les élèves se regardèrent, comme pour se donner un ultime encouragement. Puis ils se ruèrent, se précipitant dans la bataille.

Les sorts fusaient de toute part. Déjà, les blessés jonchaient le sol. Des éclairs bleus, verts, rouges traversaient l'air à tout instant, faisant des victimes à chaque instant.

Les combats faisaient rage, violents, sanguinaires.

Les Mangemorts étaient impitoyables, terribles, mais petit à petit, les élèves perdaient la réserve, le reste de pitié et de peur qui les empêchait d'avoir une chance.

De nombreux élèves restaient sur le terrain, blessés pour la plupart, mais le nombre de Mangemorts était encore plus important. Poudlard gagnait du terrain.

Ron, Ginny et le professeur Flitwick, étaient au sol, plus ou moins gravement blessés. Les autres se battaient encore, reprenant espoir à mesure que leurs assaillants se raréfiaient.

Drago et Hermione, fous de rage, redoublaient d'efforts.

Quant à Anaïs, elle restait légèrement à l'écart, sans participer au combat. Et étrangement, aucun Mangemort ne s'en prit à elle.

Soudain, il fut là.

Immense, sombre, terrifiant. Dès qu'il eut fait son apparition, l'avantage changea de camp. Les élèves étaient terrifiés, tandis que les Mangemorts reprenaient confiance. Dès lors que le maître était là, ils ne pouvaient plus perdre.

Soudain, il fut devant Harry. Le combat s'engagea, tout de suite violent à l'extrême. Les sorts s'enchaînaient sans la moindre interruption. Les deux adversaires étaient manifestement décidés à vaincre, coûte que coûte. Harry se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais il fut bientôt clair qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Rapidement, il se retrouva à terre, désarmé, à la merci de son adversaire.

Il lut sa mort dans ses yeux, et s'y prépara, disant mentalement adieu à ceux qu'il aimait.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, et ouvrit la bouche.

C'est alors qu'une forme s'interposa en contre-jour entre lui et Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, mais apparemment Voldemort le connaissait, et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, puisqu'il s'arrêta instantanément, et abaissa sa baguette.

« - Ma chérie ! dit-il à la forme d'une voix accueillante.

- Père, répondit la forme.

- Je suis heureux de te trouver là. Tu arrives juste à temps !

- Père, je …

- Viens ma fille, viens ! Approche. Je veux que tu le voies. C'est un grand privilège, ma fille. Il est notre plus grand ennemi, le seul obstacle sur la route de ma gloire … et de la tienne ! Et je vais le tuer !

- Père, je …

- Tourne-toi ma fille ! Regarde-le dans les yeux, avant que je le tue !

- Mais …

- Tourne-toi ! répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soudain menaçant.

Alors la forme se retourna.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Douloureuses découvertes

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est moi qui vous parle, et pas un revenant ...

Je suis un million de fois, un milliard de fois désolée pour le retard. Je crois qu'à ce stade-là, ça s'appelle même plus du retard, faudrait inventer un nouveau mot ... Enfin bref, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous mets la suite sans attendre. Sachez juste qu'après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que deux, que j'essaierai (promis promis juré) de mettre en ligne beaucoup plus vite.

En tout cas, un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont quand même écrit pour me soutenir, me féliciter, ou même me critiquer. Ca m'a fait très plaisir, et je vous en remercie énormément.

Gros bisous à toutes et à tous

Julie

- Anaïs … souffla le jeune homme, stupéfait de découvrir que sa petite amie, que la femme qu'il aimait, que son Anaïs n'était autre que la propre fille de … Voldemort.

- Harry, je … tenta de s'expliquer Anaïs.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, siffla Harry.

Aussitôt, Voldemort lui envoya un Doloris. Puis il se tourna vers Anaïs :

- Tu le connais, Anaïs ? Tu l'appelles Harry ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Rien, père, je … ça m'a échappé …

- N'essaie pas de me mentir, Anaïs. Tu sais que je peux lire dans ton esprit … Tu as couché avec Potter ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ! La grimace sur son visage était effrayante, tant il était furieux. Il leva la main comme pour la frapper, puis se ravisa : Très bien. Tu as fait une erreur ! Mais c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est fini. Et pour me le prouver, tu vas le tuer ! Allez, tue-le !

- Père, je …

- Tu vas le tuer, Anaïs.

- Mais …

- Tue-le, Anaïs, tue-le !

- …

- Tu as dix secondes ! Je suis ton père, et je t'ordonne de le tuer !

Comme la jeune fille restait silencieuse, il ajouta : Très bien, je vais le tuer moi-même, alors ! »

Et il leva à nouveau sa baguette, bien décidé cette fois à achever le jeune homme qui se trouvait toujours à terre.

« - Nooooon ! » hurla la jeune fille. Et elle se jeta devant Harry, leva sa baguette, et prononça le sortilège impardonnable par excellence : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eut un éclair vert éblouissant, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mort. Le grand, l'invincible Voldemort était mort. Bel et bien, mort.

Et, un à un, les Mangemorts moururent aussi, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre maintenant qu'il était mort.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus sur le champ de bataille que les morts, les blessés, et les élèves rescapés.

Harry et Anaïs, restèrent un long moment immobiles, figés sur place, sans parvenir à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis Harry se releva lentement, douloureusement.

Alors, la jeune fille se retourna, et le regarda, les joues inondées de larmes, les yeux pleins de désarroi.

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de mépris, et ne prononça qu'une unique phrase, avant de tourner les talons, et de partir sans se retourner : « Ne m'approche plus jamais ! »

Et la jeune fille resta là, seule, complètement seule. Elle se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol, où elle resta immobile, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

En un seul jour, en une seule heure, elle avait tout perdu.

Les jours passèrent, et les blessés guérirent, petit à petit.

Durant son discours de fin d'année, Dumbledore avait remercié tous ceux qui étaient morts pour que leur monde vive : Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zabini, qui s'était rangé dans leur camp, au grand étonnement de beaucoup, tout comme Pansy Parkinson, morte elle aussi, Parvati Patil, qui laissait une jumelle inconsolable, Ernie MacMillan, et tous les autres, ainsi que les deux professeurs, Bibine et Trelawney. Héros auxquels il avait associé Cédric Diggory, mort aussi pour que les autres survivent, en quelque sorte.

Les dernières semaines avaient été très tristes, chacun pleurant la perte d'un frère, d'un ami, ou d'une connaissance. Une cérémonie funèbre commune avait été organisée pour toutes les victimes, extrêmement émouvante, puis une plaque de commémoration avait été apposée au dessus de la porte principale de Poudlard, pour que personne n'oublie jamais à qui l'on devait la Liberté.

Puis chacun essaya de reprendre une vie normale. Les élèves passèrent leurs examens, sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme il est vrai, mais c'était nécessaire pour continuer à vivre.

Parmi les six amis, seuls Ron et Ginny avaient été touchés, en combattant vaillamment. Mais ils se remirent assez vite de leurs blessures, et purent reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Drago mit plus longtemps à s'en remettre. En effet, il avait du tuer son propre père, qui menaçait Ginny, déjà à terre.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Ginny, mais, malgré tous ses méfaits, Lucius Malefoy restait toujours son père, et il lui était très dur d'accepter le fait qu'il l'avait tué.

Hermione et Ron, et Ginny et Drago s'aimaient encore plus, si c'était possible, depuis qu'ils avaient failli se perdre, et ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle.

Quant à Harry et Anaïs, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, puisque la jeune fille avait tout bonnement disparu.

Il souffrit énormément de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de la jeune fille, puis annonça à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était guéri, même si aucun de ses amis ne fut dupe.

Harry souffrait, c'était manifeste.

Les résultats des examens arrivèrent, puis la fin de l'année. Finalement, les élèves dirent au revoir à Poudlard, adieu pour certains, et rentrèrent chez eux pour panser leurs blessures.

Harry ne fit que passer à Privet Drive, juste le temps de récupérer toutes ses affaires, puis il alla droit à Gringotts, récupérer une partie de son immense héritage, avant de prendre pension au Chaudron Baveur.

Tous les jours, il faisait de longues promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse, sa peine s'atténuant un peu au contact de tous ces gens si manifestement heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre sans peur, enfin débarrassés de Voldemort.

Sa popularité n'avait jamais été si grande. Pour tous, il était Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort, bien que la plupart des gens préfèrent l'appeler Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les vieilles habitudes, comme les vieilles peurs, étant les plus difficiles à perdre.

Bientôt, il s'acheta une petite maison à Pré-au-lard, où il convia Rémus, le seul ami de ses parents et de Sirius qui lui restait.

Puis il suivit une formation d'auror, et employa plusieurs années de sa vie à poursuivre les quelques Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas participé à l'attaque de Poudlard.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours ensemble, bien entendu. Le jeune homme était gardien de l'équipe des Canons de Chuckley, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, tandis que la jeune femme travaillait au ministère, au service des inventions en tout genre.

Malgré leurs éternelles disputes, ils avaient fini par se marier, et la jeune femme attendait même une petite fille, qu'ils s'étaient promis d'appeler Sarah, au nom du bon vieux temps.

Quant à Ginny et Drago, ils étaient maintenant fiancés. La première année aurait pu être la plus dure, puisque Ginny avait encore une année à effectuer à Poudlard, contrairement à Drago, mais il n'en avait rien été, puisque Dumbledore avait nommé Drago Professeur de Quidditch, en remplacement de Madame Bibine, malheureusement décédée, ce qui leur avait permis de ne pas être séparés.

Après ses études, Ginny était devenu Sage-femme pour les sorciers, tandis que Drago conservait son poste de professeur. Et ils vivaient heureux, tous deux à Poudlard, dans les appartements de Professeur de Drago.

Bien sûr, les six amis se voyaient très souvent, pratiquement toutes les semaines, même si leurs emplois du temps étaient parfois difficiles à concilier, en particulier celui d'Harry, qui voyageait dans le monde entier.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le début de la fin

Voilà la suite ! C'est tellement rapide, vous devez être vachement étonnées ... lol Allez, je vais pas blablater. Je voulais juste vous dire que je savais bien que vous finiriez par aimer Anaïs ! (rire machiavélique) Et un p'tit mot pour Green Mamba, oui, tu as sans doute raison. J'essaierais de m'améliorer pour la prochaine histoire, promis.

En tout cas, un grand merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Dernière info : avant-dernier chapitre, je répète, avant-dernier chapitre. La fin est toute proche ...

Un gros bisous à toutes (et à tous ?) et encore merci.

Bonne lecture !

Un jour de juin, Hermione et Ginny se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche d'habits pour le futur bébé de la première, quand il leur sembla bien apercevoir une tête connue. Elles se précipitèrent, l'atteignirent, et quand la personne en question se tourna :

« - Anaïs ? dirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur.

- Euh … Oui. Salut Hermione, Ginny ! Vous allez bien ?

Ginny se ressaisit la première :

- Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

- Je … je vais bien.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue !

- Oui, je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Ben … Je suis devenue médicosorcière, je … j'aime soigner les gens, expliqua-t-elle timidement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que les autres lui hurlent à la figure.

- C'est vrai ? Moi, je suis Sage-femme, annonça Ginny, toujours souriante. On allait faire des courses pour le bébé, tu viens avec nous ?

- Le bébé ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Ron et moi, on attend une petite fille.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Félicitations !

- Merci. Alors, tu viens ?

- Je … hésita un moment Anaïs. Oui, c'est d'accord, je vous suis. »

Et pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, les trois jeunes femmes déchaînées explorèrent tous les magasins du Chemin de Traverse, et en ressortir les mains pleines de paquets. Elles finirent par aller se reposer à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.

Après avoir épuisé tous les sujets de conversations possibles et imaginables, depuis leurs collègues de travail jusqu'au derniers potins du monde sorcier, elles en vinrent tout naturellement à celui qu'elles avaient soigneusement évité jusqu'à présent, et ce fut, curieusement, Anaïs qui le mit sur le tapis :

« - Je … je voulais vous demander … Pourquoi êtes-vous gentilles avec moi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi on le serait pas ? répliqua Ginny.

- Ben, vous savez que je suis …

- La fille de Voldemort ? compléta Hermione. Oui, bien sûr qu'on le sait.

- Et vous m'adressez quand même la parole ? Vous ne me détestez pas ? Je ne comprends pas … Harry a du vous dire …

- Que tu n'étais qu'une espionne ? Que tu t'étais servie de lui et de nous tous ? Bien sûr, compléta à nouveau Hermione.

- Mais alors ?

- Pourquoi on te parle ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et bien, c'est très simple, expliqua Hermione d'un ton docte. La seule chose que nous savons ce que tu étais notre amie, et que tu as sauvé la vie d'Harry en tuant Voldemort. Bien sûr que nous savons qu'il est ton père ! Mais nous savons aussi qu'aucun de nous ne choisit ses parents, et que tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père.

- Oui, interrompit Ginny. Regarde Drago !

- Oui, c'est ça, reprit Hermione. Donc, pour nous, tu es celle qui a sauvé la vie d'Harry, et probablement, celle de la plupart d'entre nous. Tu es une héroïne, Anaïs, et je crois que tout le monde devrait le savoir !

- Non, répondit Anaïs. C'est Harry le héros ! C'est lui qui l'a combattu vaillamment, c'est lui qui a tant sacrifié pour vous tous ! Moi … moi je n'ai fait que lancer un sort que mon père m'avait appris, termina-t-elle, comme dégoûtée d'elle-même.

- Tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir, Anaïs. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu étais face à un choix difficile, et tu as choisi le Bien, en sacrifiant ton père ! répondit Hermione. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser ! Tu as fait le bon choix !

- Merci, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as aidée !

- Je l'espère, répondit celle-ci.

- Et maintenant, les interrompit Ginny, quand est-ce que tu vas aller voir Harry ?

- Comment ça, voir Harry ? demanda Anaïs, éberluée.

- Ben oui. Maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvée, tu n'as plus aucune raison de nous fuir ! Et tu dois aller voir Harry.

- Il me déteste, répliqua Anaïs.

- Non, rectifia Ginny. Il croit qu'il te déteste. Mais au fond …

- Ecoute, Ginny …

- Non, toi écoute ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Je …

- Tu l'aimes ? insista Ginny.

- Oui, souffla la jeune femme.

- Alors tu dois aller le voir !

- Mais … Ecoute Ginny … Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir me détester, de lire le mépris dans ses yeux …

- Tu sais, répondit Ginny, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec Drago, c'est qu'il faut parfois accepter de prendre des risques et de souffrir, pour avoir ce qu'on veut vraiment.

- Même si on a aucune chance de l'obtenir ?

- Même si on a aucune chance de l'obtenir. Mais crois-moi, ajouta Ginny, ce n'est pas ton cas !

- Je … hésita encore la jeune femme.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! la coupa la jeune rouquine. On doit y aller maintenant, mais je t'enverrai un hibou dès que possible.

- D'accord, murmura la jeune femme. Et … merci !

- De rien ! Je suis une vraie marieuse, plaisanta Ginny. Tout le monde te le dira ! »

Deux jours plus tard, Anaïs reçut un hibou de Ginny, qui lui demandait de venir la voir à Poudlard, le lendemain.

Bien que Ginny ne le précise pas, Anaïs devina que Harry y serait aussi.

Toute la nuit, elle se demanda si elle devait y aller, si elle aurait la force de l'affronter encore une fois, avec tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et, quand elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, ce fut pour voir un magnifique jeune homme brun aux yeux vert émeraude, qui la chassait violemment, et se moquait d'elle.

Pourtant, quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, pâle et les traits tirés, sa décision était prise.

Elle irait à Poudlard.

Elle devait le revoir, même si ça devait être la dernière fois. Et même s'il devait la faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La fin de la fin

Hum … De moins en moins de reviews. Mais bon, vu le temps que vous avez attendu pour ça, je suis mal placée pour me plaindre. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, j'ai été très occupée. Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous baratiner, et je vous laisse lire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre, même en retard, et je vous remercie toutes énormément pour votre soutien tout au long de cette fic. Alors je vous dis bonne lecture, plein de merci et de gros bisous, et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic j'espère.

Et un plus gros merci encore à Diabolo Manthe, luna06510 et Silyme, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu trop longtemps.

A dix heures, heure de son rendez-vous avec Ginny, elle transplana dans l'appartement de celle-ci à Poudlard, où elle la trouva en compagnie de Drago, avec qui les retrouvailles furent très chaleureuses. Il avait été son meilleur ami, la personne qui la comprenait le mieux, peut-être la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'était sa vie. Lui aussi avait du tuer son père pour protéger l'être qu'il aimait. Même si son père n'était pas le Mage Noir en personne.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, puis Drago la prit par la main, la conduisit jusqu'à la porte, et lui dit simplement : « Il est dans le parc. Bonne chance ! »

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à la jeune femme pour atteindre le parc, mais plus de vingt pour oser y entrer.

Elle marcha un moment sur la grande pelouse de Poudlard, se promenant entre les arbres et les bosquets, avant de l'apercevoir.

Il se tenait là, à quelques pas d'elle, pile à l'endroit où il avait failli mourir, et où elle l'avait sauvé en tuant son père. A cet endroit précis, il n'y avait aucune herbe, seulement une forme noircie.

Il n'avait pas changé durant ces trois ans.

Il avait toujours les même mèches rebelles d'un noir de jais, les même yeux verts étincelants, les mêmes fossettes, le même menton volontaire, la même carrure imposante, et surtout, surtout … les mêmes lèvres irrésistibles .

Comme hypnotisée, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à trois pas, il se retourna, comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

Mais son visage était dur, fermé, impitoyable, comme ses premiers mots :

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais t'approcher de moi !

- Harry, je …

- Ne m'appelle pas Harry ! Pour toi, c'est Potter !

- Harry, je suis venue …

- Potter ! coupa-t-il à nouveau.

- Potter, rectifia-t-elle, sentant soudain des ondes d'énervement la parcourir, comme au bon vieux temps. Je suis venue m'excuser !

- Ca, c'est ma réplique ! Et je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

- Non, pas avant que tu aies entendu ce que j'ai à te dire !

- Ouais, je vois le genre ! Très bien, je t'écoute !

- …

- Pas très bavarde, à ce que je vois ! se moqua-t-il. Très bien, ton temps de parole est écoulé, maintenant, fous-moi la paix !

- NON ! hurla-t-elle. Je suis venue m'excuser !

- Très bien. Alors, de quoi es-tu venue t'excuser ? De m'avoir menti ? De m'avoir trompé ? De t'être servie de moi ? D'avoir fait semblant de m'aimer, ou d'avoir cherché à me faire tuer ?

La jeune femme, qui avait baissé la tête à l'énoncé de toutes les accusations d'Harry, la releva brusquement en entendant la dernière :

- C'est faux ! protesta-t-elle fortement. Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! En tuant mon père …

- Ouais … Le Grand Voldemort tué par sa propre fille ! Le Grand Harry Potter sauvé par la propre fille de Voldemort ! Avoue que c'est ironique ! Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, c'est … Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aimais, Harry, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

- A d'autres ! Je me suis fait avoir une fois, ça ne marchera pas deux fois ! On sait tous les deux que tu ne m'as jamais aimé !

- C'est faux, Harry, je t'ai aimé !

- Tu sais bien que non, Princesse ! La seule chose que je n'ai jamais compris, c'est pourquoi tu l'avais tué ! Peut-être bien que tu voulais prendre sa place, tout simplement, et passer pour une héroïne en prime !

- C'EST FAUX ! hurla la jeune femme, rendue hors d'elle parce cette horrible accusation. Et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Je me suis juré ce jour-là que tu n'aurais plus jamais le pouvoir de me faire souffrir ! hurla le jeune homme à son tour. Alors je t'interdis de me frapper ! »

Et, la saisissant avec force par la taille, il la plaqua contre lui, et mordit ses lèvres, les embrassant sauvagement, longuement, en essayant de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient en feu, violentées comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et pourtant elle aima passionnément ce baiser, probablement le dernier qu'il lui donnerait jamais.

Quand il la relâcha, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, et ce fut d'une voix radoucie qu'il reprit :

« - Non, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui ment pas !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? s'insurgea la jeune femme. Venir t'avouer la bouche en cœur que j'étais la fille de Voldemort ?

- Tu aurais du être honnête !

- Tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureux de moi si tu avais su qui j'étais !

- C'est faux ! protesta Harry.

- Non, tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureux de la fille de Voldemort ! Tu n'aurais jamais eu confiance en moi !

- Et j'aurais eu tort ? demanda Harry, ironique. Tu m'as menti, Dersujor, du début à la fin ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Jedusor ! C'est ton vrai nom après tout ! C'était tellement évident, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte ! ajouta-t-il amèrement.

- Oui, je t'ai menti, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Et puis, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer !

- Ouais, mais je croyais que c'était uniquement parce que tu étais à Serpentard ! Pas parce que tu étais la fille de Voldemort !

- Oui, je suis la fille de Voldemort, et je serais toujours la fille de l'homme qui a brisé tant de vies ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien, Harry … tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

- Tu ne pouvais peut-être rien faire pour l'empêcher de tuer, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de m'espionner pour son compte !

- Je ne t'ai jamais espionné, Harry !

- Mon œil ! Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, je veux que tu partes !

- Harry, supplia la jeune femme. Regarde-moi !

Et, comme il levait la tête, presque malgré lui :

- Je t'aime ! Il faut que tu me croies !

- Tu m'as tellement menti, Dersujor ! Tu ne sais faire que ça !

- Non ! protesta la jeune femme ! Je t'aime !

- Puisque tu ne veux pas partir, c'est moi qui m'en vais, dit alors le jeune homme. Et il commença à s'éloigner.

- Très bien, murmura alors la jeune femme. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! »

Et elle se dirigea vers le Lac, les yeux pleins de larmes, dans l'intention évidente de s'y jeter.

Harry, comme averti par un sixième sens, s'en aperçut juste à temps, et la saisit par la taille au moment où elle allait plonger. Le calamar géant n'était pas loin, il pouvait le voir aux bulles qui remontaient à la surface. Il était temps !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre … puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, murmura la jeune fille.

- Mais, enfin … Anaïs … tu … bégaya-t-il soudain, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'utiliser son prénom. Tu … Tu es folle ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

- Ca n'a aucune importance ! Plus rien n'a d'importance !

- Mais enfin …

- Non Harry. J'ai tout perdu, et si tu ne m'aimes pas …

- Alors … Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? interrogea-t-il, d'une voix soudain altérée.

- Oui, bien sûr … Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Même quand je luttais, je t'aimais déjà ! Et je t'aimerais toujours !

- Mais …

- C'est pas la peine, Harry, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me suicider. Tu peux partir maintenant ! dit la jeune femme, dans une tentative courageuse pour retenir ses larmes.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! avoua enfin Harry. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier, même quand j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, même quand j'ai pensé te haïr, même quand je pensais que tu m'avais trahi, je t'ai toujours aimée !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! souffla la jeune femme.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Princesse !

- Pour toujours ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pour toujours, » confirma Harry.

Et il lui donna un beau, un merveilleux baiser d'amoureux, qui ne fut que le premier d'une longue série.

Deux ans après, ils se mariaient, et Ginny attrapait le bouquet de la mariée.

Ils vécurent tous très heureux, et restèrent liés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

FIN

Hum, je viens de me rendre compte en la relisant à quel point cette fin était cul cul. Mais bon, il est trop tard pour la réécrire, et puis, un peu d'eau de rose n'a jamais fait mal à personne ... je crois. Cette fois c'est fini, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus, et je vous embrasse.

Julie


End file.
